


A Gilded Cage is Still a Cage

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, M/M, Omega Newt, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Theseus Scamander, Protective Tina Goldstein, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 49,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Newt Scamander was in sent to a reorientation centre following his expulsion from Hogwarts, viewed as an unstable and improper omega.  By the time Theseus managed to gain custody, Newt was broken and terrified.  Theseus cared for him as best as he could, and years later Newt still has the occassional nightmare but has handled the trauma well enough - until the events of New York.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt on the meme:  
>  _After Newt was expelled from Hogwarts, he was forced to undergo an evaluation by the Ministry's Department of Omega Care due to the nature of his expulsion. The DOC declared him to be an unstable and improper omega, in need of "reorientation", and so he was forcefully removed from his parents' custody and institutionalized an an omega reorientation facility until he could be declared cured. It took a while and a lot of petitioning, but Theseus was able to gain custody of his little brother and was rightfully horrified by the submissive, dull-eyed omega that came home to him and worked hard to get his brother back to being as close to himself as possible._
> 
>  
> 
> _Years later, Newt is still suffering the occasional nightmare, still flinches away from alphas other than his brother, and is still unable to meet a beta's or alpha's eyes for more than half a second, but he's handled the trauma well enough. The events in New York, however, have left him terrified of the possibility that he'll be institutionalized again (maybe such a thing was sentenced by GrindelGraves in place of the death sentence in the film) and have left his brother terrified that Newt will be removed from his custody, too. Without Theseus as his alpha guardian, he could end up forcibly mated to a Ministry-assigned alpha, and all those alphas tend to be either old or in some other way unsavory. Theseus decides to call upon his good friend, Percival, to do him the favor of mating Newt to avoid such a fate. After all, he kind of owes Newt, what with revealing GrindelGraves and saving Percival and all that. For his part, Percival finds Newt cute and endearing, but also incredibly damaged and has to work hard to help Newt recover from his past trauma and has to earn his new mate's trust before he can hope to gain his love._

Grindelwald frowned at the letter that was resting in the fireplace. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands, focusing on the writing. There were three things that struck him as odd: First, that Graves was apparently receiving letters - he had been here for a month and a half and this was the first he had had. Secondly, the postal mark was from England. And thirdly, it was addressed to "Percy".

He raised an eyebrow, looking towards his prisoner who was chained to the water pipe. Graves was still wearing the same black pyjamas he had been wearing when Grindelwald arrived, but they were stained with blood now and his hair had grown long. His eyes were unfocused, and he shivered. It was a long way for an alpha to fall.

Grindelwald walked towards him and waved the letter.  
"Someone's writing to you. Who?"  
"No idea." Graves spat, and Grindelwald raised an eyebrow. For the past couple of weeks Graves had been cooperating so well but now it appeared he had got some of his fight back. He walked to the table and opened the letter, scanning through it.

_Dear Percy,  
I hope that this finds you well, you've been quiet the last couple of months. You have no idea of the circles that Grindelwald has us running around in. Father is vexed, you know how he gets, and Mother wants to speak to you about the possibility of Hippogryphs being moved to America to keep the rarer populations away from the fighting - I know your opinion on this, and I have told her, but I did promise that I would say so I have said. _

_Newt's going to be coming to America soon. Please keep an eye on him, and remember our promise. Kill him if you need to._

_Sorry for the short note but I don't have time for more. I'll write more soon._   
_Yours,_   
_Theseus._

Grindelwald stared at the letter in surprise, casting a quick 'Revelio' in case there was anything else hidden. But no, it was clear that there was a magician in England who was using Graves as his own personal hitman. He turned to Graves.

"Apparently Newt will be coming to America." He explained, and he saw the flinch that passed across Graves' face. "Who is this Theseus?"

Graves stuck out his tongue. It might look like a childish gesture, but the threat was there - if Grindelwald used Imperius to make him talk he would bite off his own tongue. Grindelwald could have tortured the information from him, but he wasn't sure he was in the mood for more screaming, and it always made such a mess.

He frowned, and then called over any other letters that were from the same man. He had expected one or two. What he found instead was a stack of them, over a foot deep. A wave of his wand had them sorted into order - the first one said "Percival" in a child's carefully calculated script, but the others all said Percy, aside from one which had "Kitten" written on it. Curious, Grindelwald opened it to find a note congratulating Percival for getting into Wampus, signed "From one feline to another" and accompanied by a sketch of the Gryffindor logo. This was a long friendship then. Over time the writing changed into a teenager's scrawl, and then an adult's script.

The first letter intrigued him, and he cracked it open, seeing a photograph. A man and woman smiled and waved, their hands on the shoulders of two boys - the older around eight, the younger a mass of curly red hair and freckles, half his brother's age and with a streak of mud across his neck. In the background there were hippogryphs. He turned his attention to the letter.  
  
_Dear Percival,_  
 _Mother says I should write to you. She says your family is one of the original eleven. I am lonely but today has been a good day and I hope you will write back. I would like to have a friend in America. What is America like? Today Newt caught a frog from the garden. The maid screamed when she saw it. Father found it very funny. I hope we shall be friends._  
 _Theseus Scamander._

Newt was Theseus's brother then, looking at this. The little boy who was playing with frogs had grown up into someone that Theseus wanted killed. Grindelwald did not have time to read a lifetime's correspondence, but he picked out the letters which mentioned Newt and began to read. The first few years there was little of interest:  
_Newt caught a niffler in our garden..._  
 _Newt is determined to train a gnome..._  
 _Newt's taught the Fwooper to dance..._  
 _Newt went to the hospital today. One of the hippogryphs attacked him and it broke his arm. He kept asking us not to hurt her, saying it was his fault. He cried until mother told him it was not going to be destroyed._

Nothing. And then a period where Newt wasn't mentioned - a quick glance of those letters provided essays about the superiority of Hogwards to Ilvermorny, talking about his excitement to learn, and how glad he was that Percy finally had a wand. It also mentioned that Theseus was an alpha - and there was a request, that if Graves was an omega he would at least consider Theseus as a mate. Then the letter came congratulating Graves on being an alpha as well, accompanied by a joke about sharing an omega. Grindelwald rolled his eyes. Teenage boys were the same the world over. He remembered his own infatuation with another alpha when he was young, a man who now despised him.

He flicked to the next relevant letter.  
_Newt was sorted into Hufflepuff. I wish he was with me, but I'm really not surprised. He's excited about the opportunity to meet the houselves, and he's already asked to help out with the owls. That's normally detention, but you know Newt._

The next letters were filled with ramblings about his brother's progress, how he had actually tried out for the Quidditch team, how he had made friends with a girl that Theseus didn't like. Nothing here seemed overly serious, and Theseus had begun a relationship with another Gryffindor - an omega. Grindelwald skipped those passages of the letter.

Then the content changed to discussion of auror training, of his ambition to join the ministry. The next letter contained only one line.  
_Newt's an omega. More to follow._  
The following letter was explaining his father's rage and brother's fear, how it was felt that Newt was a disappointment to his family's name. Then Newt's heat had hit, and his family had rallied around him. _I don't care that he's an omega. He's my brother. He'll always be my brother._

Preparing for NEWTs was taking up more and more of Theseus's time, and the letters trailed off for a while. Newt was mentioned only in passing, still interested in all kinds of magical creatures, and then the letters stopped, until a letter arrived with Theseus's marks - he'd become an auror, and congratulated Percy, and there was discussion of meeting - and then the bombshell hit.

There was a letter which had been written in a rush, and the paper was stained with tears.  
_There's been an incident. They've taken Newt away. He got into trouble with that Lestrange girl, apparently a first year nearly died, and they've taken him to be fixed. They say he's unstable, he's improper. They won't let us see him._ That was all that the letter said, so Grindelwald turned to the next.

_He was evaluated by the DOC, (Department of Omega Care, think you said it was called the Centre for Integrating Omegas in America) and they decided he needed to be reorientated. They won't let us see him. I've been trying to pull strings but I'm so scared. I've been left with his creatures, but they're all complicated and I'm scared I'll hurt them. They all seem distressed - the niffler hasn't even swiped my watch this week. I'm worried I won't see my brother again. Please, if there is anything you can do, help him._

Grindelwald frowned, wondering what had led to one brother wishing death on the other when they clearly had been close.  
_They let me see him today. He's shaking all of the time, he won't look me in the eye, and they won't talk to us about what they've done to him. Only that he's a tough case. He asked a little about his creatures, but he spoke so softly, like he thought he would be in trouble for being who he is. I have to get him out. Even if I have to break him out, I can't leave him there…_

_You were right about putting legal pressure on them. My parents are both betas so they aren't allowed to be guardians of a reoriented omega, but I am. I've started a campaign. They won't let me visit. Apparently the last time distressed him…._

_They caved. He's coming home…._

_Percy,  
I've got Newt home. He's terrified. He's jumping at shadows, but he seems calmer near me. He was happy to see his creatures, held them all, but he kept looking at me like I would punish him for it. He's so scared. I've got to help him._

By now, Grindelwald was starting to piece together what was happening. He focused his reading, looking for any mention of death, and soon found what he was looking for.  
_  
Newt's getting better. He is. But he's scared, and he's asked me to promise he won't go back. Even if I have to kill him. I promised, and I ask you do the same. I can't let that happen to him again. I'm sure he can stay out of trouble, and with me as a guardian it should be enough, but if you have to, I know I can trust you. He's starting to smile. And he's talking about travelling one day, seeing creatures. He checked I was okay with it, but you know I encourage him. It's good to see him looking like himself._

He flicked onwards.

_Newt's got a book deal. All those years of playing with creatures has paid off - he's going to travel the world and learn more about them. He's a little jumpy to be doing it, but I'll accompany him some of the time. He has his case with him of course. You know he can only sleep properly when he's in there. And I know this is his dream. We've got some papers drawn up saying he's a bonded omega, and I've signed all of his visas. He'll be okay - any trouble and he should be sent back to me. Same with his case. You can't imagine how proud I am._

There was little of importance in the rest of the letters, just mentions of Newt's adventures, but for Grindelwald this was very interesting indeed: not only did it give him a possible weak spot for Graves, but it gave him the chance to get the younger brother of one of the most famous British aurors under his control.

He turned back to his prisoner and smiled.  
"Apparently, your friend's little omega is coming to New York all alone. Guess I should be there to greet him. We wouldn't want anything to happen."


	2. Chapter 2

New York was huge. Newt had seen large buildings before - palaces in India, Hogwarts of course, and mountains - there was the incident he’d had in the Alps a few months ago, where Theseus had had to come and bail him out of jail after he got mixed up in a smuggling ring. But New York was different. These buildings reached up higher than he had ever seen, and the Muggles walking past didn’t even glance at them. This place was full of adventure, full of hope. Of course, he was just passing through - it would be a poor idea to stay close to MACUSA with his case, but Theseus had been insistent before he left. He was to meet Percival before travelling deeper into the country. 

He had his visa in his pocket, Theseus’s signature in place. The visa was a little burned after Iceland, but it was still usable. He had permission to travel, and the muggle border guard had waved him through with only a cursory glance at his muggle passport. He already had a cover story in place for anyone who asked too many questions - that Theseus wanted him to meet someone. If he said that, they would normally leave him alone. He was just an omega. No one expected him to travel on his own whims - no one except Theseus. Theseus liked Newt for who he was, and he thought that Newt’s travel was interesting. He’d come back with stories to share that didn’t involve the kind of horror his auror brother dealt with on a daily basis. His travels were full of hope, and Theseus was proud of that. Proud of him.

That thought made Newt blush a little, as he glanced around. MACUSA was around here somewhere. He didn’t have a booked appointment, but he hoped his brother’s name would get him through the door. It normally did. He checked the paper. Theseus’s writing, spelling out directions that he would be able to follow without having to speak to any strangers. 

He had intended to head straight to the Woolworth building and see Percival, but shouting caught his attention and he approached a crowd cautiously. There was a banner displaying a broken wand held above flames, and there was a woman shouting out her message. His attention was drawn to a young man nearby, body curled in on itself. He felt a pang of sympathy. The woman started to question him, and he suddenly cursed the potion Theseus had given him that allowed him to pass as a beta in front of muggles. An omega would be allowed to walk by in silence. He had no such luck.  
“You, friend!” The woman shouted, and Newt shrunk into himself, recognising the challenge of an alpha. He tried to look anywhere but towards her face. “What drew you to our meeting today?”

The entire crowd was looking at him, and he clutched his wand in his sleeve. To stave off panic he started mentally repeating the phrase Theseus had insisted he learn before this trip. My alpha is a close friend of Director Percival Graves. He swallowed.  
“I… I was just passing.”  
“Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?”

Newt thought back to Hogwarts, to the joy of flying, of feeling accepted while he soared through the air after the quaffle. He tried not to think about school, not with what happened after.  
“I’m more of a chaser, really.” 

He was rescued from the conversation by the sight of Niff making his way up the steps towards a hat of coins. Newt glanced up, and realised with a sense of horror which building this crowd was outside. The worst possible building for Niff to get into. He ran through the crowd after the creature.

The next few minutes passed in a blur as he focused on getting Niff back into his case before he managed to cause an international incident. As it was, he ended up dragging a beta muggle with him through the vaults, and pocketing the occamy that he had been carrying in his coat so his body heat could help it hatch. Then he petrified a muggle, tried to un-rob a bank, and disapparated just in time to avoid being shot.

He leaned against the wall, panting, and shoving both Niff and the occamy into his case and out of trouble.   
“For the last time, you pilfering pest - Paws off what doesn’t belong to you.” He slammed his case shut and forced the locks closed, looking up at the muggle.  
“I’m awfully sorry about that-” Newt began. He meant it - he knew about the Statute of Secrecy, knew he could be in a lot of trouble. It would be best to obliviate the poor man and let him get on with his life. “Nothing that need concern you. Now, unfortunately you have seen far too much, so if you wouldn’t mind, just stand there and this will be over in a jiffy…” He started to search through his pockets for his wand. That was the only problem with having enlargement charms on his pockets - it wasn’t easy to find his wand, and without his wand he couldn’t very well _accio_ it.

Something slammed into him, and he fell to the floor, rubbing his head in pain as he watched the muggle’s retreating back.  
“Bugger.” He sighed, trying to pick himself off the ground. He didn’t notice the alpha approaching until she grabbed his shoulder and disapparated with him.

***

Newt tried to breathe slowly, reminding himself of the phrase that would save him. My alpha is a close friend of Director Percival Graves. Hopefully it would be enough to keep him safe. She disapparated him and that meant she was a witch and that meant she could see that he was an omega. That made him vulnerable.  
“Who are you?” She snarled, sounding angry.  
“Newt Scamander. And you are?” He asked carefully, hoping he could get out of this conversation. He just needed to get away and then he could go to MACUSA.

“What is that thing in your case?”  
“That’s Niff. He’s my niffler.”  
“Why did you let that thing loose?”  
Newt flinched, not liking her tone. He didn’t want his creatures to be taken away. They would get back to Theseus given time, but he had promised Frank that he would be let go and being sent back to England would be a huge delay.  
“I didn’t mean to.” He murmured. “He’s incorrigible, you see, anything shiny-”

“You didn’t mean to-” She looked like she was about to start yelling, and he cringed, ducking away and staring at the wall behind her. “You could not have chosen a worse time to let that thing loose! We are in the middle of a situation here. I’m taking you in.”

For one horrible moment Newt thought she was kidnapping him. There were alphas out there who thought an unguarded omega was open prey. He fought down the wave of sickness which clawed at his throat.  
“You’re taking me where?”

As she pulled out an official ID card he relaxed. She was taking him exactly where he wanted to go. If she was running an investigation, she probably worked with Graves. This wasn’t a disaster, this was the very guide he had been hoping for.  
“Tell me you took care of the No-Maj?”  
“The what?”  
“The No-Maj. No-magic-The non-wizard!” Her voice was getting louder and angrier, and Newt shrunk back, trapped between her and the wall.

“Sorry.” He mumbled to her shoes. “We call them Muggles.”  
“You wiped his memory right?”

Newt was silent, and her face grew angrier. He was frightened now, wondering where he would be taken. His alpha was friends with Director Graves. He’d be expelled from the country perhaps, but he wouldn’t be taken back there. He fought the urge to be sick, and she was looking at him with barely concealed disgust.

“Show me your papers.” She demanded, and he pulled them out - the visa at least wasn’t lost in the bottom of his coat. He kept that close to hand, a charm to ward off the worst of his memories. She looked it over.  
“And does your husband know you are here?” She said, and that made Newt cringe. He recognised the voice she was using - the one that meant someone thought that Newt’s alpha couldn’t control him, that he was unruly, disobedient. It was a voice that lead to bad things happening.

“He’s my brother.” Newt whispered, and looked up to see the confusion in her eyes give way to righteous anger. For a moment he didn’t speak, but Newt had seen this happen often enough to be able to follow the thought pattern she was having - Newt was an omega second son of a pureblood family - his mother was a Fawley. He was a disgrace to the family name. In the past, it hadn’t been unheard of for families of the sacred twenty eight to kill omega children, or for them to disappear from public view. That combined with Newt’s clear fear of unknown alphas led to people making assumptions. 

He used to correct those assumptions as soon as he could. But before his journey had started, Theseus had told him it was alright to let people think that, if it kept Newt safe. He’d said he didn’t mind what kind of monster they thought Theseus was if it meant Newt came home.

He flinched from the hand on his shoulder, but her voice was gentler now.  
“I see.” She said softly. “You know, MACUSA offers asylum for omegas who wish to leave their alphas. Although there are better ways of getting our attention than letting dangerous beasts loose. You could have asked and we would have taken you to an appropriate refuge.” 

To Newt, that sounded an awful lot like a reorientation program. Somewhere to be kept away from your life, and shaped into something more suitable - he fought the urge to panic, gasping softly.  
“My brother is a close friend of Director Graves.” He managed to say, as breathing got faster, his heart hammering in his chest and the world spinning around him. The woman frowned slightly, and placed her hand on his arm, not gripping so tightly this time.  
“Breathe…” She told him, carefully guiding him through a few deep breaths before disapparating them both again. 

In front of them loomed the Woolworth Building, the very thing Newt had been looking for. He managed a weak smile.  
“Come on.” She said, but she released his coat, watching him closely. “We need to speak to someone about the section 3A.”

He followed her meekly. It was alright. Graves would keep him safe, Theseus had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you all for the absolutely amazing response so far!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapters after this one will no longer follow canon so closely)

"How did you get into New York anyway?" The witch at Newt's side asked him. He was momentarily transfixed by the sight of the Woolworth Building, before he focused on her words.  
"I came to buy a birthday present."

"Couldn't you have done that in London?"  
Newt hesitated. There was a chance this woman could know of his love for magical creatures, but he also had to stay within the expected bounds of omega behaviour at this moment in time. An omega certainly wouldn't be dealing with a thunderbird. He thought quickly, trying to work out what script he should follow.  
"No, there's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins-" That was a safe choice. A child's pet really, something soft and harmless for the omega to play with. He couldn't imagine even They would have had a problem with him wanting a puffskein. He had a puffskein, Maisie, but he had left her at home to look after his brother. She got seasick.

"We shut that breeder down a year ago." She informed him. "We don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York." 

Newt cringed slightly, thinking of the ashwinder eggs in his pocket, the baby graphhorn and occamies in the case. He clutched the handle tighter to his chest, willing to fight anyone who tried to take it from him. He would not let that happen. After a moment he was distracted by the entrance way to MACUSA itself. This place was larger than he could have imagined - garish in the way the Ministry was not. He remembered at school, he'd heard one of the Malfoy sisters make a comment about New Money trying to be noticed. He disliked the phrase but he could see what they meant when he stood here. Then they were in the elevator, and a goblin was waiting for them. Newt opened his mouth to greet him, but was silenced by a glare from the woman beside him. She spoke to the goblin instead.

Newt liked people who acknowledged goblins and house elves, didn't see them as somehow less. Theseus had sat through endless lectures about the importance of not exploiting other beings, and had listened with never ending patience, only to remind Newt at the end that a lot of people didn't even view omegas as human, that he couldn't expect too much. The next moment, Theseus would be listening to Newt and helping him plan another rescue. That was how it always worked, Newt leading the charge and Theseus the voice of reason – well, aside from when Newt had been taken away. That time, it had been Theseus leading the charge to get Newt back.

Newt was brought back to reality as the elevator sunk down into the earth. He became uncomfortably aware of the presence of strong alphas before he saw them. A pack of them crowded around a table, deep in conversation, and Newt stared at the floor, fighting every instinct which screamed at him to run. It was different if he was with his brother, but on his own he was trapped. But if these were the important alphas in MACUSA, then one of them would be Graves, the man he was here to see. Nothing else was important. He had promised Theseus. He looked down at his shoes. Looking up at the alphas could be viewed as a challenge, could provoke them, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He heard a female voice challenge his companion. She tried to answer back, when the other woman spoke more firmly.  
"You are no longer an Auror." Newt blinked slightly, thinking of Theseus back home. His job meant everything to him. It meant everything to all the Aurors that Newt had been introduced to. To lose their job was devastating. He focused on the conversation only as the woman - the one from the portrait in the entrance way - ordered them from the room. If Graves had been among them, he made no attempt to stop their retreat.

The elevator was sinking now, and Newt was trembling. He wanted to go and wash, clean his skin of the smell of that group. It was a disgusting smell, sticking to him. The woman beside him seemed to notice his discomfort, and withdrew her wand, aiming at him. As he flinched back, she spoke.  
"Scourgify." The smell lifted, and Newt felt weak with relief. She flashed him a bright smile, and just for a second he met her eyes. 

They left the elevator together, stepping into the wand permit office.  
"So, you got your wand permit?"

"I sent an application..." Newt mumbled. Graves was meant to have this sorted. He squirmed a little awkwardly, seeing her disbelief. She didn't trust him.  
"And where were you last?"

Newt swallowed.  
"London. With Th-With my brother. Before that, we were in Equatorial Guinea. We were looking into reports of magical creatures, I'm.... I'm helping him. He’s writing a book." To tell the truth, Newt had been researching, and Theseus had portkeyed in with bail and an annoyed expression, but a little bending of the truth in such circumstances was probably allowed. He gazed past the woman.  
"An extermination guide?" She asked, frowning. 

Newt flinched.  
"No. A guide to help people understand why we should protect these creatures, instead of killing them..." If the woman had been an omega, he would have said far more. As it was, he just wanted to get away and find Graves and take Frank home. He’d do what he came here for and then he’d be back to his writing.

A door slammed, and a beta walked in, staring straight at Newt who backed away. The man snorted, and Newt realised he was a familiar kind - a beta who liked having power over others. Especially alphas who were of lower status. Newt felt a feeling of pity towards the woman. She had been surprisingly kind, given everything.  
"Did you just butt in on the investigative team again?" He paused for a second then continued. "Where have you been?"

The woman didn't reply, so he turned to Newt, smirking a little. Newt backed away again, bumping into a stack of books which wobbled precariously.  
"Where'd she pick you up?"  
"Me?" Newt whispered, tongue tied. He looked towards the woman who shook her head, looking at him with pleading eyes. He said nothing, even as the beta man became more aggressive.  
"Were you tracking those Second Sale-" 

The elevator door opened again, and out stepped a man wearing a sharp black coat trimmed with white. His face was familiar, one Newt had seen from photographs for as long as he could remember. Graves. 

The beta bowed slightly, then slipped away, leaving Newt and the other woman alone. Newt could understand his reasoning - Newt had grown up with Theseus, was used to teasing the other man, but to someone unused to it - well, Graves was an imposing sight.  
"Mr. Graves, Sir." The woman had stepped forwards. "This is Mister Scamander, he's interested in claiming asylum but he has some kind of creature in his case and it got out and caused chaos in a No-Maj bank sir."

Graves arched an eyebrow towards Newt, and flashed him a momentary smile of recognition. Newt relaxed a little at that. He could ask Graves to send a message to Theseus, telling him he was alright, and that would be another weight off his chest.  
"Well, let’s see the little guy."

Tina threw the case up onto the table with slightly more force than was warranted - Newt knew the cushioning charms in place were strong, but he still worried about the occamy. They were almost finished hatching, it wasn't good for them to be shaken. Newt opened his mouth to protest as she went for the lid. He wasn't sure how much Graves knew about his case but he certainly didn't want anyone else getting into it. Especially one who disliked creatures as much as she did. None of his creatures would become an exhibit in an extermination guide.

She slammed open the lid, revealing two rows of sweet pastries. The muggle in the bank had mentioned a bakery. The cases- He realised what had happened as Graves smirked.

"Tina..."  
Graves reached in and took a pastry, taking a bite before shaking his head and walking away. Tina turned to stare at Newt, and Newt stared down at his feet.

This was a slight complication.


	4. Chapter 4

The alpha, Tina, was carrying his case. Not that it mattered, because it wasn't the right one and his creatures were lost somewhere in this city, probably terrified. She was yelling at him.  
"I can't believe you didn't Obliviate that man! If there's an inquiry-"

Newt felt his breath speed up at the thought of an enquiry. Theseus had promised that he would be safe here but he was frightened of being sent back There. He didn't know how much influence Graves had - he was powerful enough if Newt alone was in trouble, but he didn't know what would happen now she was involved. He could feel a panic attack threatening, and rubbed at the back of his neck the way Theseus did to calm him. It was a little like a nundu mother carrying her cubs by the scruff of the neck, letting her hold them and helping them go limp and relaxed.

Tina looked at him in concern, then jerked around, and Newt saw a vivid streak of blue in the sky. Billywig.   
"What was that?" Tina asked.  
"Moth." Newt answered quickly, before gazing down at the floor. "Big moth." If the billywigs were out, they alone could cause a lot of trouble, and he wasn't sure how many there were in the current hive. If that was the biggest problem they had, he supposed it would be alright. A few levitating Muggles would be manageable.

He dropped his hand from his neck as they turned to see a group of Muggles standing on the street, yelling at an overworked policeman who had his hands raised in an attempt to calm them. The building in front of them was crumbling, and Newt was fairly sure by their reaction that it hadn't been a few hours previously.

Newt tried to shuffle around the crowd without being noticed, focused solely on getting back to his creatures. People were running away from the building, so they didn't notice Newt slip inside.

The stairs were bent out of shape, and there was a hole in the wall. Something big had got out that way. The Muggle beta from earlier, the man with the cakes, was laying on the floor moaning.   
"Reparo." Newt whispered, starting to fix the building. He got the wall in place as Tina walked in, and hoped that his repair would hold enough for her not to get angrier than she already was. He sat on the bed, grabbing up his case, and slamming the locks shut. His creatures, most of them at least, would still be inside. The big hole could have been any of a number of creatures, although it was probably the Erumpet - she was in season and that made her rather more boisterous than normal.

Tina stared.  
"It was open?"

Newt cringed.  
"Just a smidge?"  
"That niffler thing's on the loose again?"  
"He..." Newt considered. It was clear that the hole in the wall hadn't been made by Niff, but Niff was the kind to escape given half the chance. "Might be?" He didnt want her to yell again.

"Then look for it!" She yelled, and Newt flinched. The beta in the corner gave a groan and Tina ran to him.  
"His neck's bleeding. He's hurt..." She seemed to be checking him over gently, and again Newt was surprised - the woman was an auror, not a mediwitch. He wasn't used to them being particularly gentle.

Holding his case, he decided to run. If he could get to somewhere quiet he could check who had got out, and go from there. He reached the door as Tina screamed. Newt turned back, grabbing Murtle the murtlap by the tail and shoving her into the case where she couldn't cause any more trouble.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing to worry about. A Murtlap. Perfectly harmless." Newt crossed his arms in front of the case protectively. "It's alright."  
"What... what else have you got in there?" She asked, and he saw her hand reach towards her wand. He twisted, using his back to shield the case from any spell she might fire towards him. Theseus had charmed his coat to help protect against hexes, and anyway it was better he was damaged than the case was. If the case got broken then their situation could get a lot worse and his creatures might get hurt.

She didn't strike him with a spell, and when he turned back cautiously she was leaning in to the Muggle man.  
"Easy Mr-"  
"Kowalski. Jacob..." She shook his hand, and Newt was a little surprised at that, given America's laws. He raised his wand to do as she had asked and obliviate him. It was a charm he was practiced in, having had to do it numerous times while saving creatures. Tina glared, almost snarling at him until he stepped back.

"You can't Obliviate him! We need him as a witness-"  
"You just yelled at me the length of New York..." Newt tried to reason, not wanting to provoke her but worried that she was going to be madder if he didn't."

"He's hurt!"  
"He'll be fine. Her bite isn't serious."  
Unfortunately, Newt's words were drained out by the sound of Jacob retching, and Newt shrugged.  
"It'll last forty eight hours at most. I can keep him-" If it was necessary, he could take him down into the case. The thought made his skin crawl, but he hoped that he might be able to do something to help there. He had a number of herbal potions which might stop the reaction.

"Keep him?" She asked and he felt the fury in her voice. It wasn't long ago that men like him would have been banned from owning property. They still couldn't vote in most countries, not until they were safely bonded and under an alpha's care. "We don't keep them. Do you know nothing-"  
"I know a few things." Newt mumbled. "I know there are rather backwards laws about relations with non-magic people in this country, which seem... mildly absurd..." He didn't want to be provoking her, but he did know the laws and saw the flaws in them.

"You're both coming with me." Tina demanded, and Newt looked at the door, wondering if he could make a break for it. He didn't know the city. Apparating was likely to end up with him landing in a wall. He was meant to go to MACUSA. If she took him back there, that was almost his plan. Tina was struggling with Kowalski's weight, so Newt went to help, and she disapparated them.

She had ended up near their eventual destination, but not on top of it, so Newt had to help her with Kowalski across the street. He knew the man's condition was at least partially his fault, but supporting the Beta meant the scent was coating him, and he was panicking, feeling the pressure building in his head from his desperate need to run away. He was trapped with both of them and he should have met with Graves by now. 

Tina said something about men being banned from the building, and Newt tried to make a run for it, but Tina grabbed his arm and pulled him along.  
"Watch your step."

***

"Teenie?" A female voice from inside the apartment called out as the door opened. "You brought men home?" Inside the room, a blond witch was standing in her slip. A beta, who clearly lived here with Tina if the scents were anything to go by. Newt gripped his case's handle tighter and averted his eyes.

"Gentlemen, my sister. Put something on Queenie."  
Newt tried to look around the room for a way out. He just had to get out of here and do a roll call. The beta woman walked over, her eyes lighting up.  
"Oh, Teenie, a No-Maj.... you'd best sit down honey, you haven't eaten all day..." She sounded thrilled, and Newt tensed slightly as she turned to first Tina and then Newt. "And his brother-oh that's terrible, you poor thing..." She frowned at Newt. "What's an Erumpet?"

Newt stared at her, horror rising and fear building. The room seemed to spin in front of his eyes and he took a few gasping breaths.  
"You... you're a Legilimens?" He murmured. Tina hadn't mentioned a Legimens and he was thinking. He had to stop thinking. Had to be quiet before she looked and found out everything. She could take his thoughts and rip them to pieces, find every weakness, just like They had and he couldn't cope and Theseus had promised he would be safe. Theseus. There was a trick Theseus had taught him, to help with legilimency, a basic one but an effective one none the less. It was well known that omegas had no talent for occlumency. Even with the best teacher Theseus could find, Newt's mind remained like an omega's should have been: Open and pliable in mind, body and spirit, that was what he had been told. What an omega should be. He realised in horror he was broadcasting all his weaknesses to this stranger.

The room was spinning more now, and he was aware of hands guiding him to a chair. He tried to push them away but he was dizzy. A glass was held to his lips and he took a sip, recognising it as water, and then he tried to focus, to do as Theseus had instructed. He closed his eyes, and started to scream inside his mind. The same sentence over and over again.  
"My alpha is a close friend of Director Percival Graves. My alpha is a close friend of Director Percival Graves." Just that one thought, over and over, as loud as he could think it. He tried to breathe but he could feel himself getting dizzy, and the room around him was growing darker. He kept concentrating on that thought even as he fell back against the chair, fear overwhelming him completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt opened his eyes after a few moments and focused on breathing slowly. The alpha and beta women - Tina and Queenie - were standing a short distance away, and the muggle beta was crouching in front of him. Seeing Newt's eyes open, he smiled and stuck out a hand.  
"Hey. You gave us quite a fright there. We thought I'd be least scary, so..." He paused, then held out some water. Newt eyed it suspiciously, and there was a whimper from the blond beta. She turned to bury her head in her sister's shoulder.

"You should drink something. Look, I wanna apologise about hitting you earlier."  
Newt felt his heart sink. It was a kind action, he knew that. But the muggle man had hit him with the case when he'd thought he was a beta and hadn't regretted it. It was only now he knew Newt was an omega, _weak_ , that he cared.  
"It's alright." He whispered, but he took the offered water and sipped it. 

"Queenie said she was sorry she frightened you." Jacob told him, and he was frowning a little as he spoke. Newt supposed he was trying to remember the words. "And that reading Brits, especially purebloods, is hard for her. It's the accent." 

Newt blushed a little, trying to keep the same thought rattling around his mind, until Queenie glanced over at him.  
"Honey, please can you stop that? You're only frightening yourself and giving me a headache."  
Ashamed, Newt nodded, and Queenie took a couple of steps closer.  
"I'm going to try and not read your mind. And I gave Teenie some of my perfume to help mask her scent, if that'd be helpful?"  
Newt nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She smiled at him, and took another step closer. 

"I'd really like to hug you honey. It seems to me that you must be scared, all the way out here on your own-" Newt dug his nails into his palms in an attempt to stop himself thinking about the case, about the fact that he wasn't alone. Queenie continued as though she hadn't heard his thoughts. "But I could tell you wanted to see Director Graves with all that yelling. It's a little late to see him tonight, I'm sorry, but you can stay here tonight and Teenie can take you in the morning. Is that alright?"

Newt nodded quickly, careful to stare to the side of her. She had stopped a short distance away, but he was still nervous. He needed to be out finding his creatures and he was thinking again and if They found out his thoughts... He could feel another panic attack building, but Queenie quickly backed away blinking back tears.  
"We're going to have some food now. You need food." She murmured, heading to the kitchen and starting to work. With hers and Tina's eyes off him, he could relax a little. He just had to get out and find his creatures.

Jacob appeared to be focused on the cooking, so he started to make his way over to the door, resting his hand on the doorknob.  
"Mr. Scamander, you prefer pie or strudel?" Queenie called out, and Newt froze, then stepped away from the door, trying to look like he wasn't planning to escape.   
"Um. I really don't have a preference." 

Tina glared at him, and he shrunk back.  
"You said your brother-"  
"I didn't." Newt mumbled. "I said he was my alpha. He is." His thoughts clamoured in his head. Shouldn't answer back. Shouldn't argue. Shouldn't lie.

"You prefer strudel, huh, honey? Strudel it is." Queenie's voice rang out loud and clear, pulling Newt's thoughts from their spiral. Tina was still watching him.  
"Sit down Mr. Scamander, we're not going to poison you." Awkwardly, he walked over to take his seat, trying to not notice the glances Queenie kept shooting towards him, her eyes shining bright with unshed tears. She floated over the plates with a smile but didn't seem to expect him to look up at her. For that he was grateful.

The food itself was delicious. Queenie and Jacob were deep in conversation about cooking, and Newt let the noise wash over him, reaching to his side every few minutes when he heard the case pop open. His creatures were getting hungry. He should have been finishing the rounds by now, and instead he was feeding himself. He never ate before his creatures, not if he could avoid it. Theseus always used to laugh when he turned up late for dinner with straw in his hair, but he liked it that way. He was responsible for them. They came first.

Tina was watching her sister in mild concern.  
"Don't go getting too attached Queenie. He's going to have to be Obliviated. It's nothing personal." 

At that, Jacob fell silent. Newt risked a glance at him, and saw how frightened he looked. As Queenie reached towards Jacob he stood up smartly.

"Miss Goldstein." Tina first, he wouldn't dare address a beta before an alpha. "Miss Goldstein." That was to Queenie, who was fussing at Jacob's side. "I think Mr. Kowalski could do with an early night. And besides, you and I will need to be up early tomorrow morning to find my Niffler so-"  
"What's a Nif-Oh that's adorable!" Queenie squealed. "Please bring it back so I can meet him?"  
"He's a terror." Tina muttered. "You guys can bunk in there." She gestured towards a back room, and Newt nodded quickly, walking there. Jacob followed Newt to the room, and Newt paused. 

"I..." He hesitated, and made his way to the bed nearer the window, so that in an emergency there was an escape route. "If it's all the same to you..." He sat on the edge of his bed and toed off his shoes, then lay down wearing his clothes. "I'd rather sleep like this?" An omega's body was for their alpha alone to see. Even being seen in nightclothes was indecent. Theseus wouldn't mind of course, but Newt could feel his fear crawling under his skin like a flobberworm. He didn't want to make it worse in case he passed out again.

"Whatever you feel good about." Jacob said. "Queenie... she didn't say much. But she said someone had hurt you real bad. I know I'm not... I know I'm not magic. But I'm not going to let you get hurt again."  
"I don't need protecting because I am an omega." Newt murmured, laying down in bed and wrapping a quilt around himself, staring at the wall and trying to focus on his breathing. Theseus knew he was in New York. It would be alright. He would meet Graves tomorrow and get his creatures and all would be well.

"I know you don't." Jacob said. "But you're my friend."

Newt nodded, a little stiff, then the door opened and Newt closed his eyes. Tina walked in.  
"I thought you might like a hot drink? There's marshmallows..." Newt heard her hand over Jacob's mug, then place his own on the bedside table.  
"The toilet's down the hall on the right." She snapped, and Newt cringed. He hadn't meant to lie. Letting people think what they wanted about Theseus had never hurt him before, always been a shield, but now he was frightened of what he had done.

"Thanks." Jacob murmured as she walked out of the room.

Newt waited until the door closed, then jumped from his bed and headed to his case. The creatures had waited long enough for their meal, and he would be able to help with Jacob's injury. He climbed down, resting his head on the wood of the ladder for a moment and breathing slowly. Jacob had said he was his friend. No one would be able to hurt him in the case, he knew that, knew his creatures were on his side. Cautiously, he reached up and tried to wave Jacob over.   
"Come on."

After a moment, footsteps approached, and then Jacob fell in, missing the ladder entirely. Newt turned away to hide a smirk, searching through his bottles for the potion he was looking for.  
"Sit down." He instructed, feeling safer now that he was home. He walked closer, turning Jacob's head so he could examine the bite.  
"That's definitely the Murtlap. Normally betas don't have a reaction, but because you're a muggle you must have a different physiology..." Relieved, he returned to the workstation, mixing together a poultice which he applied to Jacob's neck. "Stay still. That should stop the sweating, and these-" He handed over two pills, one red and the other green. "Should sort the twitch." 

Newt considered as he removed his coat and relaxed a little, starting to hack up a carcass for the graphorns. He had a lot to do, and he was running late. He threw the meat into a bucket and passed it to Jacob.   
"Take that." 

He picked up his own tablets, swallowing them quickly.  
"What are those?"  
"Suppressants." Newt said, before blushing. He knew omegas shouldn't take them, but in his line of work heats were an inconvenience at best and fatal at worst. "I made them. So many of the traditional ones contain parts of creatures - there's one that uses bowtruckle fingers of all things..." he reached to pat Pickett, who was sat on his shoulder. "But I found a formulation that no creature has to suffer to create."

His own medicine taken, he started to wonder if any of the creatures were behind on their own. One of the mooncalves had an infected foot he would need to check, the erumpet was in season – and probably missing, he reminded himself. Rose needed milking again, so he pulled her cocoon from where it was resting against his arm, and carefully he squeezed her until her venom started to drip into the glass vial.  
"Come on Rosie..." He murmured.  
"What've you got there?" Jacob asked from his seat, seemingly intrigued. Newt's face lit up.

"She's called the "Swooping Evil", not the friendliest of names, but quite agile. I've been studying her, I think her venom could be useful to remove bad memories." He threw her out towards Jacob, and Jacob jumped back as Rosie hurried into Newt's hand. He rubbed the cocoon with his thumb and smiled.  
"Probably shouldn't let her loose in here though-" He walked over to the door, resting his hand on the handle. He glanced back at Jacob and smiled again. Friends, Jacob had said. It had been a long time since Newt had a human friend.  
"Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through into the main body of the case was always a relief to Newt. This was his habitat, where he was most comfortable; among creatures who did not have expectations, who didn’t care whether he was an omega or an alpha, as long as he provided them with food and care. They paid him back with so much kindness that he found himself blinking back tears just thinking of it. He heard Jacob’s gasp, and smiled to himself. This place was incredible, and if he was going to have a friend, he was glad he could share it with them.

Frank needed feeding first of all, he was still jumpy and the wound on his leg was still sore. As they approached, Frank began to flap his wings, thunder and lightning filling the air, and Newt reminded himself that Frank did not like strangers. It would be easier when he was back in the wild.  
“Come on… come on, down you come…” He coaxed Frank from the sky, and held out a handful of grubs, checking his leg as he fed. “Oh thank Paracelus, if you’d got out that could have been quite catastrophic…” He turned to Jacob. “He’s the real reason I came to America. To bring Frank home.” He continued to speak to Frank, promising he would return him to where he belonged, that he would be free again. 

In response Frank leaned in to nuzzle him and Newt threw his arms around his head, cuddling him for a moment before throwing the remaining grubs high into the air. Frank chased them, sunlight shining across the case at his joy. Smiling brightly, Newt turned to Jacob.  
“I’m going to make sure that he’s free. He’s never going to be happy in a cage, even with me, but to start with he was hurt and getting permission to come here wasn’t easy… he’s been remarkably patient. But soon he’ll be where he deserves.”

Jacob nodded in response, still looking at Frank in silent awe. Newt chuckled and then let out a roar, grabbing the meet and going to feed the graphorn herd. They seemed a little worried by their delayed feed, checking Newt over, and Newt let them do it, stroking them in turn.  
“These are the last breeding pair in existence-“ Newt explained, his eyes lighting up as Jacob reached down to pat one of the young. Jacob liked the creatures, and wasn’t hurting them, and that was enough to put Newt more at ease. This was his sanctuary, but for a friend, he was willing to share.  
“You rescue these creatures?” Jacob asked, looking around the case. 

Newt smiled a little, relieved that Jacob at least understood, didn’t think he wanted to hurt them.  
“That’s right. Rescue, nurture and protect them, and try to educate my fellow wizards…” His voice trailed off for a moment, nervous in case the mention of nurturing led to comments about his status, but none came and he managed another smile. “I’m working on a book all about them.” With that, he hurried off to check on the bowtruckles. 

Pickett refused to leave his hand, clutching on with his long thin fingers.  
“He has some attachment issues. Come on Pickett. Pickett, no, they’re not going to bully you…” He attempted to persuade the creature onto the branches, before sighing and placing him on his shoulder.  
“This is exactly why they accuse me of favouritism…”

Newt carried on looking. The baby occamy were all settled comfortably, but Dougal was noticeably missing from the nest above them. That was a concern. Dougal was a remarkably empathetic and sensible creature, so his being absent implied a serious problem. Newt cringed slightly. He had promised Theseus he was going to try not to cause an international incident this time. He took a few moments to care for the occamy, introducing Jacob to the hatchling he had helped and explaining why they were so rare.

“Don’t pet them. They learn to defend themselves early. Their shells are made of silver so they’re incredibly valuable, and they’re prized for making… making jewellery for omegas. Their nests tend to get ransacked by hunters.” Newt tried not to think too much about the darker side of his work. Even Theseus didn’t respond to the creatures with the wide-eyed wonder that Jacob was showing.

“Mr. Scamander?”  
“Call me Newt.” Newt murmured. That was what friends did, called each other by their first names, he was certain of that.  
“Newt… I don’t think I’m dreaming.”  
“What gave it away?” Newt smiled at him, meeting his eyes for a few seconds.  
“I ain’t got the brains to make this up.”

Feeling pride sweep through him, Newt fetched a bucket of pellets. “Could you throw some of those to the mooncalves over there, and check the little one’s ankle is better.”  
“Sure!” Jacob took the bucket and wandered off, and Newt went to deal with the more tricky creatures. He didn’t want to risk Jacob getting hurt by the nundu – she wouldn’t mean any harm, but she was a potential danger, and he was certain that friends wouldn’t let friends get eaten.

He discovered that the erumpet was absent, as was Niff. Everyone else at least was where they should have been, and Marmite was particularly cuddly as he gave her her bottle. He kept glancing over at Jacob, but he seemed confident enough with the mooncalves, as enchanted by them as Newt himself was.

Newt focused for a moment on untangling himself from Marmite’s tentacles and when he looked up, he saw that Jacob had disappeared, and the door to the Siberian climate was open. Newt sprinted across the case, seeing Jacob reaching out towards the obscurus.  
“Step back.” Newt said firmly.  
“What’s the matter with this?” Jacob asked, but he at least took a step away.  
“I said step away.”  
“What the hell is this thing?”  
“It’s an Obscurus.” Newt muttered, thinking of the little girl he had found and failed to save. She had presented far too young, an omega with powerful magic within her and the knowledge that such abilities were wicked. He had not been able to save her. She had been overwhelmed and destroyed by the people around her, and he had been powerless.

“I need to get going. I have to find everyone who’s escaped before they get hurt.”  
“Before _they_ could get hurt?”

Newt felt anger bubble inside of him, tinged with terror of what could have happened to his creatures – an erumpet loose in New York was likely to be killed rather than helped, Dougal could be caged again, his fur hacked off the way it had been when Newt had found him, and Niff would either be killed or used for burglaries.  
“Mr Kowalski. They are currently in alien territory, surrounded by millions of the most vicious creatures on the planet. Humans.” This was urgent. He had to get them back. He hurried back to the door of the case, Jacob lingering behind.

“Come on.”  
“Don’t you think… I mean the girls took us in, made us cocoa-“  
Newt stared at him in disbelief.  
“You do realise when they see you’re healthy, they’ll obliviate you in a heartbeat.”  
“What’s that mean?”  
“You’ll wake up and all memory of magic is gone.”  
Jacob looked around the case, and bowed his head, following Newt back up.   
“I’ll help you.”

Newt licked his lips and looked at him, focusing behind his head at the wall there.  
“Thank you.” It wasn’t easy, but he knew he needed Jacob’s help, and Jacob had been kind to the creatures. There was nothing he had said which implied he thought Newt was incapable, and that calmed him slightly. He hurried out into the bedroom, helping Jacob up, and guiding him out of the apartment in silence.

They walked along the streets to the diamond district, and Newt kept glancing around for any sign of Niff. He walked close to Jacob, allowing the beta to mask his presence, and reminding himself that he passed as a beta to any muggle that saw them. He kept his head down and hurried along, hoping he wouldn’t draw too much attention.  
“People like you, don’t they Mr Kowalski?” That much was clear, from his interaction with the creatures as well as with Queenie.  
“Oh. Well, I’m – I’m sure people like you too?”  
“No, not really.” Newt shrugged slightly. “I annoy people.” He didn’t mind that really, it was better than drawing too much attention. No one had cared when They took him, and that had been hard. But no one had bothered questioning it when Theseus had taken him home, and that was a relief. On balance, he’d rather have no friends than be the centre of attention. But he did like having Jacob nearby. He let the man talk on, and contributed what he could until he was distracted by a trail of diamonds, leading to Niff doing a not-overly-convincing impression of a jewellery stand.

The next few minutes were a blur, but the end result was that no one was shot and Niff was back into the case. Newt focused on the no one being shot situation as he hurried towards the zoo. The erumpet had somehow released wild animals, and he was definitely going to get sent back to Britain now. His brother would have to come and get him, and there would be a huge incident. But Theseus would make sure he wouldn’t get sent back There. For now, the priority was getting his creatures to safety.

He didn’t want Jacob hurt either, so he gave him some protective clothing before they faced the erumpet. Jacob stared at her in horror.  
“She’s in season.” Newt explained softly. “She needs to mate.”  
“She an omega?” Jacob asked softly, and Newt shook his head.  
“Their sexuality works differently to ours, now…” He pulled the erumpet musk from his pocket and used it to scent his wrists, heading towards the erumpet and beginning the familiar mating ritual dance complete with cries. She seemed entranced, until there was a slight issue with the musk.

After a rather rushed piece of improvisation, Newt had managed to get her back in the case, and got Jacob to remove the musk-soaked breastplate. No one was harmed, although a baboon had been slightly startled. Panting, he smiled at Jacob.  
“Good show Mr. Kowalski!”  
Jacob offered him his hand, and after a moment Newt shook it.  
“Call me Jacob.” 

Newt smiled broadly.   
“Two down, one to go… in you hop?” He gestured towards the case. “I want to make sure she’s comfortable before we carry on.”

Once Jacob was inside, Newt clambered after him and went to check on the erumpet.   
“She’s fine now, you did really well.” Newt said brightly. “She’s such a good girl, aren’t you?” He praised her, reaching out to stroke her side.

The sound of the case lid shutting echoed through the air with painful finality, and Newt flinched. Jacob turned to him and frowned.  
“What’s happened?”

“Someone’s trapped us.” Newt whispered, bile rising in his throat. This wasn’t time for another panic attack. It would be alright. He would be okay… Jacob walked closer, resting a hand on his shoulder, and Newt didn’t immediately shove him away, allowing the touch to ground him.

“Can’t you do that thing where we jump?” Jacob asked. Newt frowned for a moment, trying to work out what he meant.  
“No. You can’t apparate or use portkeys into or out of the case. It’s to keep the creatures safe…” Newt fumbled through his explanation. “We just have to see where they take us.”

For a few minutes, there was nothing but the sounds of the case. Normally they were noises Newt found soothing, but right now he was too terrified of what would happen next. Jacob stood nearby, frowning, but there was nothing he could do to help. Newt tried to focus on his breathing.

He was fighting back tears by the time a knock sounded on the lid of the case, and he walked to the bottom of the stairs feeling sick. Slowly he started to clamber up.  
“I can go first?” Jacob offered, but Newt shook his head. He didn’t know what they would be facing, he couldn’t send Jacob out unprepared. Reluctantly, he pushed open the lid of the case, and was immediately hit by the scents of dozens of alphas. Fighting the urge to gag, he gripped the top rung of the ladder and fought his terror to complete the climb from the case. 

After a few breaths he managed to clamber out, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around his chest as his heart raced.


	7. Chapter 7

"Scamander?" A familiar voice called out, and Newt raised a glance to where the British Envoy was sat. He swallowed, looking away again.  
"Oh. Hello Minister..." He mumbled, fumbling to close the case once Jacob was out. He flicked the case over to its muggle setting, knowing that he wasn't able to do more to keep his creatures safe. He stumbled to his feet, gazing down at the floor. The Pentagram Room, judging by the pattern on the floor. Heart of MACUSA. He didn't want to be here.  
"Theseus Scamander?" Rumbled another voice. "The war hero?"

"No, his omega." The British envoy called back at the same time as the French envoy said "His little brother." A ripple of laughter passed through the assembled crowd, and Newt wrapped his arms tighter to himself.  
"I know the English care a lot about their blood purity, but that's ridiculous." Someone muttered. Newt flinched, feeling the back of his neck burn with shame. He felt sick, risking a glance up to where he knew Graves would be sat, at Picquery's right hand side, the same seat Theseus occupied in important meetings back home. When he had consulted for the ministry, he had sat in a chair in front of Theseus - Theseus refused to have Newt sit on the floor. Graves sat alone, matching what Newt expected. Theseus had told Newt Graves had never found himself a partner.

Graves was smiling a little to himself, and that helped take the edge off Newt's terror. Newt was where he was meant to be, meeting with Graves. The - a glance around the room confirmed his concerns - International Confederation of Wizards hadn't been part of the plan, but part of travelling was being able to be flexible and adapt to what was happening around him. Newt tried to breathe slowly, and lift his gaze from the floor.

There was a body floating in the middle of the room, the man from the posters, his face distorted in a way that Newt remembered only too clearly. The girl in Sudan he couldn't save. The one time he thought that Theseus was wrong about him, that They had been right.  
"That was an obscurus..." Newt mumbled, and the tension in the room increased. Newt realised at that moment that he needed to get out. He tried to apparate, but the shields were in place. He kept trying anyway, eyes closed in concentration. He couldn't stay here. He was panicking.

Picquery stepped forwards.  
"Impound that case! Arrest them!" Newt saw his case snatched from beside him, summoned across the room to Graves' side.   
"Give that back!" Newt screamed, trying to point his wand towards Graves, to get his case. His attention focused only on that, until something slammed him to his knees and Graves summoned and caught his wand with a smirk.

Newt's heart raced as he watched Graves stand with the case.  
"Don't hurt those creatures, you don't understand! Nothing there is dangerous! Please don't hurt my creatures." Someone had grabbed him, and he was being dragged away, fighting and screaming as loudly as he could. He knew he was going to be in so much trouble, that he was humiliating Theseus by being so undisciplined but that case was his sanctuary and the creatures were his family. He couldn’t give them up without a fight. He kept shouting for it in a desperate attempt to be heard.

Eventually, his voice became hoarse, and he looked around in a daze, despair sweeping through him. His exhaustion was overwhelming him completely. He rubbed at the back of his neck in an attempt to keep himself calm, to stop himself from being scared, but it wasn't working. 

There was yelling and laughter from some of the other cells. Newt didn't have the energy to focus on their words. It would be nothing he hadn't heard before, nothing that hadn’t echoed after him at the halls of Hogwarts. He was lost in a spiral of his own thoughts. That he should never have come here, that They were right. If he had behaved - if he had done what he was meant to, if he had been a good omega, his creatures would be safe. Now they were taken by people who didn't know how to care for them, who would be cruel and would use them. His creatures would be frightened. He had failed them.

"I'm so sorry about your creatures, Mr. Scamander. I truly am." Tina said softly, but there was nothing Newt could say in response. He was to blame for all of this. His dreams of writing a book, of saving creatures' lives, those were only dreams. He had brought shame to the family, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would survive. If they thought his creatures were responsible for the attack, then he was already dead or worse. All he could do now was to try and help the creatures, and possibly to save Jacob. Jacob was his friend.

"What's happening?" Jacob asked softly, walking to crouch in front of him. "Are we going to be ... are they going to kill us?"   
Newt looked up, managing eye contact for a few seconds. Jacob was afraid, and he was looking to Newt for help. 

Newt swallowed, licking his lips.  
"No. Not you. They might take your memories, but-"  
"They won't kill you either." Tina said softly, crouching down beside him. "You'll probably get extradited back to Britain. And I wasn't involved. None of us will be killed."

Newt snorted and ducked his head.  
"I'm not going to get sent back." He whispered.

"I thought you weren't seeking asylum?" Tina asked gently. "Queenie said your brother was protecting you, not-" Her voice trailed off, and Newt shook his head.  
"Not my brother." He whispered. "Theseus is... Theseus kept me safe."  
"Then who? You wouldn't be handed over to someone who wasn't trusted with omegas..." Tina said, and Newt could hear the sincerity of her words. She believed that he would be helped.

"And if they don't trust Theseus?"  
"You'd be given to the CIO... The Department of Omega Care's the British one right? They'll take care of you."  
Defeated, Newt slumped to the floor and shook his head. He knew too much about their care.  
"Like I said. I'm not going back." Incident or not, Theseus's promise held. Graves would execute him before he gave him back to Them.

***

The night seemed to stretch on for an eternity as Newt worried about his creatures, barely hearing what was going on around him. A couple of times he heard Tina snarl, feral, and flinched back from her, but Jacob was on his other side. Eventually, he gave in and leaned against Jacob, allowing him to rub the back of his neck and help Newt stay calm. It was a comfort Newt didn't deserve, but with his own execution imminent he allowed himself that little luxury.

When the guards came to drag him and Tina away, he didn't fight them. He just hung limply in their grasp. When he was pushed into a chair he sat, glancing up only to see that Graves was sat opposite him, a serious expression on his face. There was a small part of him that still hoped that everything would be alright.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble Mr. Scamander." Graves began, and Newt felt his face heat up with a blush - that was true. He had been too much trouble, he should have been more careful. He squirmed in his seat. "Your brother did warn me you'd be quite a handful, but I had rather hoped you weren't going to cause an international incident on quite this scale."

Newt swallowed, forcing himself to look into Graves’ eyes despite his fear.  
"Theseus knows where I am?"  
"Of course." Graves frowned. "He sent you here, didn't he?"

Newt nodded.   
"And you let a pack of dangerous creatures loose by accident?"  
Newt frowned and nodded.  
"If I had known quite how careless you were, I would have told him to get you to leave the case at home."

"The case-" Newt paused, then glanced back at the guards by the door. He didn't know if Theseus had mentioned the real purpose of Newt's visit in his letter. "I don't travel without it." He finished more weakly.  
"And why did you travel here?"  
"Appaloosa Puffskein." Newt mumbled.

"This trip was your brother's suggestion was it not?"  
"I'd been talking about... I'd wanted to come for a long time."  
"But your brother, my lifelong friend, signed the visas and helped buy the tickets... yet you still didn't work it out?"

"Work what out?" Newt asked, gaze still fixed on his case.  
"Why Theseus sent you here. It wasn't on some foolish errand for that silly little book. You know what Theseus does for the Ministry?"   
Newt nodded.  
"And you know that he and I have been friends for a long time?” Another nod. “He worries about me, more than he should, but then he always was a worrier. So he sent you."

"I don't... I don't understand." Newt whispered, and behind him he heard Tina gasp. Graves waited a few seconds, then stood, looming over Newt.  
"He sent you to me. As a gift."

Fear spiked through Newt's body, and he tried to get up, only for Graves to push him back down with a burst of magic. Graves chuckled slightly.  
"You really didn't know? You've been too difficult for him. How many countries has he rescued you from now? Four?"  
"Five." Newt muttered.  
"Five. And you do so little for him... he's always said I needed to relax. You were meant to come here, and it all would have been very civil. I was going to let you keep your creatures. Instead, you cause chaos on the streets of New York-"

Newt could barely hear what Graves was saying. Theseus wouldn't have sent him away like that, he was sure of it, but there was a logic to what Graves had said. Theseus had been so insistent he went to Graves on arrival to America.

The obscurus came into view, floating around it's bubble, and Newt realised in horror that Graves had been into his case. His sanctuary, and this man had gone through deep into its heart.  
"It wasn't her." He tried to argue in a desperate attempt to save her. His world was falling apart around him, and protecting his creatures was all he could do. "She couldn't survive out of her bubble, she couldn't hurt anyone." He was terrified for his creatures even more than he was for himself.

"You fool nobody Newt. You brought this here with the intent of causing chaos. You wanted to reveal us. In any normal situation you would be executed." Newt sank against his chair, relief flooding through him until he realised Graves was still speaking. "But it is clear from your file that you are damaged. An omega who has been poorly handled, not fully bonded at your age and spoiled by your brother, it's no wonder that you were acting up. That's why you were institutionalised as a child, was it not?"

Nearly frozen with fear, Newt nodded. Satisfied, Graves continued.  
"I believe some time in an institution would be good for you..." His voice trailed off, or Newt's blood beat too loudly in his ears, he couldn't be sure. What he noticed though was Graves leaning in closer, reaching out to brush his hand against Newt's own.  
"Unless..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you all for the absolutely amazing response! Your comments are a delight)


	8. Chapter 8

Newt was certain that his heart would be beating loudly enough for Graves to hear it, fear rolling off him in waves and drenching the room with the scent of terror. He wanted to scream, to argue that Theseus loved him, wouldn't send him away. Frustrating or not, Newt knew his brother loved him, had sacrificed a lot to keep him safe. He wouldn't have done this. Newt tried to cling to that idea, the idea he hadn’t been set up by this entire trip. But what Theseus had intended was beside the point now. 

"Unless?" He echoed, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. He was frightened he already knew where this was going, but he couldn't voice those fears, silently hoping he was wrong.  
"Like I said, you were sent here to be a gift. Your brother is not a suitable guardian for you, yesterday's little outburst made that clear." Graves got up from the chair and walked around Newt, pausing to dip his hand into Newt's pocket, pulling out the visa Theseus had signed. Newt swallowed and looked at the floor. Graves snorted, and the paper caught fire, turning to ash in Graves' hand. The ash flickered down onto Newt's lap and Graves brushed it away, his magic a firm weight holding Newt in place. "His guardianship is revoked."

Newt tried to stay silent, to hold back the whimper that threatened to escape. Judging by the look on Graves' face, he hadn't succeeded.   
"Given that, the options are to give you to the care of the state, and have them help you to understand how you should be, or..." His voice trailed off for a moment, and Newt swallowed again before managing to whisper one word.  
"Or?"

"Or we find you a new alpha, one who can bond you and control you properly. It isn't an ideal situation Newt. But given your record, those are the options you have."  
"And execution?"  
"We're a civilised country Mister Scamander. We don't execute damaged omegas who could not be expected to know any better. The laws of this country preserve your life. So what will it be?"

Newt stared at the ash of his visa. The document that had been more precious to him than his wand, his link to his brother and the promise he could travel and explore. The one piece of evidence that would save him from going back to them, that would allow him to pursue his dreams. That was gone now and he blinked back tears. He wouldn't cry.  
"An alpha." He paused feeling the wait of expectation on him, and made himself grit out two more words. "Please sir."

Graves smirked, but walked back to the other side of the desk.   
"As you wish. I will ensure you are placed with a suitable alpha. Until one is located, you will be taken into my care. I will need to know any suppressants that you are on so that we can work out how to wean you off of them."  
"I need-" Newt tried to argue, then fell silent at Graves' glare, ducking his head and wrapping his arms around himself. Good omegas didn’t rely on suppressants, he knew that. He had just hoped that he was an exception. Graves was showing him now how much he wasn’t.

"You can't do that." Tina spat, and Graves looked up, seeming almost surprised that Tina was still there.  
"Miss Goldstein. You aided and abetted this damaged omega. You guided him into committing treason, and unlike for him there are no circumstances which can excuse your behaviour. Your sentence is death."

A guard stepped forwards from the back of the room, and her wand pressed against the back of Tina's neck.  
"Do it immediately." Graves ordered.

Newt looked up at him, forcing eye contact no matter how much he wanted to look away.  
"Please."  
"It's a bit late to change your mind. She was a bad influence on you." Graves said, his voice firm but patient, like reasoning with a difficult child. Newt paused, then ducked his gaze to the floor.  
"It's not her fault-"  
"She encouraged you. She knew you were here, that you should have been brought to me immediately, and she did nothing. She is as responsible for those deaths as you are."

Newt shivered. Part of travelling was flexibility, bending plans to meet objectives even if nothing was going to plan. He tried to think clearly, even as Graves stood, towering above him.  
"I want to see." He whispered. 

"You what?"  
"I want to see her execution." He whispered. "If she corrupted me the way you said... I should see it. That's the law, isn’t it - omegas have a right to see their attackers punished." His voice trembled, but he made himself speak, gasping by the end of it with the effort it had required. "Please sir."

Graves paused, lips pressed together. He turned to the executioner.  
"One moment."  
He pulled something from the drawer and pocketed it before walking around the table to stand in front of Newt. He reached out to rest his hand over the site on his neck where the bonding mark would go. He rubbed the area with his thumb firmly, as Newt cringed away. Then he crouched so that his eyes were level with Newt's.   
"You recognise this?" He asked, pulling a small silver bracelet from his pocket.

Newt examined it, seeing the dappling effect on the silver, the way it seemed to glitter in the light.  
"Occamy shell."  
"Clever boy." Graves murmured. "Now, this particular bracelet has been enchanted by me. The wearer can't remove it, can't cut it away. It allows me to see at any point where they are. And my favourite part of it? It serves as a portkey, partnered with my collar pins. So I can call the wearer to my side instantly. Now, I have far better things to do than watch an execution. But if you want to see it, hold out your hand."  
“Don’t…” Tina protested, but Graves merely glanced towards her and brought a finger to his lips, then returned to Newt.

Newt lifted his left hand slowly, fighting the sickness that shuddered inside of him. The bracelet could have been a loving gift, if given to someone willing, but to him all it was was a shackle. Newt flinched slightly as a tap of Graves' wand fastened the bracelet to his wrist, shrinking it so it would not come off.  
"There you go. Now, what do you say?"  
"Thank you sir." Newt whispered. He had at least learned the answer to that question.

"Good boy." Graves ran his fingers through Newt's hair, and Newt tried not to shudder. "Now, you go with Bernadette here, she'll look after you. Bring him back when it's done."

Newt was handed over to one of the guards, scarcely able to comprehend what was happening. Tina was sobbing, and she looked at him for a moment.  
"Why?" Was the only word she asked, and Newt had no answer for her. There was an idea, but it was a stupid one, and he wasn't confident enough in it working to even give her hope. He stared at the bracelet. Unless Graves himself chose to lift the charm, that would stay on his wrist until he died. A permanent sign of what he was, and who he belonged to. If the visa had meant freedom, this was its opposite. Newt stumbled slightly, but Bernadette hurried him along.

He stood by the door, watching in horror as they took Tina's memories and used them to calm her so she would be docile in death. There had been times in the past when he had had to kill creatures to end their suffering, but this was something else. It sickened him. He felt the tiny weight of Pickett moving across his arm, to his wrists. It didn't take long for the chains to drop away, and the next few moments passed in a blur.

Theseus had never been able to teach him occlumency, but he had made sure Newt knew how to protect himself in a fight. Newt had complained sometimes about those lessons. He would never complain again if he survived this, he promised himself, as Rosie swept out of his sleeve at the same time as he punched the woman guarding him.

"Jump." He told Tina, whistling and clicking to Rosie to get her to get close enough for Tina to jump.  
"Are you crazy?" Tina screamed, trying to back away from the bubbling liquid.   
At that moment, Newt didn't see an alpha. He saw a terrified creature who didn't know how to escape the trap she was caught in. He gazed into her eyes.  
"I'll catch you. I've got you Tina. Go!" She jumped.

He caught her, and smiled before looking to the side once more.  
"Let's get you out of here before he realises." Tina said after a moment. "Thank you."  
"Yeah." Newt scooped Pickett back into his pocket. "Come on."   
Together they ran through the pillared corridor which led to the execution chamber, Rosie swooping in to block any attacks.   
"Leave his brains!" He shouted when Rosie seemed to take a little too much interest in one of the aurors who was attacking them. With Tina beside him, he ran onwards until he almost collided with Queenie. He saw his case, and almost fell to the floor with relief. 

She placed it down and he hurried to open it.  
"We should get in." 

He dropped down first, Pickett squeaking from his pocket. He was followed by Jacob, and then by Tina. The three of them stood awkwardly in the cabin for a moment, Newt reluctant to head any further in now that he knew Graves had been here.

Pickett chittered at him, and Newt placed him on his wrist, letting him examine his bracelet.   
"It sure gave me a fright when you got taken away." Jacob murmured. "What happened?"  
Tina shook her head, holding Jacob back to give Newt a little space. Pickett was examining the bracelet, and struggling as there was no fastening, only a band around the wrist too tight to remove. In irritation, Pickett tried to bite the metal before looking up at him and shrugging.  
"Good try Pickett." Newt tried to force a smile, praising him as he deserved. "It really isn't your fault, you did brilliantly earlier." He turned to Tina and shrugged. "The second I step out of the case he can take me back."   
"What do you want to do?"  
Newt hesitated, staring at the bracelet in disgust.  
"How are your severing charms?"  
“He said it was protected.”  
“I didn’t mean for the bracelet.” Newt muttered.  
Tina looked between his face and bracelet for a second, and then glared and crossed her arms.  
"You shouldn't joke about that."

Newt shrugged a little.  
"I'm going to go see how everyone is." He walked off into his case to check for any damage Graves had done, attention drawn time and again to the innocuous band around his wrist. 

Once he reached the mooncalves field, he sat down among them and allowed himself to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt allowed himself to be weak for a few short minutes, staring in horror at the silver band which imprisoned his wrist. He was sickened by the sight of it, by the knowledge that it would be there every time he looked for the remainder of his life. Unless he could persuade Graves to be merciful, and after his earlier actions he couldn't see mercy being likely. He wondered if he should have just given in. But doing so would have led to Tina's death. He forced himself up, onto his feet, and wandered around the case. Dougal was still missing, but the others were home. He was careful not to approach too closely to the occamy. Not with his new ornament.

He made his way back to where Tina and Jacob were waiting, whispering to each other. He managed to flash a brief smile at them.  
"We have to get you out of the country." Tina said firmly. "Once you are away from here we can see about getting you more protection."  
"I don't have a visa." Newt muttered, thinking of the ash on the floor of Graves' office. He walked back to his shed, picking up his notebook and handing it to Tina.

"Take this. It's got everything I've gathered. You can use it to look after everyone, just until you are able to get the case to Theseus-"  
"Newt, we aren't handing you over."  
"Please." Newt whispered. "I need to know that they will be safe."

Tina was silent, but Jacob stepped forwards, reaching out to rest his hand on Newt's arm.  
"I promise you, I'm going to look after those creatures of yours."  
"Thank you." Newt whispered, fighting back tears. He knew that his creatures would be safe, and that was more soothing than he could explain. Whatever lay ahead of him, at least his creatures would be taken care of.

He reached to twist the bracelet around his wrist, staring at how the dappled silver sparkled in the light.  
"Tina?" He didn't meet her gaze. These words would be hard enough without forcing himself to look at her.  
"Yes Newt?"  
"I... I should get out of the case. He'll know by now you've escaped."  
"You leave, he'll call you back." Tina protested, and Newt shrugged a little.  
"I'm counting on it. If his attention is focused on me, you will be able to get to safety."

"He'll kill you." Tina whispered, and Newt choked down a bitter laugh.  
"That's the one thing he won't do." He murmured. "I'm still damaged, remember. He won't kill me."

"It's not..." Tina began, then sighed, pausing for a moment before she continued. "The Director isn't- That's not like him."  
"He seemed fairly confident he could revoke Theseus's guardianship."  
"Not without permission from Picquery, and only in exceptional circumstances. Most foreign omegas would be helped home, given to local officers to handle their cases. The only time he's allowed to revoke guardianship of a foreign omega is if they've claimed asylum. If they want it done. He's always... he's always said it's important that there's choice in those things. He helped set up the asylum system, said it mattered. And how he spoke to you-"  
"He's not the first to speak to me like that. I'd say he won't be the last, but..." Newt knew that when Graves got his hands on him, he wouldn't be seeing much more of the world. His days of adventure were behind him. For now he had his case, and then he had Graves, and that was it. The thought made his skin crawl.

"He never spoke to omegas like that before." Tina said gently. "He always listened, even if they were frightened. He might be a little more patient than with an alpha, but he wouldn't... he never spoke to them like they were children."

Newt nodded, then sighed. He knew she believed what she was saying, but it changed nothing.  
"If he gets me... can you tell Theseus I'm sorry? That he was always... that he was always good to me. That he’s my favourite brother. And that Frank should go home."  
"I will." Tina whispered, and now she was looking away, blinking back tears, Jacob standing in silence nearby.

A knock on the lid of the case made Newt jump, as he pictured Graves standing there smirking, thought back to the last knock that had sounded. Tina looked up cautiously, and then called out.  
"Come in?"

The lid creaked open, and an occamy hatchling appeared, floating in the air. Slowly, it descended the ladder as Newt watched open-mouthed, realising that he must have miscounted.  
"Dougal?"  
A chitter came from beside the occamy, and the ape faded into visibility before hurrying away, still carrying the hatchling.

"I found him waiting in my room Teenie." Queenie explained as she descended the ladder, embracing her sister and then Jacob in turn. 

Newt nodded.  
"I'd best go and feed everyone. They're getting hungry."  
"You need help?" Jacob offered, and Newt relaxed a little at that.  
"Can you feed the occamy? They need a cricket each."

"Of course." Jacob started to count out the crickets, as Queenie approached.  
"Thank you for saving Teenie. It's awful what he did to you honey-" She started, staring at the bracelet. "But why do you think you can't go near the occamy?" 

Newt was sure she knew, but appreciated her making him say rather than just reading it from him.  
"Because occamy are choranaptyxic. But their shells are only able to change size before they hatch. To make a bracelet that can shrink to the wearer's wrist, the slice must have been cut through the egg while it still... while there was still a hatchling in it. The hatchling could not have survived."

Tina stared at him in horror, and Queenie nodded before drawing out her wand. She waved it through the air, and a peacock blue ribbon hovered into existence. Carefully, she wrapped it over the bracelet.  
"I'm sorry. We can't take it off, but you shouldn't have to see it."  
"Thank you." Newt mumbled, leaning against her for a moment. 

Tina cleared her throat.  
"Go and feed your creatures, we'll plan."

***

Newt took his time completing his rounds, telling each creature in turn how wonderful they were. If this was the last time he saw them, then he wanted them to know he cared for them. When it was finished, he made his way back to Tina.  
"Could you hold out your hand?"  
She did so, and he dropped Rosie's cocoon into her hand.  
"She likes you. Thank you. For everything. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you."

"I'm glad. I’m just sorry I got you into this mess." Tina answered, stroking her thumb gently over Rosie's cocoon. "We've had an idea."  
"Oh?"  
"We will go to the Blind Pig. The goblin who runs it, Gnarlak - if anyone can forge a visa well enough to get you back home, it'll be him."  
"You want me to stay in the case?" Newt suggested, but Queenie shook her head.  
"We'll need you there. You know what will convince the British officials. Tina will take the case, with you beside her, and Jacob and I will remain in here. Any problems, you climb straight back in."

Newt nodded slowly.  
"We're going late at night." Tina added. "It's already late, and if we time it right then Graves should be asleep. Once we have the forged paperwork, we can get you home, and we'll both be safe. Then we can worry about the bracelet."

Newt glanced at the ribbon. It was amazingly calming to not have to view his shackle, even though it was still there just below the surface. Tina smiled, using a flick of her wand to change her own outfit, followed by Newt's.  
"Stick close." She warned, and Newt nodded. He got the feeling that the kind of place that they were going wasn't somewhere that an omega should go unguarded.

Tina carried the case there, and dipped into a backroom so he could climb out. He embraced Jacob and Queenie, thanking them for everything, then climbed to stand beside Tina. She gave his hand a squeeze.  
"I've got us a meeting with Gnarlak."  
"Thank you..." Newt followed her, feeling the eyes of the bar's patrons upon him. He lowered his gaze, sticking to Tina, two steps behind. Where he should be. Playing at being subdued, fearful and obedient might just get him through this alive.

A smirking goblin waved them to his table.  
"So. You're the omega with the case full of monsters who has caught the attention of MACUSA?"  
Newt swallowed and nodded.  
"News... News travels fast. I wondered if you'd be able to help me... I need a visa. My old one got...got accidentally destroyed."

The goblin finished his drink.  
"You've got a big price on your head Mister Scamander. Seems the Director of MACUSA wants you for his own, not to mention you're some British auror's toy. Why should I help you?"

"I take it I'll have to make it worth your while?" Newt asked, feeling his face burn with embarrassment at the question. He swallowed, fishing most of his money from his pocket. It didn't matter, not if he got the visa, not if he could get home.

The goblin snorted.  
"MACUSA's offering more than that."

Newt hesitated, then held out his hand, removing the ribbon.  
"Occamy eggshell bracelet."  
"I can recognise a portkey when I see one. I take that, and it'll disappear by morning-" He paused, eyes narrowing, and Newt glanced down to see that Pickett had chosen the wrong time to look out of his coat pocket. "That's a bowtruckle right?"

"No." Newt swallowed, covering his pocket with one hand. "You're not having him." It was bad enough that Newt was being taken prisoner against his will. He refused to let that happen to his creatures as well.

The goblin reached out, and Tina stood up, wand raised. Newt saw the surrounding crowd turn towards them, opened his mouth to try and calm things down. That was when he felt a tug, the scene he was seeing fading away as he was snatched from the bar. He tried to scream, to reach for Tina, but the bar was spinning away, the bracelet compelling him to Graves' side.


	10. Chapter 10

Newt fought the urge to be sick as the world around him stabilised, hit by Graves' scent before he could calm down. He wrapped his arms around his waist, taking slow and careful breaths. A strong hand came down on his shoulder, the thumb rubbing the bonding point on his neck again. If he had wanted to be here, the touch would have been a comfort. It wasn't.

He couldn't bring himself to look up initially, seeing only the polished wood of the floor beneath him. He flinched back as a wand appeared, tapping on his bracelet once. He bumped into the body behind him, and a hand dipped into Newt's pocket, pulling out his wand and removing it from Newt's sight.  
"Hello again." Graves voice was dark but calm, danger hidden behind a composed exterior. "You gave me quite the runaround Newt..." Fingers stroked through Newt's hair, before gripping tightly to force Newt's head up. 

He stared blankly through Graves, taking in where he was. Not MACUSA any more, that was certain. A bedroom, and that made him shudder, fighting down panic. Seeing the expression on Graves' face killed the last remaining flicker of hope that this was somehow all a game. Graves was looking at him with a mixture of fury and hunger. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the way he was being stared at.

"Newt, don't you have anything to say to me?" The voice was still calm, but the grip in his hair had tightened further.  
"I'm sorry." Newt whispered, bowing his head when the grip was released. "Sir."

"I offered you kindness. I was willing to offer you help, take you under my protection after all you had done, and you repay me by running away, attacking MACUSA employees, and freeing a prisoner who was condemned to death. I don't think sorry is really going to cut it, do you?"

"No sir." Newt mumbled, trembling as Graves guided him to sit beside him on the bed. He thought of his case, of all of his precious creatures. Jacob and Tina would look after them. That was a good thought, a thought he could concentrate on no matter what the future brought. Tina was alive. He'd saved her. 

Graves' breath brushing against his ear made him tremble, and he looked up to see Graves watching him.  
"Sir?" He asked softly.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Newt." Graves said, a faint smile on his lips. "You have made it all so much more difficult by running away like that, but hopefully we can still sort this. It'll be best you stay here until I'm able to arrange everything. I'll even investigate the possibility of taking you under my care..." 

He rested his fingers against the dappled silver of the bracelet, pausing for a moment before he spoke.  
"I enchanted it when you arrived to ensure you can't leave the wards of my house. You could try of course, but you will find the experience quite painful, so I recommend you don't attempt it..." His fingers were still firmly stroking through Newt's hair, guiding him to rest his head against his chest.

"There we go. Just relax, good, just like that. There we go..." His words were soft, soothing, as he continued to stroke Newt's hair. "Now, tell me which brand of suppressant you take. The sooner we can get you off of those and into heat, the sooner you can be bonded and all of this nastiness will be over."

Newt tried to blink back tears, not wanting to give the other man the victory of succeeding in making him cry. He thought quickly. There were different antidotes for different tablets, so uncertainty could give him a little longer, especially as his tablets were of his own formulation.  
"I don't know. Theseus gave me them."  
"He didn't take very good care of you now did he?" Graves asked, and Newt felt sick. He was not able to understand how this could be the man Theseus had trusted, had told Newt would be safe. Anger threatened at how this man had betrayed his brother’s trust. He took slow deep breaths to try and stop the nausea which was bubbling inside of him.

"It is a shame you don’t know. Still, even if I can't help the process along, they'll wear off soon. Was Goldstein with you at Gnarlack's?" Graves asked. Newt shrugged a little, and then nodded. Given his current imprisonment, he didn't want to make his situation worse. "What was that?" Graves insisted, and Newt fought back another whimper.  
"Yes sir..."

"And did you have any other company?" Graves asked.  
"No." Newt said quickly. "No sir. Just Tina and me." He had to do what he could to keep the others safe. He averted his eyes, and focused his thoughts just on Tina.

"I see. It's getting quite late now. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Graves punctuated his words by brushing his lip against Newt's ear.  
Newt shook his head. He wasn't going to eat or drink anything here, not until he had to. They could be tainted by goodness only knew what potions and antidotes. Even drinking from the same cup as Graves didn't entirely remove the risk - there were plenty of drugs out there which would hit omegas and leave alphas unscathed.

"Then perhaps we should go to bed..." Graves reached to peel away Newt's coat, undressing him gently. His hands stroked over the buttons, and Newt couldn't stand it.  
"Let me go!" He pushed away from Graves, scrambling to his feet.

Graves raised an eyebrow as Newt backed away, heart racing.  
"I'm not going to force myself on you, if that's what's bothering you. You'll be in heat and begging for me soon enough. I only have one room, so we are going to share a bed."  
"I'll sleep on the floor"  
"Whatever your brother might have let you get away with, that doesn't mean I am going to do the same." Graves had drawn his wand now. "Newt. I have been patient with you. Now, you are going to undress, and we will share a bed. If you do what I want, I'll let you keep your underclothes on. If you don't, I will do it for you and you won't have any more clothes until I've been able to buy you some."

The threat hung in the air between them.  
"Well?" Graves said coldly, sitting down on the bed. Newt tried to hold his hands steady as he fumbled with his coat, placing it over a chair. Then he began to unbutton his shirt, feeling Graves staring at him. He turned his back to him, removing his shirt, and kicking off his shoes. He bit his lip, trying to fight back tears. Finally, he slid down his trousers, leaving him standing shivering in his boxers.

"Here." Graves demanded, and Newt walked to the bed, lying down as far from Graves as he could manage. Graves' hand stretched out, pulling Newt back against his chest, and Newt could feel the warmth of Graves' body through the thin fabric of his pyjamas. Graves' hands ran over his sides and he shuddered. Newt knew what he was doing. The presence of an alpha could help bring on a heat, much like a male nundu killing another’s cubs to produce fertility in a female.

Newt nearly jumped away when Graves kissed over the bonding site, but made himself lay still, staring at the wall. His gaze focused on his coat, as he blinked back tears. He wouldn't be here forever. He would find a way out, back to his brother and his creatures. 

He could hear Graves' breathing slowing, still holding him close. Newt couldn't sleep, just lay there with his heart hammering in his chest. He was allowing his eyes to close when he caught sight of the tiniest movement, barely visible in the darkness. Something small was scurrying across the wooden floor towards him, tiny footsteps echoing. Newt gasped as he recognised the sound. Pickett had been in his pocket when the Portkey had activated. Trying not to make the bed shake, he shook his head, praying that the bowtruckle would have the sense to go back to his coat. For a few moments, Pickett stayed still, and then he crept back and Newt felt relief sweep through him. 

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, even though it was hard with the alpha pressed up close against him. If he wasn't going to eat or drink, then he knew he needed to rest at least. Tina would be safe, and his creatures would be cared for. He would have to hide Pickett, but a selfish part of him was grateful for the company. He would have to find somewhere Pickett would be hidden, didn't want to risk Graves having another way of taking power over him.

Dawn light slowly filled the room, and Graves was still gripping him close, arms around Newt's chest. Newt had finally begun to doze when he was woken by Graves nuzzling against his hair and nipping gently at the back of his neck. He froze, and then tried to pull away.  
"Did you sleep well?" Graves asked, getting up from the bed. Relief crashed over Newt but he didn't answer.  
"Do you want some breakfast?"

Newt shook his head.  
"I'm not hungry. Thank you."  
"I'll have to go to work today. It's quite the little mess you've caused. But all being well, we will have Goldstein back in custody by lunchtime and executed before I get home. I'll have new guardianship forms for you drawn up by this evening, and talk to Madam President about taking time to care for you when your heat hits." Graves paused, in the process of dressing himself.   
"That is, unless you've changed your mind and want to go to a hospital? Last chance?" 

Newt shook his head, and Graves nodded smartly.  
"A wise choice. I'll be home for six o’clock. Can you cook?"  
"You have my wand."  
"No Majs seem to manage perfectly well. Food is in the cupboard, water in the tap. I expect a meal.” With that, Graves apparated away, leaving Newt alone.

The air was still heavy with the scent of an alpha, and Newt cringed. It was heavier than it should have been with Graves gone – Newt could only assume that he had spelled it to try and force Newt’s heat. He told himself that coming here had been the right decision. Hopefully he would be able to protect Queenie and Jacob at least. He felt sick, and his throat was sore from thirst. He pulled his shirt and trousers back on, leaving himself barefoot so that he would take quieter steps.

He decided he'd have to take a risk, and drink from the bathroom tap. Doing that would hopefully mean it wasn't tainted. He left the bedroom, looking around until he found the bathroom. He turned on the cold tap, letting it run for a few moments before holding out his hand, cupping the water in his palm and bringing it to his mouth. It didn't taste poisoned. He continued to drink the water until the ache in his throat and stomach eased a little, then crossed back to the bedroom.

He picked his coat off of the chair, planning to sleep a little more sat there. He didn't want to use the bed, feeling too vulnerable. He was grateful for the coat, knowing his brother’s charms would mean he was a little safer – to a muggle he would look like a beta, and while it was meaningless right now it was a comfort nonetheless. He glanced in his pocket, smiling a little as Pickett blinked up at him. He held his hand out and Pickett climbed onto it. Newt smiled at him, blinking back tears.  
"This is a right mess I've got us into. I'm sorry..."

Pickett chittered at him comfortingly, holding his hand.   
"You need to stay here for a little bit okay Pickett?" Newt asked, placing him down on the chair cushion. "I'm going to test the wards, and it might hurt a bit."  
Pickett seemed reluctant to let go, and Newt had to shake him down onto the cushion. He headed over towards the window, reaching out towards it. 

The second he touched it the wards surged towards him, shocking him through the metal bracelet and throwing him away. He flinched, scrabbling to his feet and trying again. The second blow was harder, throwing him across the room to land against the bed. Cursing under his breath he returned to the chair and scooped Pickett up, sitting there and letting the bowtruckle climb over his arm. He could see that the flesh around his shackle was burned, so Graves would know he had tried to get out.

“We’ll be okay.” He told him, his voice shaking a little. “We’ll be okay.” He swallowed. “You’d better hide when he gets home…” Pickett protested, and Newt pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “I can’t let him hurt you.”

Pickett patted his hand gently, and Newt closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Things will improve ...)


	11. Chapter 11

Grindelwald slammed his hand into his desk, anger bubbling out. It turned out that tracking down Goldstein wasn’t as simple as he had hoped, and if she had escaped she could get word out of any suspicions she might harbour. His plan was all falling into place, the omega a bonus to what he had intended, and she had the potential to ruin all of it. He had put out an execution order, and posters with her face were plastered across the country. Her sister was absent from work today, and Grindelwald was planning to at least imprison her for helping with this escape, if not execute them both and wipe out the Goldstein line for good.

He closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths. Graves and Scamander were at home, waiting for him. He could take his anger out on them, rather than snarling at his colleagues. It wouldn’t do to blow his cover, not when those two were defenceless and anticipating his return.

He would be able to head back home soon, but first there was the issue of Scamander’s legal status. He had drawn up and signed a contract, and would get the boy to sign it this evening. He made his way to Picquery’s office.

The woman looked hassled, and he smiled.  
“I don’t need much of your time ma’am.” He reassured her. “Just need you to sign this.” He held out the contract. She arched an eyebrow. “It gives me guardianship over Scamander. He was clearly poorly guided by his brother, but after his escape he’s undeniably dangerous. This isn’t permanent. Just until the current chaos has calmed down and he can be found someone better. It wouldn’t be right to put an omega as damaged as he is in a jail, and after previous incidents he begged me not to send him to hospital. I can handle him.”

Picquery took the contract, scanning over it, and then picked up a pen, signing her name as the official granting the contract.  
“Be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“I can handle him. Anyway, from what he said last night, I think he’s close to a heat. If one happens –“  
Grindelwald smiled a little, doing what he could to keep his expression calm.  
“You can take half days. Given the current situation, I can’t afford to lose my right hand for a week.”  
“Understood. Thank you ma’am.” Grindelwald bowed slightly and took the paper, sneering as he walked from the room. He disliked lowering himself in her eyes, but the contract was formalised and that was a start. With legal power over the boy, all that remained was to mate him.

That thought filled his mind and drove him home. There was no sign of cooking, but he hadn’t expected it. For all his terror, the omega was a fighter. Still, biology would make that fight pointless soon enough. He searched the apartment, finding Newt curled up in a chair, his knees drawn to his chest. He was asleep, hair falling across his features. He looked soft, fragile. Grindelwald leaned in and pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead.  
“Hello Newt.”

The boy jumped back, eyes wide with fear, and the smell of his terror filled the air. Grindelwald allowed himself a moment with his eyes closed, inhaling the scent of him, the power he felt coursing over him.   
“I’ve drawn up your guardianship contract. You need to sign it.” He held it out. 

Newt grabbed it, curling up around it to read it, before looking up with desperation in his eyes.   
“I want my brother.”  
“You can’t have him. You have two options now Newt, you sign or you go into care. After last time… well, you don’t take well to it, do you?”  
“No sir.” The boy muttered, remembering who had the power here. “A quill please.”

“You Brits.” Grindelwald muttered, ruffling his fingers through Newt’s hair with a fond smile. He drew a pen from his pocket. “Haven’t you heard, it’s the 20th Century?”  
“Thank you sir.” Newt took it from him.

“Take the coat off.” Grindelwald demanded, and Newt froze, midway through his signature.  
“What?” He asked as he completed the intricate pattern of swirls that made up his name.  
“Coat. Off. And don’t take that tone with me.”

Newt unbuttoned it and shrugged it off, exposing his wrists, and the burn mark around his left, surrounding the pretty little bracelet which kept him a prisoner.  
“You tried to get out.”  
“There was a spider.” Newt murmured. “I was trying to throw it out of the window, I didn’t think…” He swallowed.

“You do that again, and I won’t let you wander freely while I’m out at work.” Grindelwald spat. “You understand?”  
“Yes sir.” Newt ducked his head.   
“Good. Are you hungry?”  
“No sir.” Newt shook his head, and Grindelwald shrugged.   
“Suit yourself.” He supposed Newt was trying to avoid any drugs he would include in the food, but if Newt wanted to starve himself then it was no problem of Grindelwald’s. It might not quicken his heat, but when it hit it would hit harder on an empty stomach so Grindelwald allowed the boy this rebellion.

The evening passed in uncomfortable silence, Newt cowed and flawlessly polite. There was nothing that could be objected to in his behaviour. Whoever had taken him to task at the care centre had clearly done well, but there was something that riled Grindelwald. Nothing he could explain, just a sense that Newt wasn’t quite as fearful and obedient as his behaviour would lead one to believe. Grindelwald knew that any falsity would be wiped away by the need his heat would bring, so he didn’t voice his complaints. He could be patient if he had to be.

He took Newt to bed again that night, reminding him that he had to undress, hands stroking over the exposed skin of his chest as Newt gazed blankly at the wall. Grindelwald nipped over the bonding site, smirking at the knowledge that soon he would mark Newt as his. He slept with the omega held to his body, and woke the next morning fully rested. The omega was still staring dead-eyed across the room.

“Give me your hand.” Grindelwald ordered, resting his hand over the bracelet. For a moment hope shone in Newt’s eyes, but Grindelwald merely healed the wound the wards had caused. “Well?”  
“Thank you for healing me sir.” Newt choked out, and Grindelwald smirked and kissed his forehead.  
“I’ll be back this evening. You be a good boy, and don’t go near any windows.” With that, he apparated out of the bedroom, heading to the soundproofed spare room where Graves was waiting. This would be a fun conversation.

***

Theseus strode into the Ministry, still chewing on the last bite of the sausage sandwich he’d had for breakfast. He headed to the elevator, pausing at the look the goblin bellboy was giving him.  
“What, have I got food on my face?” He frowned, casting a wandless cleaning spell over himself.

“You haven’t seen the newspaper today have you sir?” Peter asked.  
“No?” Theseus’s frown deepened, mind filling with all kinds of horrible thoughts. His brother might have got into trouble again, or one of the younger aurors might have got captured, or a major breach of law could have occurred. “What is it?”

Peter dug into the bag beside him, and then pulled out the paper. The first thing Theseus saw was his brother’s photograph in the middle of the front page. It was a photo that had been taken when he agreed the book deal, and he was blushing but smiling, clutching his niffler to his chest. Pickett was on his shoulder, and Maisie the puffskein was sat on his head. It was one of Theseus’s favourite images of his baby brother. Reluctantly he looked up towards the headline.  
 **“SCAMANDER RELEASES OBSCURUS IN NEW YORK”.**

Theseus shook his head. His brother was foolish sometimes, underestimated the danger of his creatures, but he’d never do that. Anyway, Newt had promised him the obscurus in his case was harmless. He scanned the paper, even though his hands were trembling so much it was tricky to read.  
 **“Newton Scamander, younger brother and omega of Chief Auror Theseus Scamander and relative of the Minister of Magic, has been convicted of breaking the Statute of Secrecy and Rappaport’s Law. He did this in a spectacular fashion, leading to the murder of Henry Shaw Jr, senator and son of a Muggle newspaper magnate.”**

Theseus knew this had to be wrong somehow, that his brother wouldn’t hurt anyone. He read on in silence, concern bubbling within him.  
“The Minister asked to see you.” Peter informed him when he tore his gaze from the paper. Theseus nodded, and once the elevator stopped he made his way towards Hector’s office. He knocked smartly on the door, and walked in to see his mother’s cousin sat behind the desk. He looked furious.  
“Your brother has been taken into the custody of MACUSA’s Director of Security.” Hector began, not even gesturing for Theseus to sit down. “Do you have any idea how much of a disaster this is for our family Scamander? Are you trying to cause an international incident?”

“I’ve only just found out about this.” Theseus admitted. “I need to speak to Graves. But we both know that newspapers are never completely accurate.”  
“Podmore was there.” Hector sighed. “Speak to him.”

“I will.” Theseus paused. “Permission to deal with this matter as a priority Minister.”  
“Of course. You have today to deal with it, I want a report on my desk tomorrow morning.”  
“Yes Minister.” 

Theseus squared his shoulders and left the office, heading down to the aurors department and his own desk. The others had the sense to stay out of his way for now, aside from Diggory who brought forwards a cup of tea.  
“We’re all hoping he gets home safe.” She murmured before leaving him in peace.  
Theseus nodded in gratitude and sipped the tea, trying to put together a plan of action.

A knock on the door made him jump, and he looked up to see a young woman with dark hair standing in the doorway.   
“You’re Theseus.” She stated, and he realised she was American.  
“I am.” He nodded, reaching for his wand as she pulled a familiar battered case into the room.  
“I’m Tina Goldstein. Your brother left this with us. My sister is feeding the creatures right now.”

“Did Percy send you here?” He asked, hope blossoming for the first time since he had seen the newspaper, but that hope was crushed as she shook her head.  
“He’s acting differently. The way he spoke to Newt… he treated him like a child. Like he was just … just an omega. The Director I know wouldn’t… we’ve got to get Newt back.”

Theseus stood up and walked closer to her.   
“We’ll find a way.” He promised, heart racing. “Someone in the Portkey department owes me a favour.” He headed over to the door, looking over his shoulder. “Come on.”

***

Percival could smell there was an omega in the apartment and it made him feel sick. That Grindelwald had seduced someone wearing his face, had made them think they were safe when they were anything but. It was sickening, the idea that he could be taking advantage of someone in his own bed. 

Percival had never taken an omega through a heat. The auror department was full of alphas, and a couple of betas, and anyway Percival was too busy with his work for serious relationships. But he respected omegas, had done what he could to help their lives. The knowledge that Grindelwald would be undoing his lifetime’s work was horrifying. He wasn’t sure why the others hadn’t realised he was missing. Was he really so distant from his team that none of them had seen Grindelwald’s behaviour as out of character? It was like a nightmare that he could not break out from.

Grindelwald apparated into the room, smirking a little. Graves turned away, and Grindelwald walked over to him and gripped his chin, making him look up at him.  
“Newt has just been assigned to our care.” He told Graves, holding out the contract. Graves tried to snatch it from him, but Grindelwald laughed and stepped out of reach. He’d feared the omega he could sense was Newt, but having it confirmed felt like a punch to the gut.

“Don’t hurt him you pervert.” Graves snarled, and Grindelwald laughed.  
“I won’t hurt him. I’m going to bond him, when he’s ready. I’ve taken away his suppressants, and we’re cuddling at night, so soon he will be mine... I do doubt the British aurors are going to attack their leader’s pet. And he means a lot to you, doesn’t he?”  
“I’ve never met him.” Graves muttered.  
“You say that like that is enough for you to stop you caring… don’t worry. I’ll make sure his first time is gentle. He’ll moan for you.” Grindelwald smirked, and disappeared from view. Going to ruin Grave’s reputation once more. Leaving the terrified omega alone.

Graves snarled, wishing he could scream out and get Newt’s attention, but Grindelwald had silenced the room. He collapsed back against the wall, impotent fury burning through his veins. His best friend’s little brother was out there, and he must have been frightened. Graves strained against his bonds, even though he knew it was pointless, that he wouldn’t be able to get out. The struggles caused his chains to hit against the pipe he was bound to.

The noise echoed around the room, and he realised that this might be his chance. He began to slam his chains against the pipe, hoping the noise would be able to travel from the room. It had to. He didn’t want to be helpless as Grindelwald raped the omega he had sworn to kill to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you for your reviews! Special thanks going out to Littwink and EstherCloyse for suggesting we saw how the others were getting on, and to LourdesDeath for helping me plan this)


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll be back this evening. You be a good boy, and don't go near any windows." 

Graves' parting words echoed around Newt's head, leaving him feeling nauseous. Anger and fear bubbled within him as he examined the healed skin of his wrist. He didn't want to provoke the man. He was coated in his scent, and he needed to be clean. Without his wand, the easiest way would be to shower, the water offering at least momentary respite from the other man's presence which clung to him even now.

Newt made his way to his coat, checking in on Pickett. The bowtruckle was curled up with the ribbon Queenie had given him, but seeing Newt he stood up and started to clamber up towards him. Newt reached down to pick him up, and set him on his bare shoulder.  
"I'm going to have a shower, I need you to keep guard okay?"   
Pickett nodded obediently, and Newt made his way back to the bathroom. Unlike yesterday, when exhaustion had overwhelmed him, today the thought of sleep was sickening. Closing his eyes brought back memories of Graves holding him close, and of the hospital. He could only dread the nightmares that would come if he slept.

"You stay by the door?" Newt suggested to Pickett, balancing a bar of soap on the cabinet beside Pickett. "If you hear anything, knock the soap over."  
Pickett chittered and moved to hide behind a towel. Newt removed the only clothing he was wearing, and stepped into the shower, turning the water on.

Being surrounded by running water was helpful in a way, as it protected him from the scent that filled the rest of the apartment. He leaned back into the spray, letting the water run over his face, and then opened his mouth, allowing himself to drink. The water tasted fresh, still untainted, and he relaxed a little. This water at least was safe. He picked up one of the cleaning lotions at the side of the bath, and used it to treat his hair, alternating the movements with more sips of water. He kept glancing over to the door, worried that Graves would open it.

There was a voice in his head telling him that he was being foolish. That his alpha should see him naked. That his body was theirs to do whatever they wished with, that any reluctance was unbecoming and unnatural on his part. He could feel his body burn with the memories of potions that he had been forced to drink, and he curled up beneath the spray.

This was inevitable, he told himself. This was what he had been created for, what he was good for. Everything else was just a dream he had been allowed to indulge in for a short while. He legally belonged to Graves, and whatever the man chose to do would be allowed. Fighting his own instincts was only going to make it worse.

He drew his knees up to his chest and began to sob. There must have been something he could have done to prevent this, or to make it easier. He found himself wondering if he should just give in, surrender to Graves, maybe bargain for some food or some other kind of privilege in exchange. That was what he had been taught to do, to be a good omega. To be just an omega.

It was only Theseus who had thought different. Only Theseus who had looked at him and seen a person. Then more recently Tina and the others had treated him as an equal. As though he was more than he had been forced to be. He shuddered, looking up at a light touch to his arm.

Pickett was perched on his elbow, and patting him softly with long fingers. He chirruped at Newt, and Newt forced himself to smile, speaking with shuddering breaths.  
"You think I should just give up Pickett?" Newt asked, and laughed as Pickett nearly fell over with how hard he was shaking his head. Newt nodded, carefully running a finger over Pickett's back. "I don't want to give up. But I have to ask if there's any way I can contact Theseus."

Pickett gripped onto him tightly, and Newt struggled to his feet, turning off the shower and frowning at the scent which once again assaulted him. He wrapped a towel around himself, listening to the creaks of the house and the rattle of the pipes.

Pickett jumped down from Newt's shoulder as Newt pulled on his boxers, pulling at the tap in an attempt to turn it on. Newt turned it on for him, and Pickett started knocking on the pipe. There was a pause, and then two knocks in return.

Newt stared, then turned to Pickett.  
“You hear that?”  
Pickett knocked again, and the knock echoed back. Newt turned the water off, and now Pickett’s knocks went unanswered. Newt turned the water back on, and the knocks continued, repeating a pattern of eight knocks. After the eight knocks, it went silent for a moment, and then began again. He was reminded of a telegram. He focussed on what the pattern was, and became more convinced that this was a message.

.-./..-/-. 

R/U/N. It could have been a coincidence, but Newt couldn’t believe that. Someone was telling him to get out. Newt turned off the water to stop the noise, and made his way back to the bedroom, pulling on his clothes once more. With his coat around his shoulders, he felt a little more confident, his brother’s kindness protecting him still.

Today he didn’t go near the windows. Instead, he explored the rest of the apartment – the kitchen, the dining room, the living room filled with books. His gaze was drawn to the shelves. A range of spell books and texts about crime, along with a few fantasy books that most wizards read in their youth. He looked over the titles, wondering about the kind of man who would hang onto books from his childhood. It sounded far more like the man Theseus knew than anything else Newt had seen from him.

There was a locked door beside the bathroom, and a cupboard containing a pile of soft towels. Newt changed the towel he had used for one of the dry ones, and returned to the locked door.

Something, or someone, had told him to run. Possibly somebody who knew that he was there. He approached the door carefully, left arm tucked behind the rest of his body in an attempt to shield it from any wards. There was no burning sensation, and carefully he placed his hand on the wooden door. He wasn’t warded from entering. Only the lock blocked his path.

“Pickett?” He asked softly, guiding the bowtruckle down from his shoulder. “Could you take a look at this for me please?”  
Pickett chirruped and got to work. 

Newt wasn’t sure what would be behind the door. Probably an office, if he had the layout of the house correct. It might have a fire, some way of him to get word to his brother. Newt stood tensely, watching as the door clicked open and swung inwards.

The first thing he saw was a desk, followed by a spare bed, and that made Newt angry. Graves had told him that there were no other beds, but there was one here. Even knowing why he was being forced to sleep in Graves’ arms, seeing a way out sickened him. He stepped forwards, and what he saw startled him.

There was a man, chained to the water pipe which disappeared through the wall. His hair was long, hanging across his eyes, and he looked pale, but he was drenched in Graves’ scent. Newt wondered if this man was an omega, if this was the future that awaited him. But there was nothing but Graves’ scent there.  
“Hey…” Newt made himself speak, and the man looked up.

“Newt?” Asked the man who had Graves’ face, if not the same hair. Newt backed away, heart racing. He didn’t understand. This was a trap, somehow. Graves would punish him for leaving his room, for exploring without supervision. He shuddered and bit his lip to try and hold in a whimper, stumbling backwards.

“You’re taller than I expected.” The man said, and Newt froze. “Has he hurt you?”  
Newt shook his head.  
“Not yet.”  
“Thank Morgana. You’ve got to get out of here.”  
“I don’t understand.” Newt whispered, slowly walking further into the room.  
“He’s not me. You’ve got to get out.”  
“I can’t.” Newt admitted, rolling up his coat sleeve. The man stared at the occamy shell bracelet for a short moment.

“I’m sorry.” The man murmured. “He must have got that from an evidence locker. It was being stored after we took it off an omega-“  
“You can take it off?”  
“We …persuaded… their alpha to remove it. It was deserved. We removed the charms. I’m guessing he put his own on.”

Relief swept through Newt, as he rested his fingers on the silver band.  
“I thought he’d killed an occamy…” Newt admitted, some of the tension that had filled him since it had been bound to his wrist easing. He was still a prisoner, but at least he was no longer responsible for an innocent creature’s death.

“Your brother told me… well, he told me a lot about you.”  
“You’re Percy?”  
“Only your brother and my Aunt Gertrude call me that. Please, call me Percival.” The other prisoner spoke with such confidence that Newt couldn’t avoid trusting him.

“If you are Percival, then who is he?” Newt asked. The answer he received was worse than he could have imagined.  
“Grindelwald.” Percival spat the word.  
Newt closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself. If this was the truth, he had been sleeping in the arms of the worst dark wizard of the age. He was legally his. He felt like he would be sick, if not for his stomach being empty.

“How did he catch you?” Percival asked, straining at the chains around his wrist.  
“I had an accident with my suitcase. He burned my travel visa and took my wand.” Newt muttered to his bare feet, before he looked up, and carefully approached Percival. “Do you need water?”

There was a pause, before Percival nodded, and Newt went to fetch a glass, filling it with water from the bathroom sink and holding it to Percival’s lips so he could drink.  
“Thank you.” Percival took a sip of it. “I’m sorry you got caught up in this Newt.”  
“It’s …it isn’t your fault.” Newt admitted, looking at the ground and wishing he could silence the thoughts in his head telling him that he was a traitor, that he should listen to what his alpha wanted, shouldn’t talk to another. He was rocking slightly where he stood.

“Newt.. hey, sit down…” Percival said softly. Newt sat in front of him, gaze to the left of Percival’s head. He felt sick, but he wasn’t going to let himself cry. He blinked away his tears.  
“It’s okay. He said he’s going to get you into heat. Have you any idea...when?” Percival asked, breaching the sensitive subject with little delicacy. Newt shook his head.  
“Soon.”

“We’ve got to get you out of here sooner then.” Percival said, and Newt nodded, rocking slightly where he stood in an attempt to provide comfort, before remembering that such behaviour was improper. He ducked his head, making himself sit up straight, before realising something and kneeling properly, his hands clasped behind him and head bowed as the room seemed to swim in front of him. He gasped for air in an attempt to stay calm.

“Hey… hey, Newt, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Percival tried to reassure him. “What’s wrong?”  
“Legally...he…and you…There was a contract…” Words failed him, lost behind the depth of fear and pain he was feeling.  
“We can get that fixed when you’re safe, okay?” Percival asked, and Newt made himself nod. “I want you to try and find a wand.”

“I’ll try.” Newt whispered.  
“Okay… we need to get these restraints off me.” Percival told him, and Newt crept forwards for a closer look, running hands over the cuffs.  
“Mixture of charms and a complex lock.” Newt reported. “I’ll be able to get them off given time, even without a wand.” Newt said, not wanting to admit how he would be able to. He couldn’t get Pickett into trouble.

“He’ll be back soon. It’ll be dangerous if he catches you, you understand that?”  
“I do.” Newt swallowed. “It’s pretty dangerous for me either way.”

“I need you to be brave for me Newt.” Percival said gently. “Do you think you can act like everything is normal tonight, if he gets back too soon.”  
“With.. with him?” Newt asked, shuddering at his nod. “I can try.”  
“Thank you.” Percival murmured. “If we can’t do it now, tomorrow morning, as soon as he leaves, come and get me out. We need the most time possible.”  
“Does he check on you in the evenings?” Newt asked, and Percival nodded, then flinched as the sound of apparition echoed through the apartment.  
“Go.” Percival whispered, and Newt slipped from the room, leaving Pickett at the door to lock it once more.

The man who had fooled the whole of MACUSA stepped into the corridor just as Newt sunk to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. Not-Graves made his way over towards him, and gently tousled Newt’s hair.  
“Something wrong?”  
Newt slowly breathed in the other man’s scent, so similar to that of the prisoner. Indistinguishable.  
“Just… not feeling well.”  
“That’s because you haven’t been eating.” Not-Graves chided, and Newt let the other man help him to his feet and take him to the kitchen.  
“Sit down. I don’t want you fainting on me. How was your day?”  
“Good.” Newt whispered. “I read a little.”  
“As long as you are sleeping. Your little escapade is still making my life difficult, but don’t worry. We’re going to get both Goldsteins back soon, and this time you won’t witness their deaths. I’ll arrange for you to view the corpses, that shall have to suffice.” Not-Graves said, leaning in and gently brushed his lips to Newt’s own, hands gripping his wrists to his sides. He pushed his tongue into Newt’s mouth, grip on his arms stopping him from backing away. He pulled away as Newt whimpered and panted for air. “Don’t want anyone to think that I can’t take care of my omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And at 22037 words, Newt and Graves are finally in the same room... Thank you all for your comments, and thanks to V and L for helping me plan!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this chapter was slightly delayed, I needed to work out how it was going to happen. Thank you to Lourdesdeath for patiently assisting!)

"I'm not your omega yet." Newt muttered, regretting it a moment later as one of the other man's hands rested at his throat, squeezing it tightly. He squirmed, whimpering and panting. He was the prisoner of Grindelwald, a madman, and he closed his eyes, worried that he could read his thoughts. That he knew he was afraid, that he knew who he was. Graves. He focused on the fact he was the prisoner of Graves. He screamed that thought in his mind in a desperate attempt to stay calm and protect the man chained in the room. The grip was too tight, and he was struggling to breathe. There would be bruises left, he knew that.

"You will be soon." Not-Graves answered, leaning in to stroke the fingers of his other hand through Newt's hair. "So don't be getting any ideas above your station."  
"No." Newt whispered, opening his eyes and looking at the floor. "I'm sorry." The grip on his neck lessened slightly, and he gasped. "Thank you sir."

"I don't want to hurt you Newt." Not-Graves told him. Newt nodded, gaze down. "You behave, and this will be so much easier, for both of us."  
"Thank you sir." Newt whispered. "I... I'm sorry."  
"I forgive you." Not Graves answered, pressing a tender kiss to Newt's forehead. Newt shuddered but leaned in.  
"You still not hungry?" Not Graves asked, and Newt shook his head.  
"Get to bed. I'll join you when I'm ready." The man ordered, and Newt scurried away. He was grateful to escape his attention, if only for a short while. A quick check reassured him that Pickett was safely in his coat pocket. Knowing that Pickett was still undiscovered, he sat down on the chair and closed his eyes. He drifted away in the silence.

Newt was woken when the other man grabbed him and pulled him to stand. He tugged at his shirt, tearing it open with a rip of fabric. Newt cringed away, scrambling to get his trousers off before those were ruined as well.  
"You... you said you wouldn't force me." Newt whispered, and the other man laughed and kissed him again. Newt wanted to escape, but submitted the way he knew that he had to. This was what he was made for. The other man's tongue was in his mouth, and he only just managed to hold still rather than pulling away.

"I won't." Not Graves whispered against his ear, nipping the skin there. "You're going to ask me soon enough..."  
There was no answer Newt could give to that, so he went to lay down, feeling Not Graves wrapping his arms around him and pulling Newt against his chest. He could feel the warmth of his skin through the thin separation of Graves’ pyjamas. Newt stared ahead blankly, shuddering at the sensation of prickling beneath his skin. He knew what it signified, even if it was a sensation he had been spared for a decade. This was just a precursor.

The night seemed to stretch on forever, prickles beneath his skin slowly turning to flame. He woke in the morning to the other man nuzzling into his neck, nipping gently over the bonding site.  
"Well?" He asked, and Newt shook his head.

"I'll see you this afternoon. I'll ask Picquery for my half days to start today." The man murmured, before getting up and dressing. "I think you might be ready by then."  
Newt watched as he disappeared. There was no way he could deny it. He remembered this part, the pain that would build, the terror he would feel as his skin prickled with unspoken need. It always horrified him. It wasn’t something he wanted, but his body would soon be screaming with need.

He knew with certainty that if he was still here when Grindelwald returned, he was not going to be able to avoid him. For now, he could fight his instincts, but it wouldn't last. He was going to be trapped by his own body.

Getting the real Percival free was even more urgent now. He clambered from the bed, pulling on his trousers. He didn't bother with the remains of his shirt, knowing that soon any clothing would be uncomfortable.   
"Pickett?" He picked the bowtruckle up carefully, placing him on his bare shoulder. "We need to get Mister Graves out of here. It's important."   
Pickett nodded, and they headed to the door. Pickett broke through that door quickly, and Newt looked into the room to see Percival sat there.  
"Newt?" Percival asked. "You ... you don't look so good."  
"I don't feel so good either." Newt admitted, squirming where he stood. "Sorry..."

"It's not your fault." Percival said softly. "Can you come closer?"  
Reluctantly, Newt approached. Percival leaned towards him a little.  
"None of this is your fault. Tell me what you need."  
"I need to get you out of here." Newt explained, then swallowed. "I really don't want to be with…with him. With anyone."  
"If you don't want to, you shouldn’t have to." Percival answered, looking at Pickett curiously. "Who’s that little guy?"  
"Pickett. He's a bowtruckle." Newt explained. "They pick locks..." He carefully positioned Pickett so that he could look at the cuffs. "Remarkable creatures really. Fiercely protective of their home tree. Able to attack humans if necessary."  
"That's..." Percival nodded. "Impressive. Can he get me out?"

Pickett squeaked, and stuck his tongue out towards Newt and then chittered, gesticulating wildly. Newt managed a smile at that.   
"He can. Just... not quickly."  
"We've got until...six?" Percival guessed, and Newt shook his head.  
"Not that late." Newt swallowed. "Half. He's having half days. He's going to come back and he's ...he's going to..." A whimper escaped him, and he looked away, blinking back terrified tears.

"Not if I can help it. We will get out of here, I swear it." Percival said, and he was trying to sound strong. In a way, it was calming, but Newt knew that Percival couldn't save him while he was chained. Their futures hung on the actions of a bowtruckle. 

Newt wrapped his arms around himself, then looked at Percival.  
"I... you could-"  
"You said you didn't want to." Percival reminded him, voice calming and gentle. Newt shook his head.

"Not that. I just... I don't want to be bonded to... to the darkest wizard alive. Please. I don’t want it to be him. Can you..."  
"He'll know you know about me." Percival said softly, and Newt nodded.  
"I understand if it's too much to-"  
"I'll do it." Percival said firmly. "Your brother will never forgive me, but I'll do it."

Relief swept through Newt like a tidal wave, and he moved towards Percival, settling into his lap. His body was burning up, and he couldn't stop himself rocking his hips slightly. Percival said nothing for a moment, leaning to rest his mouth over the point. The clothing between them was beginning to bother Newt. He wanted to feel an alpha's skin on his own, squirming closer. Percival blew on the mark.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Certain." Newt answered. In another circumstance, he wouldn't be letting this happen. But given his current choices, well, this was the one he made. His one attempt at control in a situation that was unbearable. 

Percival didn't make him wait any longer, lining up and biting down hard enough to break the skin. Newt screamed, a wave of pain that turned into pleasure flowing through him, and he held still, limp in Percival's grip. This was what he had been told he should want. This was meant to be the best moment in an omega’s life, and here he was, shuddering in the arms of a prisoner and filled with fear. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, not from Percival, but he'd have rather been exploring the world with his case than in Percival’s arms.

That thought distressed him, and he started sobbing helplessly. Percival soothed the mark on his neck with tender licks, cleaning the open wound. Newt held still, shaking.  
"Newt?" Percival asked, and he sounded frightened. He had made no attempt to press this further, to hurt Newt or take advantage. That calmed Newt a little. "Newt, are you alright?"

Newt nodded. There were no words he could use to express how he felt. Percival shushed him gently, humming softly to him. The song was a lullaby, and it calmed him. Pickett continued to work on the locks binding Percival, and Newt leaned back against him. The presence of Percival calmed him a little, even though he felt sick. The scent was the same as Grindelwald’s, and that made his skin crawl, but he needed to be near an alpha right now. He closed his eyes, focussing on the soft sound of Percival humming to him.

There was a loud pop, and Newt looked up to find Grindelwald staring down at them in disgust, wearing Percival’s face. He pointed his wand at Newt.  
“Crucio.” Newt screamed, falling to the floor, his body racked with spasms. The pain on top of the burning that was already filling him left him momentarily blind as half-formed pleas fell from his lips. After a few seconds, the spell was lifted, and Newt lay there gasping for air desperately. He remembered that Theseus had told him once that crucio ‘stung a bit’. He felt shattered, and couldn’t understand how his brother could speak so lightly of it. The wand was drawn again, and Newt cringed away.

Grindelwald smirked, turning his attention to Percival, sending the cruciatus curse at him again and again. Percival was screaming and there was nothing Newt could do, curled up desperately.  
“I must have missed the lock…” Grindelwald muttered, grabbing Newt, digging his thumb into the bite on Newt’s shoulder. “You stupid little omega. You smelt an alpha and you just couldn’t resist, huh?” 

Grindelwald dragged Newt from the room, and threw him down onto the bed. Panicking, Newt tried to get away. His mind was moving slowly. His heart raced and he wanted to scream.  
“Don’t worry.” Grindelwald looked down at him, pulling off what clothing Newt had and exposing his overheated skin to the night air. “I’ll show you what a proper alpha is like.”

“No.” Newt tried to shout, but his voice came out as a trembling whisper. “No. Please.” He squirmed against the bed, trying to pull away, eyes wide in terror.  
“Whatever he told you.” Grindelwald spat at him. “It’s not going to make any difference. You won’t be leaving here, either of you.. We share a body. You are mine…” Grindelwald turned Newt onto his front, his teeth sinking into the wound on Newt’s neck, and Newt squirmed, feeling the alpha’s body pressed against his. Grindelwald was still fully dressed, and it wasn’t enough even as it overwhelmed Newt. Want warred with terror, and he buried his face in the pillow, letting himself sob. The hospital had told him he should want this, should find it natural, but he couldn’t relax. He didn’t want to let it happen. He screamed as Grindelwald bit down harder, pulling his legs apart. The skin of his shoulder was tearing and he couldn’t move away.

“ _STUPEFY!_ ” A voice shouted, and Grindelwald landed on top of him motionless. Newt laid still, whimpering softly. The heavy weight was slowly dragged off of him, and he looked up to see Percival standing there shakily, gripping a wand. He was sweaty, his eyes unfocussed and a trickle of blood was running down from his nose. He sat on the bed, and reached for Newt. He pulled Newt against him for a moment. “Oh hell…Newt. Newt, it’s okay…” Percival told him, and Newt started to sob. He didn’t feel okay. He felt very far from that.

He tried to pull away from him, stumbling, still disoriented. He saw a dressing gown hanging on the back of the door and grabbed it, pulling it over him even though the fabric felt too warm, too much. He needed to be covered, to hide his body from the alphas. Percival was holding Grindelwald’s wand, and Newt watched as he used _incarcerous_ to bind the other man. 

Percival picked Grindelwald up and walked away, and Newt watched him go. Going out in public in the middle of a heat was a terrible idea, but remaining here would be worse. He went to the window, gripping at the fastening and trying to pull it open.

Newt screamed as the bracelet around his wrist heated, burning the skin there. He collapsed to the floor, sobbing softly. Strong arms wrapped around him, and he felt someone pick him up, a healing charm cast over the wound. The pain lessened, although the mark remained.  
“Damn…” Percival muttered. “We’ll need our department of cursed objects to take a look at that…” 

Newt looked up at him, skin burning, eyes shining with need. He leaned in against Percival.  
“We can’t get out.” Percival told him softly. “I tried… that Pickett of yours got the cuffs off just in time. I’m sorry…” He summoned over a damp cloth, gently cleaning the mass of blood from Newt’s shoulder. Newt whimpered, rocking against him.

“We’ll find a way out.” Percival promised him, and Newt whimpered. Gently, Percival guided him into bed, wrapping his arms around him. Newt squirmed, the heat burning through him.  
“Please?” He whispered, and Percival kissed his forehead, holding him close.  
“You don’t want me to.” He said softly, stroking hands over Newt’s arms and trying to ground him. “You’re safe now. I’m going to look after you. You are safe now.”

Newt nuzzled into Percival’s chest, feeling anything but safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Newt's body felt like it was on fire, and he rocked against the alpha who was holding him. There was fabric between them and it felt like too much. He pulled at it weakly, only for the alpha to take his hands and gently grip him around the wrists, stopping him from tugging at the clothes. The alpha's voice was comforting, calming and slow. He was too lost in sensation to be able to make out individual words, but the noises calmed him a little and as the alpha hummed a lullaby he closed his eyes and nuzzled into the other man's shoulder, gasping as a lick was traced over his bonding mark. He felt empty and desperate, but his alpha was there.

There was a thought nagging at the back of his mind that this wasn't his alpha, that this was wrong. He remembered the hospital for a moment, and terror made his body shake until his alpha's scent and gentle touches brought him back. He rocked against him again, making soft noises, trying to beg having forgotten how to form words. The alpha held him gently but firmly, one hand holding both wrists, the other rubbing at his back and easing the tension that was there.

***

Percival shushed Newt softly.  
"You are doing so well right now, you are... it's okay, it's okay..." He gently calmed him, trying to ignore how enticing Newt was at that moment, to drown out the part of his brain that screamed at him to take what the omega was offering him. This wasn't the first time he'd been around an omega in heat. Aurors were expected to be able to rescue them, not make their trauma worse. But this was **his** omega. Newt bore his bond, and his mind wanted to prove that Newt was his. That Grindelwald had not been able to take this from him as well.

He wouldn't do it to Newt. Percival had always been legendary at MACUSA for his self-control. This was a harder test than any training simulation though, in much the same way that having _cruciatus_ thrown at him by Grindelwald was completely different from the fragile curses of aurors-in-training. Their curses he could shake off after a few minutes. Grindelwald’s still ached.

He had lost track of time. He had left Newt only once since he had rescued him, to fetch a cup of water. Now he was gently guiding Newt to take the occasional sip, rubbing his hands over his back and trying to stop him from panicking. He could keep him safe. That at least helped satisfy the protective instincts Newt had fired within him. He focused on the need to protect, not his other desires.

Another alpha had nearly taken his omega, and the part of his brain that was furthest from civilisation wanted to disembowel Grindelwald for that. He held back. He would follow the rule of law as he always did, even when he wanted to break it. MACUSA would have a trial, and it was not his place to decide what happened to Grindelwald. Despite his fury, attempting to use an omega to manipulate an auror wouldn't even make a top fifty list of Grindelwald's crimes.

He shushed Newt again when he got a little too wriggly, releasing his hands so that Newt could fiddle with his shirt again while he stroked his fingers through Newt's hair. He loosened the robe that was around Newt's frame so that he would be a little less warm, and stared for a moment at the perfect handprint bruised into Newt's neck.

Percival took a slow calming breath. He became an auror to help people who were vulnerable, who had no one else to turn to and no one to trust. Right now, that was the case for Newt. He definitely did not become an auror to take advantage of someone at their weakest moment. He pressed another kiss to the bonding mark, feeling the shiver that ran through Newt's body.

"I'm sorry." He murmured gently to Newt, even though he knew that Newt was too far gone with need to hear him. "I said I'd protect you..." He held Newt gently, reminding himself that the best thing to do right now was to take care of Newt and respect his wishes. Not his wishes at this moment, as he ground into Percival's lap, but the wishes he had made when he was fully conscious. Just because Percival wanted him it didn't mean he was allowed to take him.

He pulled Newt closer, then jumped as he heard a loud pop echo through the room.

***

Theseus had his wand out, staring in horror at the scene before him. For a moment he was still, overwhelmed by the anger and hatred that bubbled through him. He took a slow deep breath, trying to comprehend the scene that faced him. It was like a nightmare.

His baby brother was lost in the burn of heat, cuddling up to the man who was meant to be Theseus’s best friend. Newt was near naked, other than a thin dressing gown which was slipping from his shoulders, emblazoned with the Graves family crest. His throat was bruised, there was some kind of magical shackle on his wrist, and the mating bond on his shoulder had been made with such savagery that blood had soaked into the dressing gown. Newt’s eyes were unfocussed and he whimpered, rocking against his captor.

Theseus turned to the American with utter hatred.  
“You utter bastard.” He spat. The only reason he hadn’t lashed out on instinct was that Newt was pressed against Percy, a human shield. “Let go of him.”

“It’s not-“ Percy tried to argue, but Theseus stared at him angrily.  
“Let go of him, or I will make you let go.”

His little brother was still unaware of Theseus’s presence, his eyes closed as he nuzzled into the alpha that had kidnapped and assaulted him. Theseus felt heartbroken. He had promised Newt he would be safe from this, and his own failure threatened to even drown out the anger he was feeling, overwhelming him to the point where he could feel nothing else. Newt had made it clear he had never wanted this. Theseus had promised it would be safe.

Percy gently ushered Newt off of his lap, sitting on the bed in pyjamas with Newt lying on the bed beside him, whimpering and shivering and looking fragile. The brother that Theseus knew would be heartbroken to know he was so lost at this moment.

“I… I trusted you.” He snarled, punching Percy in the face, knocking him backwards onto the bed. He raised his hand again, freezing only when he heard his brother whimper, and felt a third alpha join them.

Tina was there, and she was stroking her fingers through his brother’s hair, shushing him softly. Seeing Theseus’s gaze, she raised her hands away from him, taking a step back.  
“He was scared.” She murmured, and Theseus nodded. Just because he wanted to rip Percy limb from limb at that moment, it couldn’t detract from his focus needing to be Newt. That was why he had come here. He crossed to his brother, picking him up and guiding him into his chest, staring at the bond mark. Tina backed away, willing to defer, which at least calmed him a little.

“Were you trying to rip his throat out?” He spat at Percy, stroking Newt’s hair and letting Newt cuddle up against him. “You kidnap my brother and you do… you do this to him. After everything, you’re lucky I don’t-“ Hexes bubbled at the back of his mind, and he wondered what he could possibly do to the man to make him pay for hurting his brother.  
“Mister Scamander?” Tina asked softly, and Theseus turned to glare at her. He didn’t need her interrupting this moment with his brother.

“Auror Goldstein.” Percy murmured. “Please go to the bedroom next door. Grindelwald… Grindelwald is there.”  
“What?” Theseus snapped, his voice making Newt tense up. He shushed his brother softly, cuddling him closer.   
“He has been impersonating me.” Percy answered, and Theseus snorted.  
“That’s convenient for you isn’t it. You let yourself get kidnapped?” Disgust dripped from his voice. “Some auror you are.” He paused slightly at the wounded look that crossed Percy’s face, but Percy nodded.  
“I know. I should have stopped him, but I couldn’t. He ambushed me. I’ve been chained in my own house for months. Would have died there if not for your brother and his bowtruckle.”

“What’s its name?” Theseus asked, wand pointing at Percy. If he was telling the truth, he would know. If he was lying, Newt wouldn’t have given up that information.  
“Pickett.” Percy murmured. “Pickett picked the chains.”

“He freed you?” Theseus asked softly, and Percy nodded. Theseus frowned. If Percy had been here for months, that meant that it wasn’t he who had Newt prisoner.   
“Goldstein, go and see if he’s telling the truth. I won’t kill him until you get back.” Theseus murmured, wanting to get the rival alpha away from his brother. Newt was still whimpering in confusion and fear, and Theseus looked at the mark on his throat.  
“Was it you?”  
“He begged …” Percy started, then realised the wand was being raised and rephrased his comment. “He asked me to. I was gentle. Grindelwald was not. I was first, but it didn’t have time to heal before Grindelwald.”

Theseus swore, looking at Newt who was alternating between cuddling against him and reaching for Percy.   
“He’s here!” Tina shouted from another room, and Theseus reluctantly released Newt, watching as he threw himself at Percy and cuddled into his side, whimpering until Percy rubbed his back.

“I’m going to deal with Grindelwald. You better both still be dressed when I get back.” Theseus snarled. He didn’t like the situation, but there was a logic to it, and he couldn’t leave Tina to handle a dark wizard alone. He looked at Percy, wondering if he was making the right choice by trusting him.


	15. Chapter 15

Theseus ensured Grindelwald was adequately restrained before returning to his brother, leaving Tina to watch him.  
"Grindelwald's there Percy." He admitted, trying not to see the way his brother was rocking against his best friend.   
"I'm sorry." Percy answered, and he sounded as though he was genuinely apologizing. 

"This is..." Theseus paused slightly, then looked at how Newt was clung to Percy's chest, pressing into the warmth of his body. He didn't look like he wanted to move any time soon. He frowned a little at the noises that Newt was making, some primal part of his brain wanting to chase any other alpha away from Newt. Newt who he had taken on responsibility for for so long, who hated what his body was capable of. 

Newt who had chosen Percy. Not in ideal circumstances of course, but he had made a choice, and until he recovered Theseus would have to respect it.  
"I can deal with Grindelwald." He said after a moment. "I'm going to leave Tina to supervise you." When Percy almost growled, he held up a hand in warning. "I don't want you to let her touch him. She's just going to make sure that you keep control, if I'm going to leave you with him. I'm ... I'm trying to trust you Percy." He swallowed, averting his eyes from the scene on the bed. "But if you hurt him-"  
"If I hurt him when he's this helpless, I will deserve whatever is coming for me." Percy answered, and Theseus nodded. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can be..." He said softly, before dropping his own coat onto the bed beside Percy. Newt leaned towards it slightly, and Percy picked it up, gently wrapping it around Newt's legs in order to provide some comfort, enfolding him in a familiar scent.

Theseus left the room once more, and explained the plan to Tina, before taking Grindelwald by both bound wrists and apparating away, aiming towards Percy's office. Most of MACUSA had an anti-apparation spell up, but Percy's office allowed in Percy himself and a handful of others. From there, it was a simple matter to track down the president of MACUSA and explain what had happened. Any doubts that she had were erased when he cast _Revelio_ over the prisoner. As soon as he had handed the prisoner over, he hurried back to his brother.

Tina flashed him a smile, before disappearing back into Newt's suitcase to help with the animals and get out of their way. He looked at Percy curiously, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"You need to eat?" He asked. Percy nodded, and handed Newt over. Theseus tucked Newt's head against his shoulder, shushing him gently and staring at the savage mating mark. Newt whimpered a little at the loss of Percy's scent.  
"I'm sorry." Theseus whispered, rocking him gently. "I know I said I wouldn't let this happen. I'm sorry I let you down."

Newt was lost to the world, and Theseus knew that, but it didn't make it any easier to see. He cradled Newt, and when Percy returned he was almost glad to hand him back.

***

Percival fought down anger at the sight of Theseus holding his omega. Newt. Newt had a name, and he had wishes, and he needed his brother. Theseus had taken care of Newt before, and he could do it again.

It was still a relief to take Newt back into his arms, and he felt a perverse kind of victory in the way Newt pressed against him, nuzzling into his throat in a way that presented his bonding mark. Graves nuzzled against it, only too aware of Theseus's eyes on them. It was good that Theseus was watching. It kept him from giving in to his darker desires.  
"Any idea how long he'll take to come down?" He asked Theseus. Theseus shrugged.   
"Three or four days I'd guess. Maybe a little less. He hasn't exactly had many heats. Normally he uses his suppressants-" Theseus looked at him now, and the expression in his eyes was concern not possession. "You will let... you wouldn't take those away right Percy?"  
"No." He said softly. "If he wants to be on suppressants, that's his choice. Theece, you've told me about him our entire life. I've always...cared about him. I'm not going to take his freedom from him now." The relief that passed across Theseus's face at that moment was almost painful, but Percival didn't let him think of it for too long.

"I want to give him a bath later. He needs one. Do you want to supervise?"  
"I'll wait outside the door." Theseus said after a moment. "Call me if you have any trouble." 

Percival nodded his thanks, then paused as he saw Pickett staring up at him from the bedside table.  
"I'm going to do what I can to look after him you know?" He told Pickett. Strangely reassuring Pickett felt more important to him than reassuring Theseus - perhaps because he knew how much Pickett meant to his omega. 

"I'm not trying to separate you Percy." Theseus said carefully. "But have you considered that you might need to see a doctor."

"I do." Percival admitted. "But I survived a couple of months. Nothing is going to get worse in the next couple of days, and I want to stay here."

Theseus didn't bring up the idea of Percival leaving again.

***

Newt came back to his mind slowly. For the past few days, everything had been a blur. He had been overwhelmed by the scent of two alphas, one of which felt like safety and the other a strange mix of lust and security and belonging. His alpha was holding him in his arms, and he focused on that. Occasionally something inside of him would twist uncomfortably and he would realise for a moment that this wasn't right, that the man who was holding him wasn't his alpha, but no sooner had that thought formed than it had faded and he was again where he belonged. 

He was curled up on the lap of his alpha, strong wand-callused hands running across his back and over the rounded bone of his hip. Soft words were speaking to him, telling him he was safe. It was a kind voice, a voice he wanted to hear more of, and he licked his lips to ask for that. As he did so, he picked up the scent of a second alpha, and that knowledge sent a jolt of tension running through him. 

There was food. He was vaguely aware of being given food and drink over the past few days, of being washed and cradled in someone's arms, but this was different. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring into a very familiar pair of eyes.  
"Theseus." He whispered, warmth blooming within him as he saw his brother. He was safe. He moved his hands out towards him, and saw the glint of light off of metal. The shackle was still around his wrist.

Memories of the lead up to his heat crashed over him in a wave, and he pushed away from the man holding him, seeing the face that had sentenced him to death watching. He stumbled to his feet and ran. The bracelet might have meant he couldn't leave the house, but he could still hide within it. He ran to the bathroom and closed the door, sinking to his knees with his back against it to stop the other wizard from being able to go in. Pickett squeezed beneath the door, and cuddled up against his hand. With a smile, Newt put the bowtruckle on his shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment.

He could feel Grindelwald's weight on him, pressing him down, leaving him trembling. He could feel the teeth piercing the skin of his shoulder, and feel the pain heightened by how they were on top of an earlier mark, a mark which frightened him nearly as much as Grindelwald's own.

"Newt?" Asked his brother's voice. "Newt, are you okay? I swear, if Percy's hurt you I'll skin him alive."  
"He saved me." Newt answered after a moment. "I just need ... just need some time to think." He shivered. “And Theseus, you can’t skin people just because they’ve pissed you off. You’re an auror now.”

Theseus laughed slightly from the other side of the door.   
“I can guard the door if you need to bathe.”  
“It’s just you two here.” Newt said softly.   
“Us, and your friends.” Theseus admitted. “The Goldstein sisters and a Muggle man. They’re in your case. They’ve been looking after the creatures-“  
“The case is here?” Newt asked, getting to his feet and pulling open the bathroom door. 

“It is.” Theseus smiled, and Newt hurried back into the bedroom, flashing a brief smile at the real Graves. He had taken care of him, Newt knew he had to at least be polite.  
“You’re looking a lot healthier.” He murmured, looking at the floor.  
“So are you.” Graves replied. “I can try and get someone to come and take a look at that bracelet. Theseus and I have been working on the wards in the house, but we need to get that off of you.”  
“No…” Newt shivered and looked away. “No other alphas.”  
“There’s a beta in the department. I’ll see if there are any omegas…” Graves offered, and Newt nodded.  
“The case?”  
“Just beside the bed.” Graves pointed to it, and Newt approached it.   
“Do you mind if I….”  
“Go ahead.” Graves smiled, and Newt nodded his thanks, disappearing into the case. He looked around, relaxing a little at the sight of his creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you! Hoping to get some more frequent updates in now!)


	16. Chapter 16

All of the creatures were here. Newt picked up the Niffler as it scurried towards his feet, smiling sadly as it attempted to tug the cuff from his wrist. He patted the small bundle of fur, then looked around, smiling at Dougal as the demiguise crept towards him, holding out food.  
“Hey boy…” Newt greeted him, taking the offered apple with a murmur of thanks. He embraced Dougal, and allowed the demiguise to climb up onto his back.

“Hello honey…” A soft voice greeted him, and he looked up to find himself faced with Queenie. She was crouching down, a handful of occamy in her arms. They clicked when they saw him, and he approached them to pet their shiny scales. As he did so, she waved her wand, another ribbon wrapping around the shackle on Newt’s wrist, hiding it from view. “How are you feeling?”  
“Better than I have been.” Newt answered carefully, glancing down and realising he was currently naked other than Graves’ dressing gown. He tightened the belt around it, squirming a little where he stood and flashing her a grateful smile for the ribbon. “Sorry. Thank you for… for getting my brother.”  
“I’m sorry he didn’t get there earlier.” Queenie said softly, and then Newt heard footsteps approach. He spun, and Dougal jerked his shoulder, making him drop the niffler just before Tina impacted into his arms, cuddling him close.

“Newt…” She murmured, and he returned the embrace.  
“I’m sorry.” Tina murmured. “We couldn’t find you. So we … we thought your brother might manage-“  
“He did.” Newt answered. “He did. And you were right, the real Percival isn’t… he wasn’t like that. He’s been a gentleman really…” He squirmed and looked around, then beamed as Jacob ran forwards, an empty bucket hanging at his side.  
“Just been feeding the mooncalves.” Jacob explained, flashing Newt a brilliant smile. “They are lovely little guys. Seem even happier than normal today. Think they know their mommy is home.”

Newt felt his face colouring slightly at that compliment, but he nodded.   
“Thank you all for taking such remarkable care of my creatures. Knowing they were with you, that they would be safe… it made life a lot easier.”  
“It was all Jacob.” Queenie said softly, and the muggle man smiled at them both. Jacob shrugged a little.   
“I’d seen you look after them, and your notes were good.”  
“Thank you.” Newt paused, then held out his hand to shake Jacob’s own. “I know that… it can’t have been easy.”  
“Looking after them’s been fun.” Jacob answered. “I liked it. We all did…”  
“Thank you.” Newt murmured. “I want … I would like some time just with my creatures, if that’s alright?”

“Of course sweetie.” Queenie said quickly, placing a hand on Tina’s shoulder. “We’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Newt watched the others leave, and headed to the cabin, finding the packet of suppressants. Logically, he knew he had no need to take them at this moment. He had just come off of a heat. He would have time before another struck. Nonetheless he swallowed one of the tablets. It helped him to feel calmer, to know that he had his body back under his own control. Then he got to work.

The others had done a surprisingly good job of taking care of his creatures, given the limited information available and their lack of experience. But there were still small things he had to put right, and each of the creatures seemed to want to welcome him. He fed Marmite carefully, running his fingers over her glowing arms, and then spent some time trying to persuade the fwooper to sit still. He renewed the silencing spell, glad that his last one hadn’t completely worn off. 

Slowly, he made his way around the entire case, taking a moment to feed each of them and praising them, letting them smell him, proving to them all that he was home. That he was back in one place, and he was safe. He closed his eyes, curling up in the middle of the mooncalf field, letting the other creatures cuddle up against him. It felt safer than he had been for a long time, here with his creatures. The bracelet was still around his wrist, but he was back where he belonged.

***

Percival smiled slightly at the others as they stepped from the case, and Tina nodded.  
“He’s looking better already.” She reassured him. “It’s good to have you back sir.”  
“You mentioned seeing a healer.” Theseus reminded him, and Percival shook his head.  
“Tomorrow. I can’t just abandon him without even saying goodbye.”

“Alright.” Theseus conceded and Percival relaxed a little. It seemed that he was slowly managing to accept what had happened. Given how protective Theseus had always been, Percival was just grateful he hadn’t lost any vital organs. 

Percival went to shower, and Auror Goldstein left to go to the MACUSA offices, to contribute what she could to Theseus’s report. Queenie and her No Maj both headed into the kitchen, muttering something about lunch. Percival wasn’t sure how he felt about what was happening. Legally, the No Maj should be obliviated, but it was clear that he meant a lot to Newt and he had played a role in his rescue. 

Percival had never really questioned these laws before, but at this moment he did. It would hurt his omega, hurt Newt, to lose the No Maj. He didn’t want Newt to be hurt, so he would find an alternative.

His dressing gown wasn’t waiting where it normally was as he stepped from the shower, because it was still wrapped around Newt. He dried himself on a towel, and then summoned some of his clothing from the next room, dressing in black pants and a white shirt. He wasn’t bothering to dress up particularly well – partially because he didn’t know what Grindelwald had worn while he was here, but also because he would have to go to a healer soon. Which would require him to be checked over. Trying to hide his injuries would only make the healer’s life harder.

He stepped out of the bathroom, inhaling the smell of fresh bread. He realised how hungry he was – taking care of Newt through his heat had been exhausting for both of them. He stretched his hands out above his head, enjoying the freedom of his movement after so long being chained. 

The smile on his face faltered when he saw Theseus’s expression. The British auror leaned forwards on a seat, his head held in his hands, shaking slightly. An owl was perched beside him, pecking at his hand, but Theseus was ignoring it. He looked devastated. Percival hadn’t seen him look so broken since the war.  
“Theece?” Percival asked softly, approaching. “What… what’s wrong?”

Theseus held out a piece of paper, his hands trembling. Percival reluctantly reached for it, recognising the Ministry’s seal on the top. He opened it up.  
 _Chief Auror Scamander,  
We reluctantly inform you that following recent events, we have decided to rescind your guardianship over Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. It has become clear that you are incapable of providing this omega with a history of disobedience the firm handling and care that he requires._

_Escort Newton Artemis Fido Scamander to the Ministry within the next week, where he can be placed into a care programme before being assigned an appropriate alpha._

_Please send back confirmation of your intention to comply._

_Yours sincerely,  
Minister Hector Fawley (O.M. Second Class, X.J. (Sorc), S. of Mag.Q. C.W.)_

“Fuck.” Percival cursed with feeling. The owl continued to hop from foot to foot, glancing up at Percival as though he would be able to provide it with the expected response. “What gives them the right?”  
“They can do this.” Theseus mattered. “If they think an omega isn’t well looked after, it’s within their rights…” He sighed and shook his head. “Hector’s just angry about the impact on his name. But... how do I tell Newt? He’s terrified of going into care.” Theseus rocked slightly. “The alphas that the Ministry licence, they’re all … They’re old. And they’re traditional. Newt wouldn’t… They won’t let him travel. And they believe that suppressants are… unkind to omegas. That it stops their natural behaviour… Newt’s going to run if he hears this. And it’ll be my job to bring him back.”

Percival rested his hand on Theseus’s shoulder.  
“Don’t punch me.”  
“Don’t give me a reason to and I won’t…” Theseus replied, protective as always.   
“What about me? We can talk to Newt. Explain it to him. But I … I’m sure that whatever they want to prove that someone is an appropriate alpha, I can do that. And we have a bond…”

Theseus looked up at him, eyes angry. He was trying to decide, trying to balance his different feelings – his fear of what others would do to Newt warring with his fear of what Percival would do to him. Eventually, he nodded.  
“You can ask.”  
“Thank you.” Percival said softly. “I’ll talk to him.” He started to head towards the case, but Theseus shook his head.   
“He’ll come out for food. Let him just have a little time. He’s been through a lot. Let him be happy for a little while.”

Percival nodded, and went to see if he could be of any use within the kitchen.

***

Newt reluctantly emerged from the case when Queenie’s voice reached down to him, letting him know that food was ready. He smiled at her softly, feeling so much better than he had since he had first arrived in America to be snatched by Tina. He safe, his brother was here, and he had his creatures back with him. 

He headed in to the dining room, sitting beside his brother, Graves and Tina opposite them. Queenie and Jacob were sat facing each other, smiling sweetly, and Newt found himself smiling at them both. It was good that at least some people could be happy together.

“Newt?” Theseus murmured softly, and his expression was serious. “We need… we need to talk about something.”  
“Did I do something wrong?” Newt asked. His brother normally only looked like this when he had made some kind of mistake. Theseus smiled and shook his head. “Not you Newt. Me…”

Graves reached out towards him, then paused and moved away. Newt could feel that Graves was worried, but couldn’t understand why. A hint of anger bubbled at the back of his mind, but that wasn’t from Graves. He didn’t think about that too much, instead focussing on what Theseus was telling him.  
“My guardianship was revoked.” He explained, and Newt tensed, already working out what was going to be said. He was going to be taken away from his family, from his creatures, from his life. He would be made to mate someone the ministry thought was suitable. Or worse, he would be sent back to the hospital, to be broken down and made into the perfect omega. Open and pliable in mind, body and spirit. He wouldn’t survive being put through that again.

The room seemed to be spinning, and Queenie reached out towards him, fighting tears. Newt was sure he was broadcasting his terror, but he couldn’t shut it down.

Graves walked around the table, and took Newt’s hand in his own. Newt whimpered slightly, flinching, but Graves held on.  
“Newt, look at me…”   
Newt looked up, trying to blink back tears.  
“If you want, I can apply to be your alpha. We have a bond, and I have a respectable job. I won’t hurt you. I’ll let you continue travelling. I won’t be a guardian, officially I will be your mate, but… I won’t make you do anything you don’t want. I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but…”

Newt squeezed Graves hand, looking into his eyes. He was terrified. But even feeling that he was drowning, he could tell that Graves was trying to help him. Voice little more than a whisper, Newt answered him.  
“I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and after 30,000 words, I finally hit the prompt)


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as the words escaped, Newt felt a wave of nausea build within him. He was going to surrender himself to this man. To his _mate_. Because the alternative was worse. He wrapped his arms around himself, shaking.

“We don’t need to do anything about it tonight.” Theseus said, and Newt was fairly sure that he was lying, but he also knew he didn’t have the strength to question it. 

Graves nodded quickly, flashing him a smile. Newt couldn’t help seeing how nervous he looked, as though he was almost as afraid as Newt.  
“Have some food, get some rest, and in the morning a ward breaker is coming to take a look at that bracelet.”

Newt nodded, staring at the band which was still covered by ribbon.  
“Thank you.”  
“Newt, you don’t need to thank me for …for treating you as a human. It’s no less than you deserve.”

“While it’s on…” Newt shrugged. “The case is here. And I… I don’t want to go…” He panicked at that, and if it wasn’t for the wards that protected the house and the bracelet around his wrist he would have apparated away.

It was Theseus who took his hands, squeezing gently.  
“I am not letting those bastards get their hands on you again Newt. You are not going back there, I swear it. I’m your big brother right?”  
“Yeah…” Newt whispered, feeling fear crawl beneath his skin.  
“Then trust me, they’re not going to hurt you.” He promised. “You aren’t going back into hospital, not like that. Remember, I got you out last time. I’ll get you out of there again.”

“They’re going to make me.” Newt whispered, and now it was Graves stepping closer, shaking his head.  
“They aren’t going to make you. Because you will be my mate, and you can go to the Centre for Integrating Omegas until this is fixed. The CIO’s a good place. You’ll have your own room, and it will only be for a few days, while we put everything in place. No one will hurt you there. It’s where omegas who are seeking asylum can go. Normally only family can visit but…” Graves shrugged a little. “If you wanted, we could always hide the others in your case.”

“No.” Newt said firmly, initially unsure what he was refusing. “If…if we can get the bracelet off, I’ll go to the American hospital. But I don’t… I don’t want the rules bent for me…”  
Pickett chittered from his pocket and Newt smiled down at the bowtruckle with dazed fondness.  
“Not like that Pickett. Of course I’m taking you. I can’t even imagine the kinds of scrapes I would get into without you there to keep me safe.”

Graves chuckled a little at that.  
“Alright. I will need to speak to the President, ensure that we have her blessing. Then Theseus and I will go to England to make sure this is formally approved. While that happens, you’ll be in the centre. I’ll make sure you have your own suppressants with you, I don’t know what kind you take-“  
“I make my own.” Newt said quickly. “But I’ve got enough for a month or two.”  
“We won’t be that long.” Theseus promised. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He wrote a quick note, which he returned to the rather impatient owl. It nipped at his fingers in irritation before flying away.

“Maybe you should sleep in the case tonight?” Theseus prompted, and Newt nodded. He was grateful for that opportunity to be in his own space, to be somewhere he felt safe. If he couldn’t flee from what the Ministry was planning for him, he hoped he could at least find a little peace.

“Hey?” Jacob asked. “You like pancakes?”  
Newt nodded, and Jacob smiled.  
“I’ll make you some for breakfast tomorrow then.”  
“Thank you.” Newt mumbled, and faked yawning a little. “Do you mind if I… I go back into the case now?” He glanced up at Graves, reminding himself that if Graves was being kind enough to take him on, to spare him from the hospital, he had to at least be respectful towards him.

“Of course not. You don’t need to ask to see your creatures.” Graves reassured him, and Newt scurried back into the safety of his case. He wasn’t very tired. But he needed to be away from the others. There was no other omega in the house, and while he trusted his brother and Tina both the presence of three alphas in his vulnerable state was terrifying for him.

***

Percival watched Newt flee, then turned to Theseus.  
“Well.” Theseus shrugged. “I think it could have gone a lot worse, you know?”  
“He’s hiding in his case.” Percival pointed out, and Theseus shrugged.  
“He’s not tried to cut his own arm off or something. I’m going to count that as a win.”

Percival sighed softly.  
“I’ll go and see Picquery. Hopefully, she’ll see things our way.”  
“If she doesn’t?” Theseus asked, and Percival could see the fear in his eyes now that Newt was gone. He had tried to stay calm before, but now that Newt was no longer present Percival could see him falling apart. Theseus obviously didn’t believe what he had told Newt.

“If she doesn’t, we work around it. I’m not sending him back to somewhere he hates. I promise you, I’m not allowing him to go back into that hospital.”  
Theseus looked up at him curiously and stared into his eyes. He clearly saw whatever he was looking for in there.  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s okay. I’m going to take care of him if I can. I know he didn’t want a mate.”

“I’m glad it’s you.” Theseus said softly. “Don’t get me wrong, if you hurt him I will use all of my favourite curses to tear you limb from limb, and give the fragments to my aurors to practice on. But I’m glad it’s you.”

Percival nodded, squeezing his friend’s hand.  
“I’ll go and see Picquery. And a healer. I’ll be back by morning.” With that he walked away, making his way to MACUSA. It wasn’t far, but when he had been a prisoner it had felt an impossible distance. He made his way up to Picquery’s office.

It was quite late at night, so the building was almost deserted. He was grateful for that. It made things easier. There would be time, he knew, when he would have to return with the eyes of all his aurors on him. But for now, he wasn’t having to face that.

He knocked on Seraphina’s door and walked inside when she called out for him to enter. He walked forwards, bowing a little in mock formality and then smiling at his friend.  
“Good to have you back.” She said softly. “I’ve got the report from Theseus and Goldstein.”

“I know you’ll have a lot to ask me. And I’ll answer it. But first I need to just ask for your help with something.”  
“This better be good.”  
“Scamander – the younger one, the one who rescued me…”  
“Yes?”  
“Britain wants him back and to assign him an alpha. We bonded. I want your permission to officially take him as my mate.”  
“And if I say no?”  
“If you say no, I do it without you. I’m not handing him back to their hospital when he’s so frightened of going there. But I’d like your support with this.” 

Seraphina paused, gazing into his eyes, and then nodded slowly.  
“Alright. But I need you to meet with the healers, and with a legilimens, before we can start with that. I need to know that you are fully in your right mind and healthy before we hand over an omega to you.”  
“By the sounds of it ma’am, you already did that once.”  
“I did.” Seraphina agreed. “And I don’t want to make the same mistake again.”  
“Thank you.” Percival answered. “I’ll go and be checked. And he will be too, once he’s had the bracelet removed.”

“Anderson will be along in the morning. Her wife’s not been well and she’s dealing with the toddler, so I didn’t think I would send her tonight.” Seraphina answered quickly. Percival smiled a little, grateful to see that Seraphina had been concerned with what would happen next. 

“I’ll meet with the healers and legilimens now if it would mean you are calmer.” Percival offered, and Seraphina flashed him a smile. 

***

Newt emerged from the suitcase to the smell of pancakes, which Jacob dished up for them all with a practiced hand. Graves was stood opposite him, looking exhausted.  
“Did you sleep?” Newt asked curiously.

“MACUSA wanted me to be checked over. But we have the President’s blessing. Anderson will be here soon to help with the bracelet.” Percival answered, and Newt nodded.  
“When it’s done, will it have to go back into MACUSA’s collections?”  
“Why?”  
“I want to keep it.” Newt said quickly. “Niff wants it for his hoard.”  
“You make him sound like a dragon.” Percival teased, but he nodded. “I don’t particularly want it back. If it’ll make Niff happy, he better take it.”

“Thanks.” Newt ate his pancakes, not saying much. They all ate quietly, deep in thought, and Percival got up at a knock on the door. Newt could hear discussion, and then a young omega woman walked in.

“Hello…” She smiled. “I heard you’ve got an object for me to take a look at?”  
Reluctantly, Newt held out his wrist. Carefully she untied the ribbon, running her fingers over it and then drawing out her wand, starting to examine the wards.  
“That’s pretty nasty.” Anderson murmured. “But I can unweave them. Don’t you worry.”

Newt held still, watching Anderson working on the bracelet. Pickett clambered down onto his lap, and Newt focussed on that. He tried to hold still.

It took a few hours before the bracelet expanded and slipped down from his wrist. Anderson tapped it with her wand a few more times, her forehead beaded with sweat.  
“It’s clean.” She answered, and Newt stared at it, and then at the burned skin beneath.  
“Here…” Percival leaned over, casting a healing spell over it to fix the skin. He handed the bracelet back to Newt. Newt spun it around in his hand and then pocketed it.

“Ready to go to the hospital?” Graves asked softly. Reluctantly, Newt nodded. He didn’t want to be doing this, but it was his safest option. Queenie leaned in and embraced him tightly, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew exactly how he felt.


	18. Chapter 18

Newt waved goodbye to Jacob and to Tina, and picked up his case. Pickett slipped into his coat pocket, where he would be safer and more hidden from the hospital staff.

"You... you're sure they won't hurt the creatures?" Newt asked Theseus, looking at his brother for reassurance. He couldn't risk his creatures safety, not for this, not for anything.  
"I'm sure." Theseus promised, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Newt leaned against him for a moment, relying on his big brother, then swallowed.  
"Can...can you come with me there?" He asked. He wanted to run, but he knew that would solve nothing. If he ran, then the Ministry would send aurors to chase him, and he would end up back in the same place he had hated when he was younger. This was his only chance, but he needed Theseus's presence to stop him running from it.

"Of course." Theseus said quickly, tightening his grip around him. "I wouldn't make you go alone." That calmed Newt a little. He knew Theseus would be beside him.  
"Is it alright if I come too?" Graves asked, and Newt nodded, walking between the two of them along the street. It wasn't too far from where Graves lived to the CIO building. It was hidden carefully, tucked away in an alleyway within sight of the MACUSA headquarters. 

Graves paused for a moment.  
"I'll make sure you've got a window facing the building. If anything goes wrong, put a blanket hanging out of the window. I'll tell my best aurors to keep an eye out. You do that, and they'll rescue you, okay?"

Newt nodded. It was a kindness, a generous offer. It wouldn't be like the British aurors dragging him to the hospital. But he remembered it all. They were approaching the door when he froze, sheer terror overwhelming him. He could remember what had happened when he was younger, and he couldn't face it happening again. 

He felt Theseus pull him close, rubbing his back.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can be, okay?" Theseus asked, and he carefully nodded, trying to remember to breathe. "There..." Theseus nuzzled into his side. "This isn't going to be like before."

Newt nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to speak. The truth was that it would be worse. Last time he was still a child, and had been spared the worst that could have happened, but he had no such excuse this time. There were things that omegas were made for. Even if the hospital was as good as Theseus thought it would only be a temporary reprieve. Because he would be signed into Graves' care. He would be his mate, and even if Graves was willing to tolerate his creatures he was still an alpha. Alphas had needs. Alphas had needs and omegas had uses. Newt fought the urge to apparate away, taking the handful of steps necessary to get inside the building. They were the hardest steps he had ever taken.

The inside of the building didn't feel like a hospital. There was a young omega woman sat in a comfortable chair, feeding an infant and reading a book. A short way away another omega was sketching. They both looked up at Percival and Theseus, glaring slightly. For a moment Newt nearly spoke up in protection of the others, but he didn't have the courage.

A young beta woman, her curly red hair tied into a bun, walked towards them and stuck out her hand. It took Newt a moment to realise that the gesture was aimed towards him and not to either of his alpha escorts.  
"Hello. You must be Mister Scamander-Graves."

Newt nodded, startled a little by the change in his name. It made sense he supposed. He was Graves' mate, of course he should have his name. It was a kindness to let him keep his own.  
"My name is Sarah, and I'll be your liason during your stay here. If you have any questions you can ask me, or any of our clients. Would you like me to show you to your room? It's a private room with a window as requested." Newt nodded, and Sarah paused for a moment.

"If you could say goodbye to your companions?"  
Newt nodded, trying to prevent any tears from falling. He clutched his case to his chest.  
"Goodbye." He murmured, not looking up. He walked with Sarah, and didn't turn around to see the others leave.

"Now, first of all we ask that all patients here keep their wands in their rooms at all times. No apparation is allowed on the premises, there are wards blocking it, and while you are free to leave we request that you inform us where you are going and allow us to arrange an escort-" Sarah began to explain, her words washing over Newt as he silently followed her to his room.

She handed him a key, and he used it to open the door. The room was small but tidy, with a bed and a desk and a chair. There were a couple of bookshelves, already filled with battered books that had clearly been there for a while.  
"This is your room. No one is allowed in here without permission, and that includes me. The only time people will come in without permission is if there is a medical emergency." She explained from the doorway. "The bathroom is to the left. Would you like a tour of the rest of the unit, or do you need a little while to sort things out?"  
"I... I need to sort things." Newt murmured, and slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat with his back to the door, his knees drawn to his chest.

He was aware he was being rude, that she had been kind, but after so long promising himself he was safe now he was back in hospital. This was nothing like the whitewashed dorms of the hospital he had been taken to from Hogwarts. There were no visible restraints, he had some privacy. But he only had a private room because his mate had asked for one. He couldn't let himself fall into the trap of thinking that this was a good place, or that it was somewhere he would be safe.

He pressed his hand over the mark on his neck. His bond site, linking him to Graves and keeping him from an unknown English alpha who would bring him to their home if this failed. He shuddered at that thought, remembering how much he had enjoyed his freedom, back when he had been allowed to travel. The coat he had around his shoulders meant he would have passed as a beta in the eyes of muggles. He thought of running, but he knew it was hopeless.

Graves had said he would be back soon. For the next few days, all Newt could do was survive.

He glanced up at the door, and saw that it had a bolt he could use to close it. Anyone would be able to use their magic to open it, but he slammed the bolt and felt a sense of calm wash over him. This was his room. He had his case. Whatever else happened, his creatures were with him now.

He didn't want to see what else was there, didn't want to find out what horrors this place was hiding. Instead, he slipped into the case, curling up around Niff in the middle of the mooncalf paddock. He felt almost safe there. He fished into his pocket, drawing out the occamy eggshell bracelet and offering it to Niff. Niff nuzzled his hand before stuffing the treasure triumphantly into his pouch.

After a few hours Newt pulled himself to his feet, checking on his creatures and ensuring they were all fed. Once that was done, he returned to his study, preparing further batches of suppressant pills for himself. 

He jumped as a distant knock echoed through the air, and clambered reluctantly up the ladder. It was better to go when called than be dragged out. If they thought he was hiding they might confiscate his case and then his creatures would starve. He could sense the nervousness Graves felt through their bond.

Sarah was stood outside the door when he opened it, smiling at him brightly.  
"Are you settling in okay?"

He nodded, wordless. She led him to the dining hall. 

It was nothing like the hall at Hogwarts. There were small tables set up with groups of omegas sat around them, eating their food as a few infants ran around and babies cuddled up against to their parents.  
"Food is there-" Sarah pointed. "You can sit wherever you would like..."

Newt fetched a plate of food, his head bowed, and sat at an otherwise deserted table. Sarah and a few other beta nurses were moving around the different tables, but mostly they left him alone other than the occasional question about the food. Newt tried to sneak glances at the rest of the omegas. There was no one with obvious fresh wounds, although a couple had bruises which were in the process of healing. No one seemed to have told them that omegas were expected to be quiet. Someone laughed, and Newt startled at the sound. He had only been in the hospital for a few months last time, but he had never heard any omega laugh while he was there.

After dinner, he returned to his room. Curfew wasn't until eleven at night, but he needed privacy. He laid down on the floor under a blanket, unable to face the bed, nausea twisting his gut. Everyone here seemed to be kind, but he was sure it had to be an illusion, a way that they would be able to hurt him later. He shivered and curled up, drawing his knees to his chest.

He could feel a vague awareness of Graves at the edge of his consciousness, feel his concern as he tried to make their bond official. But there was something as well, nagging at the back of his mind. An anger that he knew wasn't his or Graves', swirling into him and threatening to tear everything apart. 

He had never paid particular attention in school when they had spoken about bonds. He was aware he wasn't a particularly sexual creature, that such things held little interest to him. He knew some bonds could get twisted or weakened, but he didn't know how to get rid of this link, or what would happen if Graves found out. Perhaps he would refuse to be Newt's alpha. Even though he didn't want to mate the man, the alternative was worse. The hospital was calling, and there he wouldn't have privacy.

Shivering despite the blanket, he started to sob.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lourdesdeath for helping

Newt didn't sleep that night. His mind was filled with terror, and whenever he closed his eyes he was back on the hospital ward. He walked around the room, pacing over the floorboards and then staring at the Woolworth building. If he put a blanket out of the window, help would come. But that would also mean he would be taken back to Britain.

It would be better to endure here. Whatever lay in store for him, it didn't have the same memories attached that a hospital at home would bring. He could survive being in hospital here if he had to. The mark on his neck ached, and he could feel that fury swirling inside of his gut. It was a threat that he couldn't even begin to control.

The next morning he ate breakfast, still sat apart from the others, but watching them interact. Several of them either weren't scared, or were experts at hiding their fear. Some of them were talking, waving their hands animatedly, and another group was giggling in a corner. He nearly did a double take when he saw two of the omegas sat side by side, their hands clutched beneath the table. One darted forwards to kiss the other on the cheek, and Newt immediately looked around for any sign that they had been spotted. Even Newt knew that an omega-omega pairing was considered wrong by society.

Those two looked happy enough.

After breakfast, Sarah walked up to him and smiled.  
"If you want I can show you around the building. Some of our clients are going to be playing some boardgames later, there are a few chess players and even a gobstones team if you're interested."  
"That's most kind of you." Newt demured, ducking his head and hoping he was going to be giving a good impression. "But I really could do with resting for a little while longer. I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Of course. I'll fetch you for lunch. Maybe I can organise a chess match for you later, if you play?"  
"Not well."  
"That'll be perfect. Bethany likes winning." Sarah pointed out a delicate looking omega with her dark hair in perfect cornrows, who was bouncing a baby swaddled in orange cloth in her arms. "After lunch?"

Newt nodded, and then hurried back to his room. During the meal the anger had been building, twisting through Percival's emotions until all he could feel from the bond-site was fury. He scrambled into the case, looking for anything he could use. He tried rubbing a healing salve over the wound, but it didn't lessen, the anger still boiling within him.

He reached for another chemical, this one slightly caustic, taking off the lid before trying to remind himself how these things worked. He wouldn't get an instant response. It would be better simply to try it and leave it for a few hours. If there was no luck, he would repeat it with another mixture, then another. It was possible that some of the others here knew how to get rid of the marks, but he didn’t have the courage to ask them for advice.

He looked at the piles of research books he had stacked from floor to ceiling. He had so many words there, and yet none of them spoke of human mating systems and how to break unwanted bonds. He had never researched it, foolishly secure in the knowledge that his brother was his alpha and that meant he was safe.

No one could save him now. He laid back down in his blanket, pulling it closer around himself as he considered his options. A familiar snout poked around the corner, and he reached over to pull Niff into his arms, cuddling up around him.

"I don't know what to do Niff." He admitted after a moment. "If I destroy the bond with Graves then I..." He paused, and shook his head. "Then I go to the ministry and their hospitals.... if he finds out about Grindelwald, the same probably happens. If he doesn't know, then I... then I have to ... then I'm his."

Niff chittered up at him, nuzzling into his face. One paw dove into the niffler's pouch, and he removed the occamy shell bracelet, waving his prize in front of Newt. Newt smiled and patted him.  
"I know. Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt, and I'll make sure you get everything you need..." He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that Percival was doing well. He dreaded being the man's mate, but compared to the alternative it was the best he could hope for. 

Percival would let him keep his creatures, maybe even see Theseus occasionally. It was more than he could dream of. 

Newt closed his eyes, and wished he could run far away. But he knew that there was nowhere to go.

*** 

Percival considered himself to be a comparatively civilised wizard. Whilst he had learned how to fight with his hands and had done so on occasion, physical threats were normally viewed as beneath him. Now, as he stood before the British Minister for Magic, hearing him condemn his own family to an unwanted bond and brutal medical treatment, it was all he could do to stop himself from punching the man in the jaw. Such an action would scarcely prove to him that the original twelve were of almost as good stock as the sacred twenty eight, and that Percival would be a suitable alpha for Newt. It sickened him to talk in this way, as though all that mattered were matching bloodlines, being of the right sort. One glance at Theseus showed his emotions were shared, but they both had to remain calm for Newt’s sake and play the game. He made himself stand smartly and waited for the opportunity to speak.

“Abraxas Malfoy is a sensible man who won’t stand for any of Newton’s foolishness. He would be willing to take him to the family manor after only a month of treatment, and by this time next year you could be an uncle. He might even have another little one on the way.” The Minister was saying, addressing Theseus. “You’re lucky I’ve been able to arrange such a suitable match, and it will help with your own career.”

“I am not whoring out my little brother for my own advancement.” Theseus muttered, and the Minister regarded him coldly.  
“I am hardly suggesting you whoring him. We’re trying to find him an appropriate match, and a tie to the Malfoy’s would be good for our family. If he behaves well and provides an heir, Abraxas is even open to him keeping a puffskein.”  
Percival might have been an American, but he had heard of the Malfoy family. He couldn’t imagine Newt fitting in with them.  
“It’s not that simple.” Theseus said softly. “He’s bonded-“  
“So I heard.” The Minister rolled his eyes in despair. “Did he really need to go out of his way to make himself less desirable?”

“The Graves family are well respected across America.” Percival said softly. “And I will take care of Newt.”  
“I do hope you’ll encourage him to use his given name.” The Minister commented coldly, and Percival took another deep breath, reminding himself that murder was inappropriate even if the Minister was asking for it.  
“I will. And I will ensure he abides by my nation’s omega laws.” Percival promised. That was the truth – America had ditched at least some of Europe’s views of omegas, and Percival planned to get rid of any remaining prejudice as soon as he could. Seraphina would listen to him.

“If this fails, I doubt we will be able to find him another alpha of such good standing. He might end up in hospital permanently, and we both know it wouldn’t be good for him to have that.” The Minister said, and even Percival could hear the tenderness in those words.  
“I won’t let it fail.” Percival said softly, and after a few moments the Minister nodded.

***

Newt emerged from his suitcase, and from his room, when lunch rolled around. He agreed to one game of wizarding chess with Bethany, before again retreating to the shelter of his case. He checked the spells on each of the enclosures, and gave everyone food before starting to improve the swampland habitat. He didn’t have any creatures who needed it currently, but in time he might and he had to have a project. With no creature in this area, it wouldn’t matter if a spell went wrong.

He could still feel the tangle of emotions through the bond. There was a fire-like anger which he recognised as Grindelwald’s, but there was also a cold fury which bubbled beneath it. The man that Newt was expected to mate with was angry as well, and that frightened him. 

There was a knock on the door to his room, and he clambered out from the case, opening the door to find Sarah stood there.  
“Hey…” She greeted him gently. “Mister Graves is back, and he’s waiting in a side room, if you are willing to meet him?”

For one foolish moment Newt imagined saying no, but he nodded and headed down the stairs with her. The side room where Graves was waiting was pastel-coloured, full of comfy chairs. Newt stood awkwardly, looking between his brother and his mate.  
“It worked.” Theseus said softly, and Newt tried to smile as his brother walked forwards, wrapping his arms around Newt’s body. Newt cuddled up against him and Theseus pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
“Newt, you’re safe.”

Newt made himself nod, not trusting himself to speak. He swallowed after a moment as Theseus continued.   
“You can go back to Percival’s house. I need to go back to England, Hector insisted. But I’ll come back as soon as I can. You’ll write to me?”  
Newt nodded, embracing his brother tightly. Theseus rubbed his back.

“You’ll be safe.” Theseus promised, and Newt nodded because he didn’t want his brother to worry.   
“If you go and fetch your suitcase?” Graves said softly, and Newt tensed but stepped away from Theseus. “I’ll arrange for you to be able to return here at any time if you’re unhappy at mine.” 

Graves offered that softly, as though it wasn’t a threat, but Newt couldn’t interpret it any other way. He returned to his room with Sarah at his side.  
“Are you sure you want to leave?” She asked gently, and he made himself nod as he picked up his case and returned to Graves.

Theseus hugged him closely.  
“Would you like me to come with you to his house before I leave?”  
Newt nodded, and let Graves lead them home. He kept his eyes down, gripping his suitcase tightly.

When they reached the door, Graves opened it then stood back so Newt could enter first. He was relieved to see Queenie and Jacob in the kitchen, both covered with a faint dusting of flour. 

“Oh sweetie…” Queenie murmured, walking over and hugging him tightly. “If Mister Graves tries anything like that, I’ll hurt him myself.”   
Newt swallowed and nodded, while Graves cleared his throat.  
“I thought you could take the spare room.”  
“Thank you.” Newt murmured, staying in the doorway for a moment.

“I’ll see you as soon as I can.” Theseus promised, wrapping his arms around Newt for a moment before stepping back and heading away. Newt watched him go in silence, turning to see Graves smiling at him. There was no sense of threat, which startled him.  
“I can show you to your room, and then I wondered if you’d like to show me what’s in that case of yours?”  
Reluctantly, Newt nodded.

“I’ve already met Pickett.” Graves continued. “But I’d love to meet the rest.”  
Newt was relieved that Graves had remembered Pickett’s name. It eased his fear a little, and let him gather up his strength to talk to Graves more sincerely.  
“You can, but you need to listen to me, some of the creatures are… need to be shown respect.”  
“You’re the expert.” Graves said, and Newt felt a small swirl of confidence and pride, sensing through the bond that Graves meant what he was saying.   
“Come with me…” He murmured, walking towards the spare room, gripping his case tightly and trying to be brave.


	20. Chapter 20

Climbing down into his case always felt like coming home, and it was the same now. Graves was climbing down behind him, and Newt carefully took a few slow breaths to try and ensure he didn’t visibly panic. Graves smiled as he looked around.  
“You’ve got a lot of books.”  
“There’s a lot of false information about creatures out there, but there are a few things that are truthful. I collect it for my writing, so that I can acknowledge what I’ve found as well as what I have observed…” Newt mumbled. Graves didn’t seem angry at that. He was smiling fondly, as though he was genuinely interested.

“Mister Worme says he thinks my book will do well. He says that it might even be adopted by some of the schools…” Newt ducked his head, suddenly wondering if he should be sharing such kind words – he didn’t want his alpha to assume he was being unfaithful. “I’m sorry. He’s happily married and he doesn’t mean anything by it…”  
“Newt.” Graves said sharply, cutting into Newt’s apology. “I am sure your book will be wonderful, and I don’t doubt that you are deserving of praise. I hope I can read it when it’s finished.” 

“Oh.” Newt blushed. “Of course you can read it.”  
“Like I said, you’re the expert on these things. Theseus always told me that…” He chuckled, looking around. “But I don’t believe it’s just books you’ve got in here.”

Newt smiled shyly, feeling a little hopeful as he walked further into the case. Behind him, he heard Graves gasp in wonder, and he felt warmth bubble up inside of him. It was a good feeling, knowing that he had pleased Graves.  
“You … you charmed this place yourself?”  
“Yes.” Newt said softly. “I’ve just been working on the swampland habitat the last few days, it’s just over there-“ he pointed. “But first you’d best meet the bowtruckles, they’ve been getting rather jealous that Pickett has seen you when they haven’t.”

“Well, we can’t have jealous bowtruckles.” Graves agreed, following Newt along to a tree on which several of the stick-like creatures perched.  
“Meet Titus, Finn, Marlow, Poppy and Tom…” Newt introduced each of the creatures in turn. “All of you, this is Mister Graves. He’ll be visiting quite a lot.”  
Graves bowed formally towards the tree, flashing a cheeky smile at Newt.  
“You can call me Percival.” He informed Newt. “If you are to be my omega, you don’t need to be so formal.”  
“Thank you Percival.” Newt murmured, the name feeling foreign on his tongue. Not allowing himself to consider it too much, Newt smiled.  
“Do you have any favourite magical creatures?”  
“I don’t know. Dragons were always rather impressive… Theseus mentioned you worked with them during the war.”  
“I did.” Newt nodded. “But I have none in the case at the moment. Normally they only stay briefly, because there are some wonderful reserves set up and-“ he paused and shook his head. “Sorry I’m rambling.”  
“It’s interesting.” Graves answered. “You look…different,, when you talk about your creatures.”

Newt blinked a little, not sure if he was meant to apologise for that. Graves smiled.  
“It’s a good thing. You look… happy. It’s something that you care about. You come alive…”   
Newt blushed a little, and swallowed.   
“Come on, you’d best see the rest of them…”

***

Percival traipsed around the suitcase, in absolute amazement at everything which he saw. It was clear that Newt knew a remarkable amount about these creatures. And as they walked, Newt seemed to relax.

Percival was introduced to all of the creatures in turn. He stood, watching Newt check over the runespoor when he felt a heavy weight on his leg. He glanced down to find a dark ball of fur scrambling up his leg and then reaching into his pocket.  
“Newt.” He called out as his watch disappeared into the creature.

“Oh bugger.” Newt murmured, then jumped at the creature as it tried to flee. He caught the creature, holding it upside-down and shaking it a little until the watch clattered to the floor. Newt picked it up and returned it to Percival.   
“Don’t worry.” Percival paused. “That…must be a niffler.”  
“I’m afraid so.” Newt agreed, but he smiled as he said it. They continued around the case, Percival trying to remember each of the creatures that he met. The niffler followed him until he gave in and tossed a couple of shining coins down to it.

Newt was so much more alive now, and Percival felt a great deal of fondness to him. Yet as they finished wandering around the case, Newt seemed to become quieter. In the shed once more, Newt looked anxiously along his shelves.   
“Do… do you mind if I… If I take a suppressant?”  
“I don’t mind.” Percival promised him quickly, watching as Newt picked up a tablet and swallowed it down, then took a small vial from a shelf and climbed back up. Percival followed.

He turned to Newt when they were both outside of the case.  
“Thank you for sharing that with me. I really do feel … I feel I understand you a lot more now.”  
Newt nodded, the anxiety on his face grown worse ever since he took his suppressant. Percival waited for a moment, in case Newt wanted to explain. But Newt wasn’t forthcoming. 

“Is something wrong Newt?” He asked, and Newt nodded, moving to sit down on the bed. He closed his eyes, as though he was trying to gather up his courage, and Percival reached out. He rested his hand over Newt’s own, stroking the skin there with his thumb and sitting down beside him. Newt seemed to gain a little strength from that gesture, looking up.

“I know you are doing me a favour by taking me in, and I… I appreciate that, and I don’t want to seem ungrateful.” He began, his voice a little shaky. Percival didn’t interrupt, able to see how Newt was fighting to get each word out. Newt continued, head bowed. “I do appreciate it. But I’m not… I know omegas are meant to want a family, but I’ve got my creatures and-“  
“I don’t have any particular desire to become a father.” Percival reassured him. “And anyway, I won’t do anything that you don’t want. We’re to be official, but that doesn’t mean we have to do anything like that. I won’t force you. And I’m busy with work anyway.”

Newt smiled a little at him, then held up the vial Percival had seen him pick up from the shed.  
“I…” He closed his eyes. “This is a sedative. I need…” He bit his lip, and shook his head. Percival could see him struggling to balance his desire with what he felt Percival would want. Percival squeezed his hand in an attempt to soothe him and Newt managed to stumble through a few more words. “If you’re going to knot me please let me I’m sorry-“

“Newt?”  
“I can’t face being trapped like that. I won’t… I’m sorry…” Newt looked like he was close to having a panic attack.   
“Newt.” Percival said firmly, grasping Newt’s chin gently and guiding him to look up towards him. “I am not going to mate you without your consent. If we do decide to mate, and Newt, I’m saying _if_ , then I won’t knot you if you don’t want that. I promise-“  
“But you’re an alpha.” Newt mumbled. “Alphas have needs…”

“If I need something, I can use my hand.” Percival said firmly, careful to hide the fury that coursed through him at what Newt seemed to expect.  
“We’re bonded. Alphas want their… their bondmate. It’s not… not anything under their control.”  
“We are.” Percival agreed. “And if you find you get sensations from me you don’t want, tell me and I will try and calm down.”

Newt looked up at him.  
“You aren’t going to make me?”  
“I’m not going to make you.” Percival agreed. “I promise. And just because I’m an alpha doesn’t mean I can’t help myself. Anyone who tells you that is lying.” Percival knew that he was well known at work for good self-control, and he wasn’t going to let that reputation crack now. Not when Newt needed him to be strong.

***

To say that Newt felt relieved would be an understatement. He felt freed. For so long he had feared being knotted, and now Graves was offering him a way out. He could feel concern from Graves, but fondness from him too. It was an amazing sensation.

But there was another sensation as well. An anger from the other man who had marked him. Graves had been kind, and Newt knew there was one more thing to tell him. He tugged at his shirt collar, revealing the inflamed gland there, still savaged from Grindelwald’s bite.  
“I can feel his emotions.” He whispered, and saw pain flutter across Graves’ face.

“It doesn’t change anything.” Graves said after a few moments. Pain stung through the bite though, a disappointment that Graves couldn’t hide from him even if he was trying to.  
“I’m sorry.” Newt whispered, and Graves nodded.  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Graves said firmly. The pain was still there, but he was trying to comfort Newt still, and that was strangely comforting.

“I know. But it hurts you-“ Newt explained, and Graves paused. “I can feel your emotions as well.” Newt said softly and Graves smiled a little. “I can feel yours more than his. But it’s there. I understand if you don’t want me-“  
“Of course I do.” Graves shook his head. “You are brave, and kind, and you care for your creatures. You try and take care of me at moments like this. I’m glad you’re in my house. Newt, you saved me. I like you. And we… we’ll find a way to fix this.” He reached out and gently pulled Newt close. Newt cuddled up against Graves and closed his eyes, feeling safer there. 

He could stay here, just for a little while.


	21. Chapter 21

Newt was surprised to discover that planning a marriage, even one being undertaken in order to ensure that someone wasn’t sent to hospital or bonded to a man who wouldn’t treat them well, required a lot of work. Graves was busy working, but he had also taken the leading role in the preparations, able to see that Newt didn’t know how to go about doing this. If Newt had been able to, he would have run. But marrying Graves was his best option to avoid his nightmares coming true. 

Graves was surprisingly easy to spend time with, which startled Newt. He was genuinely interested in the creatures, his curiosity and joy spreading like a balm from the mark on Newt’s neck. Graves helped him feed the creatures, and showed no desire to curtail Newt’s adventures. Newt found he quite liked spending time with the man, although their upcoming wedding loomed like a shadow over it all.

The niffler stole Graves’ pocket watch every time that they headed into the case, and so far Graves had never once lashed out. One evening, Newt was staring at some notes when he saw Graves sorting through his wallet, picking out a few shiny coins which he put to one side.

Newt glanced at them curiously.  
“I thought I’d best prepare some bribes for when we next check on the mooncalves.” Graves said simply. Several of the mooncalves had been suffering from a fever, and while it seemed to be on the mend Newt was still checking on them every couple of hours. 

“What are you working on there?” Graves asked curiously, keeping his distance. Newt had noticed he was rarely within touching distance, but always close. It was strangely reassuring to have him there.

Newt felt himself flush a little.  
“Trying to memorise the vows.” He mumbled. He felt a little sick at the thought of reciting the omega vows, promising to obey and to nurture. Then there would be a night spent in a room the Ministry had provided. There would be no observation spells, but in the morning they would check to ensure that the night had gone as it should. It made Newt feel sick to think of it, but this was still his best chance. “I wish...I wish Theseus could be at the ceremony.” 

“I wish he could be too.” Graves agreed. Theseus was busy with work so the Ministry were sending the American Ambassador, Hector Podmore, to oversee it. “Newt, I was wondering-“ Newt looked up at him. “I know the Ambassador will be there, but if you’d prefer, I’m sure someone else could walk you down the aisle.”  
“Tina.” Newt said quickly, knowing that she was the alpha he wanted representing his brother.  
“I’ll speak to her.” Graves said softly. “How… how do you feel about the vows?”

Newt shrugged a little. They represented all the losses of freedoms he had always feared. Graves frowned and glanced at the paper, then took his pen and crossed through most of the words, starting to write out something else. Newt stared at him.  
“That’s… that’s the beta vow…” He whispered.

“There’s nothing saying you have to use your orientation’s vow.” Graves answered calmly. “Only tradition. Does that sum up what you want to say closer than the omega version?”  
“Yes.” Newt whispered, stunned. Only Americans would dismiss tradition so easily. The promise of being a bonded mate had remained the same – betas vowed to be partners, but the rest of it felt like a weight being lifted. “Thank you. That is… That is better.”

“Good.” Graves smiled. “Now, we’ve got some ill mooncalves to care for. It’s alright Newt. This will all be over soon.”

***

Newt clutched Tina’s hand a little too tightly as they made their way down the length of the Pentagram Room.  
“It’s alright.” She whispered beneath her breath. “At least he won’t execute us this time.”  
Newt managed a faint smile at that, ducking his head again.  
“You are terrible at reassuring people.” He whispered back, lifting his head for a moment to glance up at where President Picquery was standing, Ambassador Podmore on one side and Graves on the other. The President was wearing long golden robes, and Graves was wearing a smart black suit, a yellow handkerchief in the pocket his one concession to colour for the day.

Graves had permitted him to wear something other than the traditional white tunic that virgin omegas were expected to wear, so he faced his fate in a white suit and pale blue waistcoat. As he walked he glanced at the assembled collection of aurors, and saw Queenie stood among them, his suitcase stashed safely at her feet.

He approached Graves, taking his hand when it was held out towards him. Graves nodded at him, and Tina stood close by. Newt took a few slow breaths, focusing on the breathing exercises Queenie had taught him to remain calm.

Graves smiled at him calmly, reaching to push the collar of his shirt aside, tracing his fingers over the mating scar in front of the assembled crowd.

“I, Percival Graves, take you, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, as my bonded mate and spouse. I promise to care for you, to cherish and guard you, to love and protect you for all the days of my life.” Graves spoke calmly, a faint smile on his lips. He looked confident and at ease, no different from when they had practiced the words at home. 

Newt felt his face flush brightly as he began to stumble through his own vows. He knew these weren’t the words he would be expected to speak, could see Podmore’s frown as he began, but he said them anyway.  
“I, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, accept you, Percival Graves, as my bonded mate and spouse. I promise to be true to you, to stand by your side and face our futures together, and to love you loyally for all the days of my life.”

Graves placed a ring made of jet onto Newt’s finger, flashing a smile at him.  
“Hoping Niff won’t go for that.” He said softly, before leaning in and biting at the mating scar. Newt closed his eyes, practicing the breathing exercises as he felt blood bead up and then get licked away. He heard a few wolf whistles from the aurors, and the ceremony continued. He focused on Graves’ hand on his, reminding himself that nothing was changing. 

Graves played his part beautifully, and after their first dance he joined Newt sat quietly, watching the others, hand holding Newt’s.  
“You’re safe now.” Graves whispered. Newt nodded.  
“You … thank you.” He mumbled.  
“Queenie’s taken the case to the room.” Graves told him softly. “And no one will object if we leave now.”

Newt stood, letting Graves lead him away. His head was bowed and he was quiet, lost in thoughts.

***

The bedroom the Ministry had provided was dominated by a large bed, which Newt’s case had been placed upon. Newt walked to it as soon as he entered the room, running his fingers over the leather and drawing strength from the fact it hadn’t been taken from him.  
“There somewhere we can sleep in there?” Graves asked, and Newt nodded. They had already agreed that they wouldn’t sleep in the hotel room tonight – Newt bothered by the idea of how many omegas would have been taken for the first time on those sheets.

“There’s a bed in the study and I can take one of the nests.” Newt answered quickly. “If… If that’s alright? Unless you want…” He couldn’t bring himself to complete that sentence.  
“Sounds good. I’d offer to take the nest but…” Graves chuckled, and Newt managed a little smile. While Newt could curl up into the space quite comfortably, Graves’ body would not easily fit into it.

Newt hesitated.  
“You’re sure we don’t have to…” His voice trailed off. He was afraid that if he voiced his fears it would somehow make them more likely to happen.  
“I’m certain.” Graves answered. “Newt, I told you before. We’re bonded but I will not mate you against your will. You say no, and I…I respect that. You don’t think your brother would force someone do you?”

Newt glanced down and shrugged a little.  
“I don’t think so but…he’s an alpha…”  
“He’s able to control himself. Even in rut an alpha should be able to keep themselves under control.” Graves shook his head. Newt reached to touch the mark on his neck.  
“You’re angry?”  
“Not with you.” Graves said firmly. “Just with everyone who thinks they can tell omegas what they should be and what they should do.” He reached into his pocket, withdrawing a vial. “You can go into the case if you want. I’ll be down soon.”

Newt frowned a little, trying to work out what the vial was. He remembered their previous conversation, when he’d pleaded to be sedated prior to taking Graves’ knot. He didn’t think that Graves was going to go back on his promises, but he couldn’t understand.  
“What’s that?” He whispered, his voice shaking a little.

Graves hesitated for a moment, a look of discomfort passing across his face before he answered.  
“It’s to convince them that we … met expectations.” He answered, and Newt frowned a little as he saw Graves spread the liquid over the sheets. “It’ll be dry by tomorrow.”  
“What…what do you-“ Newt started to ask, then frowned. “Is that blood?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where did you get blood?” Newt whispered, eyes widening with horror.  
“It’s mine. They won’t check whose as long as it’s there.” Graves said, and he sounded so matter of fact about the issue.

Newt gagged a little, looking away, trying not to consider the tangle of smells he could scent in the air. He didn’t want to think of the implications, of what the people who looked in the morning would think. It was distancing himself from Grindelwald, implying Newt had remained pure. It was a sensible action. But it was wrong and made so much worse by the fact he could sense that Graves wanted him. Wanted the blood he spread on the sheets to be Newt’s own. Newt didn’t want to see that, didn’t want to think about it. So he clambered down, and went to check on the creatures. 

He started by checking on the erumpent, then the grindylows, half expecting Graves to call him from the case at any moment. He did trust the man. Graves had been nothing but a gentleman. But it was their wedding night. As time passed, he started to relax a little. The sense of wanting didn’t fade, but no attempt was made to summon Newt from his case. He was trimming the fwooper’s talons when he heard the case open.

The mooncalves were recovered from their fevers, and they swarmed towards Graves when he climbed down. He took a handful of their food and tossed it into the air, smiling at Newt. Newt smiled back a little, relaxing. The sense of desire had faded, and Graves was looking around at everything in the same enchantment he had shown that first day.

They completed the rounds of the case together, and then Graves went to sleep in the bed while Newt curled up in the nest beside the occamy. He felt Dougal pat at his hair, and allowed himself to relax a little.

It was alright. Nothing had changed. Tomorrow the world would assume he and Graves had done as they were supposed to, and they could return home. He could keep his creatures. He would work on his book and Graves would work at MACUSA, and everything would carry on as normal.

He yawned and glanced towards the open shed door, seeing Graves lying down with Niff in his arms, and felt almost comfortable. Nothing had changed.


	22. Chapter 22

Percival woke slowly, two realisations hitting him in close succession. The first was an awareness that his bonded mate was asleep nearby, comfortable and contented. The second, rather more concerningly, was that there was a full-grown nundu with its paw on his chest and its teeth an inch from his face.

He tried to remember the beast's name. The previous night he had been able to rattle off each creature's name and diet, along with other tips for their care. But then, last night he hadn't had one of the most dangerous beasts in here looming above him. 

Percival knew that if the nundu chose, it could bite his head off. Or poison him in a second - it might have been wounded and unable to produce toxic gas, but its saliva was still strong enough to burn the cow carcasses that were thrown its way. 

Percival was a proud man, and good at his job, but he was able to recognise when he was beaten entirely. He hoped that the nundu wouldn't attack Newt - that its sudden shift in behaviour was aimed towards him, and not towards the world at large. He closed his eyes again, blocking the creature from his sight, and focused on the terror that he felt. It would be a harsh wakening for Newt, but it was also the only solution he could come up with which meant he lived.

He felt Newt jolt awake, and heard his footsteps approach.  
"Now really Snug, that isn't appropriate at all is it-" He started, his voice soft and low. "Has she hurt you?"  
"No." Percival whispered back, trying not to move as he spoke. "Thought you said she was tame."  
"Never." Newt answered perfectly casually. "I mean, it would take a hundred wizards or more to tame a nundu. Snug just respects me as the leader of her pack, that's all.."

"Can you call her off?"  
There was a pause for a few seconds, in which Percival couldn't quieten the fear that Newt would say no and let him be devoured. But then Newt spoke, picking his words carefully.  
"Do you want to be responsible for her if she's ill?"  
"What?" Percival paused. "I mean, I'd help but... no. You're the expert. Please get her off me-"

"Your scent will have changed." Newt explained. Percival saw him drop to his hands and knees out of the corner of his eyes and then watched as Newt crawled closer to him. "She encountered Grindelwald while he was wearing your face when he searched for the obscurus, and I believe she thinks she is protecting me." Newt crawled over with purpose, moving surprisingly quickly, his body low. It reminded Percival of how the nundu moved.

Newt reached him, and licked a stripe across his face, from his chin to left eye. He repeated his action on the other side, and growled softly before nuzzling Percival in the chest. This was more physical contact than Percival had had since the heat, and he wanted to lean into it, but the weight of the paw on his chest kept him still. 

Newt growled softly, turning his attention to the nundu and hissing softly before crawling back a little, teeth bared.  
The nundu considered for a moment, before lowering her head and whimpering softly. Newt moved forwards, nuzzling his face against her shoulder, brushing against those razor sharp teeth. He pulled back and growled again, quieter this time, then made a soft trilling sound which the nundu echoed. She turned and slunk back out of the cabin towards her enclosure.

Relief flooded Percival, and he smiled up at Newt in amazement.  
"You saved me."  
"She likes me." Newt shrugged. "Sorry, I know that was probably demeaning for you, but she'll only allow the most senior member of the pack near her when she's ill and I thought you probably wouldn't want that. Plus it would have been hard to explain..." He squirmed a little, gaze down. Percival wondered if Newt expected to be reprimanded. That thought made him angry - Newt had just saved him.  
"You did good." He mumbled. Percival was aware of how close Newt was, how he was still panting slightly, his skin soft to the touch. It was only natural to desire his omega, but he knew he couldn't let that show.

"I'd best go and give her breakfast." Newt explained, scurrying back a little. Percival hoped his emotions hadn't managed to sneak out despite his best attempts to the contrary. He watched Newt retreat, and realised he wanted him. Feeling a little sick, he went to wash up and work on breakfast for the humans.

The two of them were eating together in companionable silence when a small paper mouse appeared, running between the two of them before recognising Percival as the intended recipient of the message. Percival picked the message up, turning it over in his hands a couple of times before opening it. He suspected it was Seraphina's wandwork that he could see there.  
"Graves?" Newt asked softly. "What's there?"

Percival unfolded the paperwork, and saw three words written on the paper in Seraphina's beautiful script.  
" _Grindelwald has escaped._ "

***

Newt felt the wave of terror which swept through Graves. It wasn't like the fear he had experienced first thing in the morning - that had been fear, but there had been a sense the kind of fear that you could run from. The emotion seeping through their bond was the kind of fear you felt when there was nowhere to run - it was a fear Newt knew only too well after all of his time in hospital.

It took a few seconds for Newt to manage to gather up the strength to speak, and when he did his voice shook slightly.  
"What is it?"  
Wordless, Graves passed over the note.

Newt glanced at it, then looked into his eyes.  
"We... we'll be okay." He mumbled. "We've got a nundu."

That at least made Graves smile a little, although the fear was still almost crippling through the bond. Newt reached out to squeeze his hand.  
"He'll be looking for us?"  
Graves nodded.  
"Then we... we have to find him first." Newt swallowed. "He's expecting us to run."

Graves frowned a little but didn't say anything so Newt made himself continue.   
"If we run, we are vulnerable. We need to be ready for him..."   
Those words seemed to snap Graves from his terror, and he nodded before starting to talk.  
"I can go into the office. Talk to the aurors. Will you be alright in your case today? I... I don't want to let you out of my sight." Graves sounded almost embarrassed to admit that, although Newt knew that it was common for alphas to be protective of their omega - even if they hadn't done anything the previous night.

"I can be. Or I... I can be out and help-"  
"What can you do Newt?" Graves asked. He wasn't ridiculing him, merely convinced that Newt could do nothing to defend himself. It was a question asked to protect, and that soothed a little of the bite of the words.  
"I can find him. And I have a swooping evil. Anyone who attacks me will get their brain eaten - not...not that it would make much difference for him."  
"Find him?" Graves looked confused, so Newt tugged the collar of his shirt to one side. 

"A legilimens and I should manage... I mean, I can feel where you are, and I can...I can find him."  
"And if he finds you?"  
"If he finds me, there'll be nowhere I can be safe." Newt said softly. "Please. Let me try this."

A frown crossed Graves' face but he nodded.  
"I don't think I could cope if he got you again." He admitted. “I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to assume you couldn’t but I don’t want him to hurt you.”  
"Then...then don't let him get me." Newt whispered. Graves nodded, shooing Newt back into the case for the journey to the office.

Newt spent the journey feeding the creatures and trying to calm the way his heart was hammering in his chest. He didn't want to seem weak or panicked, but he was deeply afraid of what might happen.

He relaxed only when Graves knocked on the door and called him up into the office. He climbed out to find Queenie there. She held out a pastry in the shape of a niffler as soon as he emerged.  
"Present." She murmured by way of explanation. Newt shrugged and ate one of the feet, offering the other to Graves.

"Director, if you can try and be calm?" She suggested. "I need to be able to feel his emotions."  
"Of course." Graves went to sit at his desk and pulled out some work. Newt smiled a little, surprised that Graves was willing to listen to the beta. She rested her hand on Newt's. "I need you to focus on anything you can feel from him, and look into my eyes."

Newt nodded, cautiously gazing up at her. She stared back intently, a slight smile on her lips. He tried to focus on the emotions he could feel seeping through the bond. There was a sense of fear from Graves although he was trying to hide it. But there was also a twisted sense of victory, which he reached out for, and was rewarded by a sudden image of tunnels, of a cloud swirling through the tunnel in an attempt to escape. For a moment, a boy appeared in the smoke, one that Newt was sure he had seen before.

Queenie pulled away with a gasp.  
"Director. I need to get Tina right away sir."  
"Do you know where Grindelwald is?"  
"He's in the tunnels. And he's with Tina's No-Maj boy. The one she got in trouble over."

"What?" Graves asked, standing and reaching for his wand.  
"The boy ...he's a..he's a cloud-"  
"He's an obscurus." Newt interrupted. "He's frightened. You need to calm him down and get him away from Grindelwald. Take Tina with you."

"Alright. Good work Newt. Queenie, I want you to stay here with Newt. Keep him safe."  
"Yes sir."   
"Newt?" Graves asked, eyes shining for a moment. "What happens if the obscurus survives?"  
"Bring him back here, put him somewhere safe, and teach him to control his magic." Newt wasn't frightened right now, wasn't worried about speaking out of turn. Graves was there, and in a way the obscurial was just another creature he had the expertise to help.

Graves nodded, and squeezed Newt's hand before walking away, leaving Newt sat with Queenie. She pointed to the pastry.   
"You like the niffler sweetie?"  
"It's wonderful." Newt answered, then felt himself blush. "I just...I gave an order to my alpha-"  
"I don't think he minds that pumpkin, all I could feel off of him was pride. He thinks you're real remarkable you know?" She teased, and Newt's blush only deepened.

"Would you like me to show you around MACUSA while he and Tina are out at work?"  
Newt nodded quickly, following her around the building, his case held to his side. He wanted to be distracted from his concerns.

They were just walking along a corridor towards the wand permit office to hunt down some more pastries when Newt felt a sudden burst of anger. He gasped, curling up in a corner and panting. Queenie crouched in front of him.  
"Let me in Newt, let me see..."

Newt opened his eyes and looked into her own. It was Graves' emotions that were overwhelming now, and Newt felt a sense of protection even greater than the anger. Then he felt a burst of magic, lights too bright to follow. All he could do was stay still and hold onto Queenie, hoping for the best.

He gasped as relief flooded him, and Queenie embraced him.  
"They won." She whispered. "They won."

Newt nodded, too overwhelmed to move further. He stayed curled in the corner, Queenie's hands over his. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, only that he looked up when Graves crouched beside him and kissed his cheek.  
"We got the bastard." He murmured. "Come on... let's get back..." 

Newt stood, catching a glimpse of Grindelwald. He didn't want to see him, so he closed his eyes and reached for Graves' hand. Graves led him back to his office, and the two of them headed into the case.

Graves walked with him to the mooncalves, then backed off a little, giving Newt some time with his creatures. Only when Newt felt calmer did he approach.  
"The obscurial survived." He said. "Tina calmed him." 

Newt was relieved. He'd failed the girl before, he couldn't fail another.   
"And I spoke to President Picquery on the way back. She said I...I can take a few days off work as I've just bonded with my mate."

Newt shuddered, mind filling with images of what it was expected he would do. Graves shook his head.  
"I'm not going to induce a heat Newt. I thought you knew me better than that." He paused. "I thought we could go travelling. You haven't explored America much have you?"   
"No..." Newt mumbled. "I did hope to release... to release Frank into Arizona..." Newt gestured towards the thunderbird.

"Would you like to do that?" Graves asked, and Newt nodded. Graves paused. "I just need to sort out some paperwork. You okay looking after everyone down here?"  
Newt nodded, and watched Graves climb back up, before walking to Frank and gently stroking his fingers over the bird's beak.  
"You're going home..." He told Frank. Frank clicked his beak, then nuzzled at Newt's hand, searching for insects. Newt smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (after 39383 words, I have no longer misplaced Credence)


	23. Chapter 23

Newt had finished his rounds, and was looking through his books for information about American creatures when Graves climbed back down the ladder, a faint smile on his lips. Graves made his way over to him, standing close, and Newt reached out with one hand to brush his hand against Graves'. A spark of warmth fired inside of him for a moment. A natural reaction to being near the alpha he was bonded to, he knew that. But it was not ... not something he could explain solely in terms of physiological conditioning.

Graves looked at Newt in a strange way. Not as though Newt himself was strange - that was a look that Newt was already intimately familiar with. Just in a way that was different from what he had seen before. It was a look that left Newt feeling almost shy, as though he had done something well. He pushed the thought aside after a moment, not wanting to get too lost in those thoughts.  
"Paperwork done?" He asked, and Graves nodded.

"I have a week off work. I know your priority is Arizona..." Graves looked fond as he said it. "And we will get Frank home. But I thought you might want to wander a little further afield. See if we can find anything that you haven't read about."

"I...I think I would like to see a wampus cat in the wild." Newt said, honoured that Graves seemed willing to consider his desires and interests. "Ideally, I'd like to see all of the Ilvermorny houses in their natural environments. It's a hobby really, I've been making a list of creatures and traits and those that are reflected in the housing system of schools. A worrying amount of it is based in muggle myth and religion, and not entirely accurate - and of course in cases like Hogwarts it depends on the choice of the individual creator and their own affinities. But I suppose it's the same for Ilvermorny-"

Graves paused for a moment and then nodded.  
"You are the only person in the world who would make a hobby out of that." He murmured, sounding almost awed. Newt shrugged a little. "I can't promise we'll be able to find the horned serpent. But we will try. As for snallygasters, well, if you can find a way to get them to stay in the areas they are meant to MACUSA will probably give you a medal."

Newt felt himself blush slightly, amazed that Graves would have gone to the trouble of finding out about the various creatures for him, and showing an interest in what he knew. He reached out and gently squeezed Graves' hand.   
"You are sure you don't mind if we... if we stick to last night's sleeping arrangement?"

Graves pressed his lips together, and Newt felt his heart thumping in his chest, but after a moment Graves smiled.  
"Well, is there any way of keeping the mooncalves from stealing my blanket?"  
"I'll see what I can do." Newt answered, smiling back. "Frank's really glad to be going home you know?"  
"Good." Graves answered. Newt could tell he believed what he said, that he wasn't just trying to be polite or gain something to hold over him, and Newt wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

*** 

The sun rose over the desert. Newt stuck his head out of the case, shivering a little at the cold night air. Returning Frank to his natural home would be hard, but it was the right thing to do, and Newt was sure he wanted to do what was right for his friend. He knew the creatures which remained in the case would be safe, that Graves wouldn't hurt them. But Frank needed to fly free.

It would be hard to let Frank go, but Newt knew what it was like to be caged, and he couldn’t do that to someone he cared about. When the moment came, Newt watched as Frank soared up into the air, his wings spread, and then dived back down towards Newt, stopping for a moment just ahead of him, leaning in so that Newt could pat his beak.  
"Go on." Newt murmured, and Frank soared up into the air again. Graves was watching, and as Frank flew from sight he walked over to Newt, holding out a cup of tea.  
"Thirsty?"  
"Thank you." Newt whispered, lapsing into silence beside him.

"It's alright." Graves said after a few moments. "And we can come back here one day, if you'd like that. Maybe we can even do it regularly - I've been thinking about your travel."

Newt couldn't help tensing a little at that, in case the next words shattered his hopes. Instead, what he was told was a mercy. Graves smiled at him a little. "I'm not planning to stop you Newt. You need your freedom, same as I do. But I will want regular contact, and if you're going somewhere dangerous - not the creatures, but the humans - then I want to come with you and keep you safe. In return, if you help me find out where you are interested in going, I'll see what I can do to try and get you out there. I'm guessing visiting England's a priority?"

"I want to see Theseus." Newt agreed. "If you don't mind."   
"Theseus is my oldest friend." Graves said simply. "Even if he wasn't, I'm hardly going to keep you and your brother apart after everything that's happened." Graves spoke so simply, so calmly about these things. As though anything else was unimaginable. Newt appreciated that gentle patience.

"Ready to leave?" Graves asked after a few more minutes, staring up at the seemingly endless blue sky. "He'll be okay."  
"I know." Newt nodded. "You said about the Appalachians?"   
"For the wampus and the pukwudgie, yes." Graves nodded. "But we can spend a little longer here first. It's still early, and you never know what you might find."

Newt found a few small magical and non-magical creatures during his and Graves' searches, and he sat down to write them up as Graves moved the suitcase from the desert to the forest. When Newt emerged, it was to late afternoon sunshine and cool air, Graves leaning against the trunk of the nearest tree.

"Hello."  
"Hello." Newt replied. "I don't know about you, but before we do any more looking around, I'm dying for some tea." 

Graves laughed a little but nodded. "Coffee for me please." He picked up the case. "I'll take a quick look around, see if there's anywhere suitable to stash it this evening."  
Newt cast a quick _aguamenti_ and filled the pot, setting about heating it. As the water warmed a little he heard leaves crunch behind him. Rather than jump or attack, he moved slowly, startled to find that there was nothing there. He could feel something staring, its eyes burrowing into his chest.

Thanks to Dougal, it wasn't an unfamiliar sensation. Demiguise lived half the world away, but there were rumours about other creatures that were similar.

He realised it was a hidebehind, and swung out with his kettle. It collided with the air with a thunk, and he quickly threw up a shield.   
" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Graves shouted as he returned to the scene, staring in surprise at the large white-haired figure.   
"Hidebehind." Newt explained. "A man made creature, and one of the very few that will hunt humans. But he'll be alright in the morning as long as we aren't in his territory."  
"Did you just hit him with your kettle?"  
"It worked." Newt pointed out. 

Graves cooked that evening, so Newt could add to his notes, and then the two of them slept peacefully. In the morning, Newt fed all the creatures before beginning the human breakfast. He was just using his wand to spell butter onto the toast when Graves approached, his hands stained with ink from the reports he had been working on.  
"Are you always that busy in the morning?"  
"Yes. Aren't you meant to be on honeymoon?" Newt asked, clapping his hands over his mouth a moment later to try and stop his rudeness. Graves just smiled.

"I need to get it done-" He paused as a creature howled, the sound reverberating through the air. It was the unmistakable noise of an animal in pain.  
"Outside of the case." Newt said, and the two of them clambered up the ladder, Graves leading as he had been closer to it initially.  
"Careful." He warned Newt as he climbed from the case, and Newt found himself face to face with a large cat. His first thought was that it was a cougar, but the intelligence in its eyes revealed what it was. A wampus.

"Stay back." Percival instructed, and Newt obeyed. He had spent enough time around creatures to recognise how a predator looked at its prey. She moved closer, and another howl split the air. It was only then that he made out the shape of her paw, a trap digging into the soft pad between her claws. It was stained red with her blood, and she limped closer.

He watched as Graves walked out to greet her, then crouched and persuaded her to raise her leg. He examined it gently, making soft noises of encouragement, before removing the trap and casting a quick healing spell. She darted away, and Graves smiled at Newt.  
Newt smiled back, walking over and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.  
"Thank you."

It occurred to him at that moment how many people would have refused to help. Graves hadn't refused. Graves, he was starting to realise, was someone that he could work with.


	24. Chapter 24

Getting Newt to England had quickly become Percival’s priority. He could tell that it was hard for him to be without his family, and he wanted to show the Minister of Magic and everyone else that Newt was bonded. That he was no longer available for Malfoy, or any other alpha who thought that they knew what life he needed. A primal part of his brain told him that Newt was his. Percival also wanted to see Theseus. They had last spoken when this had been arranged, and since then Theseus had stopped answering his letters. 

Percival could understand that. Percival was worried that he might have lost his closest friend because of saving Newt, but he couldn’t regret that. Newt was his bonded omega. But beyond that, Newt was Newt. Newt was a sweet young omega, yes. But he was clever, and funny, and cared about his creatures. As Percival spent more time with him, he was getting the hang of how Newt thought. Newt was the most remarkable person he had ever met, and he was finding that he was falling for him. Not just because he was an omega, but because of a million other things. 

Their honeymoon had been one of the best times in Percival’s life. The two of them travelled across America, finding different creatures. Newt made notes and Percival read from his collection of books, and once when he had done well, Newt had kissed his cheek. Every night, the two of them slept in separate beds. Newt wouldn’t have heats, wasn’t interested in children. He didn’t want to knot, didn’t want to fuck, didn’t even want to sleep beside him. He was an unconventional omega, but he was Percival’s. Percival wouldn’t have changed him in any way, even if he could.

After two wonderful weeks, Percival had to return to work. Newt was editing the huge pile of notes he had into a book, and would sit in the corner of Percival’s office, Niff on his lap, Pickett on his shoulder. Soon enough, Goldstein would appear and drag Newt off for a little while, and he would return with a smile on his face, carrying a pastry of one kind or another, and one for Percival.   
“How is it going?” Percival asked, glancing towards Newt’s pages when he returned from a meeting with the President.  
“Good…” Newt said, his voice trailing off a little. 

“I’m guessing you’ve got some other places to visit?” Percival asked.  
“A few.”  
“Well, we can work out a travel itinerary together. But first of all, Madam President wants me to head over to England. Check that the relationship between MACUSA and the Ministry has survived the Grindelwald debacle.”

Newt was still paying attention to his notes. Percival sighed.  
“And I’m going to be staying with a friend of mine’s while I’m there. Perhaps you know him?” Percival smiled fondly. “Theseus Scamander?”

“I think I’ve heard of him.” Newt agreed, and then Niff took a dive for Percival’s pen. Newt chased after it, sending an avalanche of papers up into the air.

***

Newt hadn’t been home for a couple of years. Too long, if the way his parents greeted him was anything to go by. His mother cuddled him close, ruffling his hair.  
"You've got so tall..." She murmured. "And your book, Theseus has been telling me all about it, you really should write more dear..."   
Newt leaned against her shoulder and was greeted to the sight of Graves awkwardly shaking his father's hand, the two of them clearly sizing each other up.  
"They're worse than the hippogriffs." His mother said with some despair, taking Newt's hand and leading him to check on the herd.

That night, Newt slept in the case, with Graves in his childhood bed. Newt was surprised to find that he almost missed Percival being close. The next morning, they would be heading into London, with a meeting in the Ministry first thing. Theseus would meet them there. 

Newt checked on all his creatures, and laid down to sleep in the nest that he had come to think of as his own.

***

In the morning, he woke and found his mother had cooked breakfast for the two of them. She fussed over Graves a little, smartening his shirt-collar and casting a quick spell on his shoes to ensure they were shining. Graves withstood it all, trying not to squirm. They ate, and used the floo network to head to the Ministry.

Newt had never liked the Ministry. It was underground and claustrophobic, filled with far more people than seemed strictly necessary. He did, however, like the auror dressed in formal robes who strode towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Hey." Theseus grinned. "You okay? Percy been treating you right?" There was a concern in his eyes that Newt hadn't seen before, and as he was hugged Theseus whispered against his ear. "If you need me to get you out I can."  
"It's good." Newt reassured him. "I'm good."

The first day, Newt had been able to work in Theseus's office while whatever meetings needed to happen went on around him. He paid the politics of it no mind. What mattered was that he was here with his brother and with Graves. Graves who insisted Newt call him Percival. Graves who was kind and funny, and interested in what Newt had to say. That evening he had dinner with the two of them, and he was relieved to see that Theseus seemed to be relaxing. He was still overprotective, but no longer on the verge of panic.

Newt managed to avoid any of the meetings himself until the fourth and final day. Percival walked with him into Minister Fawley's office, to see two chairs waiting for Percival and his brother, and a cushion beside Percival's chair. Mentally cringing, he went to sit on it, only to halt at Percival's voice.  
"I didn't realise the Ministry were so short on money that they couldn't afford another chair. I can stand."  
"We'll get one." The minister snapped, and a wave of his wand transformed the cushion into an armchair which sat between the two others. Newt sat down shyly.

A few minutes into discussions, the door opened, and a gentleman around Percival's age walked in. His hair was so blond it was almost white, slicked back with pomade. He nodded at the Minister, paying Theseus and Percival no mind. His eyes settled on Newt, regarding him almost hungrily.  
"Abraxas Malfoy." Minister Fawley introduced them. "This is Director Graves of MACUSA. The two Scamander brothers I believe you know."  
"I do." Malfoy answered, his eyes still focused on Newt. "I was engaged to one of them, before the Americans decided to get involved." He paused and turned to Percival. "I hope your honeymoon was successful. The Fawley family have been waiting for more children. Is he carrying?"

Percival frowned, glancing at Newt. Newt shrugged a little, and Percival paused before he replied.  
"We don't know yet."  
"I do hope so. An omega like him should be-"  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell my omega what he should be." Percival cut in. The minister cleared his throat.  
"Anyway. I asked you all here because of the Grindelwald incident. We believe some of his followers may still be at large."  
"I hear he was using some idiot mudblood boy as a weapon." Malfoy spoke. "He turned them into an obscurial. It's clear that Durmstrang-"

Newt stood up, his eyes shining.  
"The obscurus was formed to protect the boy. He's safe now and he’s learning. It's an argument for seeking out those with magical ability, not turning them away." He swallowed, startled when he realised he had spoken.

"Shush honey, the alphas are talking." Malfoy spoke coldly, his words dripping with condescension. Newt felt bitterness fill his mouth at those words, along with a sharp spike of terror at the thought he had so narrowly escaped. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theseus holding Percival back from attacking.

When Newt spoke, his voice shook, and was quieter than he wanted. His gaze was to the floor.  
"I can speak...I can speak for myself. My alpha, and my brother, understand that. If you can't, you are..." His voice trembled for a moment but he made himself continue. "You are the one missing out." He hurried back to Percival's side, and Percival and Theseus each put a hand on his shoulder. Their touch felt soothing, not trapping, and he was grateful for that.

***

"Bloody brilliant Newt." Theseus said with a bright smile once they went out of the office. "I don't think an omega's ever spoken back to Abraxas. He'll think twice before he bosses you around again."  
"You did well." Percival agreed.  
"I felt like I was going to faint." Newt admitted, and Theseus laughed. Percival leaned in to look in his eyes.  
"You'll be okay. Come on, let's get you home. The portkey office is waiting for us."

Newt was surprised by how relieved he felt to be back in America. He rested against Percival's shoulder for a moment, still dizzy from the portkey. Percival's arm slipped around his shoulder, helping him to stand up straight.  
"Newt?" Percival asked after a moment. "I know you don't like politics, but there's something I want to do. And I would appreciate your help."  
"What?" Newt asked. If Graves wanted him to do something, he'd be allowed to just order Newt to do it. This hesitant questioning reminded him that Percival seemed to see him as a person.

"I... I hate how Malfoy treated you." Percival said, his voice shaking slightly from barely concealed anger. But Newt could tell that anger wasn't directed at him. "It's not right. That alphas can act like that, and omegas can't get out, and I want... I want to change things. I want to fix the laws in America at least. So that omegas get treated like human beings. It’s better than in England but it’s still not enough. I want to change that." There was a pause, and then he turned, gazing into Newt's eyes. "And I can't do that without your help. It's not... it's not my world. I'll try. But I'd be better with you."

Newt hesitated, then nodded.  
"I don't want to be public-"  
"You don't have to be." Percival insisted. "We'll do this how you are comfortable."  
"Then yes." Newt reached out and squeezed Percival's hand. "I'll help you."


	25. Chapter 25

Trying to change the world was harder than Newt ever could have expected. But Percival was determined that they could do this, and when he spoke with such certainty Newt found he was swept along. They were sat at a table, trying to make a list of areas which needed more done, Pickett observing from Newt's shoulder.

"The asylum system I've set up is for foreign omegas, either within embassies or here. So that they can request separation-" Percival explained. "I have the power to dissolve legal bonds, as you know, even if the biology is more complicated."  
Newt nodded. He still got twinges of emotion from Grindelwald, but mostly he could ignore them.  
"Aside from dark wizards, your asylum system works." He agreed. "Now, what about for omegas within America."  
"Hmm?"

"If they want to leave their alpha?" Newt asked, with surprising boldness. Percival smiled when he showed that confidence, so it encouraged him to keep trying.   
"They get interviewed."  
"Who by?"  
"An auror." Percival explained, and Newt frowned.  
"You put a vulnerable omega with an alpha to be interviewed?"  
"Of course not. An alpha of their choice is with-" Percival opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, and Newt nodded.   
"The alpha they choose is probably going to be the very one they want to escape." Newt confirmed. 

"Well, we can't have omegas being questioned by an alpha unattended, and it seems harsh to put them with someone they don't know-" Percival said carefully, and Newt smiled.  
"You need an omega who can do interviews." He swallowed. "Try contacting the refuge. I'm sure there is someone there who would be willing to help."

"We can do that." Percival nodded. "I can stop the omega ban on aurors, and talk to Picquery about doing the same elsewhere. We might not get anyone taking us up on it, but at least we’re showing they’d be welcome."

Newt gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
"What about allowing omegas to divorce?"  
"You trying to get rid of me?"  
"I'm being a realist." Newt answered. "No country lets omegas get out of a marriage right now. We could be world leaders."

Percival wrote down a few more notes, and checked them with Newt before putting them down and turning to the case.  
"Let's check on everyone."

Newt nodded, climbing down, Percival following. He got the mooncalf pellets, a comfortable silence hanging in the air between them before he spoke.  
"Mister Worme says that he thinks my book will sell well. He's contacted a lot of people about them. And Hogwarts is among them. One of my teachers - I want to contact him. He's an omega, and he can help." Newt felt pride to admit he had been taught by an omega. It might have only been transfiguration that Dumbledore taught, a subject that was delicate and well suited to omega natures, but he was teaching nonetheless.

"Help how?" Percival asked as he tickled one of the mooncalves under the chin.  
"He said he didn't like how I was taken off to hospital. He might be able to contact us with any other omega who needs to get out of the country. Maybe..." Newt hesitated and then looked up at Percival. "Maybe we could arrange for them to be transferred to Ilvermorny if they had to leave Hogwarts. If that would be... acceptable."

Percival nodded.  
"I'm sure that Ilvermorny would be willing to take in a few children if they have to leave. MACUSA has strong links with a number of their professors, so I wouldn't worry if I was you. We can work this out." Percival spoke gently, and Newt felt himself smiling.   
"Come on-" He reached for Percival's hand. "We've got a lot more work to do."

***

It was a couple of weeks later that the responses came back from a number of schools. Dumbledore had expressed his interest in helping any omega escape if faced with an unwanted marriage or hospitalisation for being unsuitable, and had said Newt's book would make a valuable edition to their students' learning. Beauxbatton had said that their omegas were perfectly integrated within the school, and that they would be delighted to have Newt's book. Durmstrang denied that they had any omegas, in a letter that they had written to Percival. Their young men and women were from the best and purest of families. No omegas attended their school. However, a few days letter a second letter had been sent to Newt, and admitted that "Occasionally an omega appears and they cause distraction among the older students. If you could arrange for them to be removed and taken to a school more suitable for their fragile nature, that would be welcome." Newt put them in contact with Beauxbatton, and hoped that would be enough. A couple of days later, Newt walked down to the kitchen to find Percival frowning at a letter.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, stretching as his body uncurled from a night sleeping in his nest.  
"Durmstrang wrote to me." Percival spat. "They say they'd be interested in your book, but they want my name on the cover instead of yours. It isn't seen as _suitable_ for them to have a book written by an omega, and generously offer that you can be listed as my assistant." He glared, and Newt reached out to rest his hand on Percival's arm.

"That's okay." Newt smiled. "I'd be okay with that."  
"You shouldn't have to lie." Percival shook his head. "I don't want to take credit. We're writing back, and we're telling them that if you aren't the author they can't have the book."  
"You..." Newt stared at him, eyes wide with silent anger, gathering up his courage. Everything he had been taught told him that he wasn't to argue with an alpha, let alone his alpha, but he wanted to speak his mind. "You are... such a hippogriff."  
Percival looked up at him and frowned.  
"Did you just call me a hippogriff?"

Newt blushed.  
"I meant a hypocrite. But. Uh. That too. You're so... you're proud. And you're determined to do what's right, and that..." Newt stumbled with his words a little. "That's admirable. But... But you told Malfoy not to tell me what I can do. And then you tell me..." He fell silent, afraid that Percival would push their marriage back at him as a reason to be allowed to tell Newt what he should do. Instead, Percival sighed and nodded.  
"You're right." He conceded. "What do you want to do?"  
"I want to be listed as your assistant. Including on the cover." Newt said firmly. It was hard to wave away the work that he had done, to pretend that his own efforts were nothing more than helping Percival. But it was what he wanted.

"Okay." Percival nodded, waving a chair over so that Newt could sit beside him and see the letter. "Can you tell me why?"  
"I want them to know that omegas can... can do things. I want the children there, who might have siblings who are, who might be omegas, or marry them one day... I want them to have something they can point to as a sign of strength." He swallowed, and Percival's arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him close and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Newt thrilled a little at the touch.  
"You are brilliant." Percival murmured, his voice reverent. Newt leaned up to kiss him.

***

Percival headed home from work one day to find that Newt had moved his nest from the suitcase to the bedroom. For most omegas, the term "nest" would apply to the bundle of blankets that they would sometimes curl up in. However, Newt was Newt. Newt had a literal nest, a cocoon made of twigs in which he slept when they were in the case. It was hanging up in the corner of the room, within arm's reach of the bed.  
"Newt?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to the structure. "What's that doing there?"  
"I ... I miss sleeping near you." Newt explained. "So I thought this way I could stay close to you."

Percival didn't point out that his bed was large enough for two, or that Newt could have had his own separate bed if he so wished. It was clear that Newt felt comfortable in his nest.   
"Sounds like a good idea." He promised.  
He took Newt out for a meal that evening, and then they headed to bed. It felt natural now to have Newt close, to be able to open his eyes and see Newt cuddled up in the nest, often with a creature of some kind against him. Newt woke with a smile, and reached out to squeeze Percival's hand, brushing his lips to Percival's own. Percival realised that this wasn't a conventional relationship, but that if this was what he and Newt could have, he would be happy with it.

***

Percival was looking over some notes when a knock came at the door. He could smell an omega, and he called them in, finding himself faced with a scrappy looking kid, hair cropped short. The edging of their Ilvermorny robes showed they were no older than sixteen, an escapee from a school visit. Percival couldn’t tel if they were male or female – their face had an omega’s softness, but they were trying to hide it behind muscle and a tough expression. They were wearing a visitor pass, and their fingers kept tracing over the badge, a talisman to prove that they were at least allowed in the building.  
"Hello?" He queried, and they looked up at him.   
"You're Director Graves, aren't you?"  
"I am." Percival agreed. "Do you want to take a seat? What’s your name?"

The kid sat down, chewing on their lip, but they looked up at him fearlessly.   
"Alex. Look. I'm sorry to bother you but... But one of my professors at Ilvermorny said you accepted omegas on the auror training programme, and... my parents say you don't. I just... I want to know." The kid was shaking where they sat.

Percival considered them for a moment, realising the immense bravery you would need to even go in to see an alpha you didn't know, let alone with a question like this. He nodded.  
"We accept all orientations. Having said that, we do ask that applicants are at least eighteen. Come back in a couple of years."

The kid smiled, and practically skipped from the room. Percival watched them go with a smile, and decided he'd send Tina to go and talk at Ilvermorny about exactly what being an auror involved.

***

Neither of them could have said when exactly Newt moved from his nest to Percival's bed. It wasn't that one day Newt slept in his nest, and the next he slept beside Percival. There were months when he darted back and forth, sleeping wherever he felt comfortable. Percival never asked him to stay, knowing that Newt had to do what felt right for him.

He woke up one day to find Newt gazing up at him sleepily, legs tangled with Percival's own. He kissed him softly, and shivered.   
"You okay there?"  
Newt nodded, reaching for Percival's hand.  
"I want... I want to ask you something."  
"You can ask me anything." Percival reassured him. Newt smiled shyly and then closed his eyes.   
"I wondered if you'd be willing to... to have a proper marriage. The ceremony I mean -" He interrupted before Percival could make a fool of himself. "With Theseus there. And our friends. You married me to save me from worse, and I'm grateful. I will always be grateful. But... I want to marry you properly."  
Percival pressed his lips to Newt's hand.  
"I'd like that." He said after a moment. "I'd like that a lot."


	26. Chapter 26

Newt had never imagined that organising a marriage could be as complicated as it actually was. It didn't mean he regretted his offer to marry Percival properly, but it did make it all that little bit more confusing. He stared at the book that Queenie had offered him, and then put his head down in a sense of despair. Omegas were meant to be good at this kind of thing, and to him it felt like just another way that he had failed. Another expectation he could never meet.

Generally, he didn't care about what omegas were expected to be. But it was different when he wanted to make Percival happy. He wanted to get this right. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"You know, pillows are right over there." Percival murmured, walking up behind him and resting his hand on Newt's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"There's so much." Newt murmured. "And none of it matters. We need invites and table centres and..."  
"I don't care." Percival said softly, ruffling Newt's hair. "All I need there is you. And I'd like your brother there too, because he's my best friend and your brother. There's no point in anything else."  
"Thank you." Newt whispered, sending the book to one side and picking up a piece of paper, writing a list. There were only a few invites to send. 

***

The second time, Newt didn't wear white, or pale blue. He wore his normal clothes, including the coat that Theseus had charmed for him. Percival stood waiting in front of Picquery, wearing his auror robes, as Theseus walked by Newt's side. Newt leaned on his brother a little, glancing down at the niffler who looked thoroughly indignant about being put on a leash.

Newt stopped when he reached Percival, turning towards him and bowing slightly. Percival smiled and cleared his throat.  
“I, Percival Graves, take you, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, as my equal, my bonded mate and spouse. I promise to care for you, to cherish and love you for all the days of my life, as we set off on this new adventure together.” Newt thrilled slightly to hear the changed vows, no longer being guarded and protected but seen as an equal. He swallowed, before fumbling through his own lines.

“I, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, accept you, Percival Graves, as my equal, my bonded mate and spouse. I promise to stand by your side and face our future adventures and journeys together, and to love you for all the days of my life.” He managed to stumble through the words without too many mistakes, and Percival smiled at him, the President speaking softly. When the time came for rings, Percival reached down to the niffler, tipping it upside down and retrieving a jet ring set with silver, which he placed onto Newt's hand beside the jet one that was already waiting there.

The ceremony continued, Percival biting down on his bonding mark with a little more force than he had the previous time, leaving Newt weak at the knees. Then the two of them danced together, before Theseus insisted on a dance, first with Percival and then with Newt. Newt found there were a number of people who wanted to dance with him: Tina, Queenie, Jacob, and of course Percival. At one point, he even saw the boy that had been rescued from Grindelwald, leaning against a pillar, and then smiling at Queenie when she approached. Eventually, Newt started to feel a little tired. He reached for Percival's hand.

"Can we leave now?"  
Percival gathered Newt into his arms, holding him close before he apparated both of them to their own house, their own bedroom. He kissed Newt softly.  
"You did so wonderfully today." He murmured, and Newt felt a faint blush across his face. He returned the kiss. He glanced towards the bed, and swallowed a little.  
"We don't need to do this." Percival said firmly. "I got to marry you. I got to tell the world that you are my equal, to declare my love for you without shame or fear of the future. I don't need anything more than that."

"I know." Newt answered, backing towards the bed, and running his hands over Percival's arms. "And I'm sticking to what we agreed. You even think about knotting me, and I'm going to test the divorce laws we've been working on." He smiled as he said it, and Percival nodded.  
"I wouldn't dare." Percival agreed. "You are far too frightening when angry."

Newt smiled a little at that, trusting Percival's word. Percival reached for his own jacket first, removing his coat, waistcoat and shirt with practiced ease. This wasn't the first time that Newt had seen him without a shirt on, but he was still drawn to him, appreciating his appearance for a few moments before he tried to focus. Percival moved closer, reaching for Newt's hands, encouraging him to touch the expanse of skin, and Newt did, leaning in to kiss there, mapping where his husband liked to be touched, where he wanted contact. 

After a few minutes, Percival's hands reached for Newt's own coat, carefully unbuttoning the waistcoat beneath, and sliding it and the shirt Newt was wearing away. Newt gasped as Percival leaned in, trailing soft kisses across Newt's skin. Newt moaned softly at the sensation, rocking against the touch. Percival paused as he reached the waistband of Newt's trousers, lifting his head to look into Newt's eyes.

"I'll start with touching, like we said. If it gets too much, say?" He asked him softly, and Newt nodded his agreement. They had already discussed this all a dozen times. Newt arched as Percival gently moved Newt's trousers and underwear down, his hand reaching out to stroke along Newt's length. Newt moaned, squirming a little - the sensation was different, but not unpleasant. He glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, focusing on the fact he was free, that Percival was there.  
"Could you... could you take off your trousers please?" He asked, and was rewarded by Percival doing as he requested. It didn't feel right to be naked and exposed while Percival was still dressed. Newt's eyes widened slightly when he saw Percival's cock, but he reminded himself it wouldn't be something he had to do. He leaned in and kissed Percival, and Percival provided an amazing distraction with another gentle squeeze of the hand.

"I'd like to use my mouth on you." Percival murmured. "If that's okay?"   
Newt nodded, whimpering as Percival kissed down his thighs before a hot wet sensation wrapped around his cock, and his hips shook slightly. Between that and Percival's earlier touches, it was not long before he spilled himself in Percival's mouth, panting desperately. He lay back on the sheets, panting, as Percival trailed kisses back up his body.  
"Thank you." Newt whispered, feeling the pressure of Percival's length on his thigh. Rather than allowing his nerves to show, he returned the kiss.  
"You don't have to do anything." Percival reminded him, and somehow those kind words were enough to push him into action. He reached down, gently stroking Percival.

His movements were clumsy and inexperienced, but judging by the moans that Percival made they still felt good. After a few hesitant strokes Percival's hand wrapped around his own, teaching him how he could bring pleasure without ever having to worry himself with a knot. He tried to learn from Percival's silent instruction, focusing on the pleasure that he could provide for him. It seemed to work, as Percival's stomach tensed a little. He observed the shows of pleasure his husband gave - the tensing of muscles, the soft noises, the way he rocked up into Newt's hand. When Percival climaxed, Newt gave him a nervous glance. Percival vanished the mess that coated Newt's hand, and pulled him into his arms.  
"You... you are incredible." He murmured. Newt wasn't sure if Percival was reacting to the bond, but the sensation he felt against him was one of safety and hope. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He was home.

***

The next morning, Percival woke slowly to find that Newt was curled up on his chest. His hand reached to stroke along the line of Newt's spine, touched that Newt had managed to sleep beside him with no fabric separating their bodies. He pressed a gentle kiss to the omega's forehead, then frowned when he noticed an owl at the window. He frowned, hoping that this wouldn't be MACUSA business. He had managed to take a few days off, to travel around with Newt, and he didn't want to be called away. He opened the window wandlessly, and Newt slowly looked up, stretching and cuddling close.  
"Hey Oliver..." He greeted the owl, holding out his hand. The owl landed on his wrist, its huge talons careful of Newt's delicate skin. Newt removed the two letters that it held, and then the owl flew away once more.   
"Theseus wrote to you." Newt explained, handing over the first letter then frowning.

"He wrote to both of us."

Percival took the letter he was offered, opening it with a sense of trepidation. Theseus had certainly seemed to be alright with the marriage yesterday, but things could be different now. He opened the envelope and flinched.  
 _Percival, I swear if you hurt him I will hunt you down and kill you. He deserves the best. He is my baby brother and I am relying on you to ensure that no harm comes to him._

He paused when he heard a giggle from Newt.  
"Anything good?"  
Newt handed over his letter, and Percival returned the gesture.  
 _Newt, I swear if you hurt him when he doesn't deserve it I will hunt you down and feed you to the hippogriffs. Percival deserves the best. He is my best friend and I am relying on you to ensure that no harm comes to him._  
"Oh." Percival murmured, and Newt smiled, leaning up to brush his lips against Percival's own.  
"I think it's his way of saying good luck." Newt translated effortlessly. "Now come on. You promised me adventures."  
Percival smiled and nodded, standing up from bed and going to dress. Behind him, Newt snuggled into the warm patch in the quilt.  
"Come on then Newt. We've got mountains to climb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support through this, I have absolutely loved writing it, and your feedback has been utterly incredible. Thank you all


End file.
